


Dans ton costume

by Politicodramatique



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: A ta place, Government, Lolitique, M/M, Prise de tête, Sexual Tension, alternative universe, tensions
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politicodramatique/pseuds/Politicodramatique
Summary: Et s'il y avait eu un remaniement de plus dans le gouvernement de François Hollande, le remaniement de trop ? Février 2016. Le monde politique français va peut-être être durablement bouleversé. Juste en échangeant quelques rôles.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Et me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire ! Je ne promets pas de deadline de postage entre les chapitres, cette fois, ça évite les déceptions, mais ils devraient être moins longs que ceux de Life is a Mascarade et arriver quand même beaucoup plus vite. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter (même si ce n'est pas le cas!) 
> 
> Ça motive toujours de savoir qu'on est lu !
> 
> Bonne lectures à tout le monde !
> 
> (Je vais parler de beaucoup de personnages différents dans cette fic, qui n'ont bien sûr rien à voir avec la réalité, je leur emprunte seulement leur nom et leur fonction. On reste dans de la lolitique, rien n'est réel et je ne prétend absolument pas raconter la vie de ces gens ni même la connaître de prêt ou de loin.  
> Pour les noms que je cite et qui paraîtraient peut-être un peu obscur, je fais un point sur les fonctions que les personnes occupent au moment des faits ou sur les informations qui me paraissent pertinentes (quand il y en aura le cas) en fin de chapitre !  
> J'aime aussi beaucoup me baser sur des faits réels, mais, forcément, j'adore aussi les tordre à ma sauce, mais j'espère que cela restera bien "réaliste". Merci à vous !)

« François ne sera jamais d'accord. »

 

La phrase de Jean-Pierre tombe comme une sentence. Le silence qui s'ensuit semble prêt de s'éterniser alors que les regards osent à peine se croiser. Il y a un toussotement, du côté de Philippe. Un raclement de gorge de Robert. Et Julien qui demande :

 

« J'envoie un SMS à Vincent, alors ? On revoie notre copie et...

-Non ! »

 

L'intervention de Gaspard surprend tout le monde. Il a su se faire sa place, depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipe, il y a de cela près de deux ans. Il n'a cependant pas habitué ses collègues à une telle véhémence. Pourtant, ragaillardit par l'attention dont il est soudain la cible, Gaspard ne se démonte pas. Il connaît chaque argument qui va lui être opposé, et il veut pouvoir répondre à tous, alors même qu'il assène comme une absolue vérité :

 

« Il faut qu'on lui présente le projet. Il faut qu'il accepte.

-Tu sais qu'il va nous opposer son âge.

-Certains étaient plus jeunes que lui quand ils ont été nommés.

-Il n'a jamais été élu.

-Mais il a toutes les capacités, et François en est parfaitement conscient.

-Il a des velléités d'indépendance.

-Justement. Il aura beaucoup moins de marge de manœuvre. »

 

Après cet échange à bâtons rompus, le silence est d'une toute autre nature. De résigné, il s'est métamorphosé en un moment d'intense réflexion. Les réponses de Gaspard ont fusé à chaque question de ses collègues, éliminant momentanément les objections.

 

Ils en ont déjà discuté pendant des heures avant cette réunion. Cela fait près d'une semaine que les rendez-vous s'enchaînent, malgré leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Qu'ils travaillent tous d'arrache-pied à mettre en place un plan qui pourrait sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. Ils ont trouvé une issue. C'est la seule qui leur paraisse crédible. Envisageable. Qui soulèvera des critiques, certes, mais qui pourrait leur donner une réelle chance.

 

Reste un dernier point à soulever, cependant. Il brûle toutes les lèvres, dans cette pièce, est dans tous les esprits. Un nom que personne n'a encore évoqué, mais qui commence à peser si lourd qu'il rend l'atmosphère étouffante. Un nom qui finit par être lâché, après moult hésitations, tergiversations internes. Après une grande inspiration, comme s'il avait fallu tout l'air que contenait cette pièce pour pouvoir poser cette question :

 

« Il ne voudra pas lâcher Manuel. Autant par loyauté que par prudence.

-Il n'a plus le choix. Manuel est trop clivant, et nous avons besoin de rassembler. Nous devons le convaincre de le faire. »

 

La tâche ne sera pas simple, et chacun ici en est conscient. Ils vont être confrontés à une levée de boucliers là où certains vont voir dans les changements qu'ils appellent de leurs vœux une déclaration de guerre. Mais ils n'ont pas le choix.

 

« Bien, lance Jean-Pierre en se levant. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Gaspard, en plus de la préparation presse, je te laisse joindre Emmanuel. Si cela passe, il faut que nous soyons réactifs. »

 

L'approbation dans la pièce est générale, même si loin de l'enthousiasme que l'on pourrait attendre d'une telle décision collégiale. Chacun ici est plus que conscient des difficultés qui les attendent. Et c'est sans un mot de plus, sans même d'autres salutations, que le salon Napoléon III se vident. Ils ont encore, tous, beaucoup à faire.

 

XXX

 

Les caméras tournent, les flashs des appareils photos crépitent. Dans la cours d'honneur de Matignon, toute l'attention, tous les regards sont tournés vers les deux hommes qui viennent de sortir du bâtiment, entourés de Gardes Républicains impassibles. Et déjà, les journalistes se pressent malgré le froid qui règne en cette mi février, les perches des micros sont tendues au possible pour ne manquer un seul mot prononcé.

 

On parlera d'un moment historique, comme à chaque fois, ou presque, que cela arrive. On commentera les sourires qu'ils s'affichent. On commentera les éloges prononcés. On commentera surtout les reproches sous entendus. On commentera surtout l'amertume sur les traits de l'aîné. On commentera surtout le triomphe sur le visage du plus jeune.

 

Et la scène ne dure pas, ou du moins pas longtemps. Pas plus de deux minutes. Pas de réel discours, juste le strict minimum. Peu de questions acceptées, pas de réponse données. Et déjà l'un regagne sa voiture alors que l'autre remonte les marches qu'ils viennent de descendre ensemble, d'un pas alerte, presque en courant.

 

Déjà, on se disperse, maintenant que le spectacle a pris fin.

 

La passation de pouvoir vient d'avoir lieu.

 

Manuel Valls redevient simple député. Emmanuel Macron devient le troisième Premier ministre du VIIe Président de la Ve République. Et l'histoire ne fait que commencer.

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ce prologue est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Comme je le disais en introduction, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Une histoire donc radicalement différente de la dernière, mais qui j'espère vous plaira !
> 
> A bientôt tout le monde !
> 
> Et comme "bonus", donc :  
> Jean-Pierre Jouyet : secrétaire général  
> Philippe Grangeon : conseiller politique  
> Robert Zaradon : conseiller politique  
> Julien Dray : homme politique, conseiller  
> Vincent Feltesse : conseiller au palais de l'Élysée  
> Gaspard Gantzer : conseiller chargé des relations avec la presse, chef du pôle communication


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel Macron est désormais Premier ministre. Mais ses premiers pas dans ce tout nouveau rôle sont quelque peu contrariés par les rancoeurs de son prédécesseur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et qu'il est à a hauteur des attentes que vous pourriez avoir en lisant le prologue !
> 
> Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des kudos et bien sûr à Bibi7, fedal, Kristelwithsilverhands et Choupinette2113 pour leurs commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la suite ! 
> 
> Et un grand, un immense merci à Pilgrim67 également, qui m'aide énormément et me motive pour continuer. T'es la meilleure !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

Si les murs pouvaient parler, nul doute que ceux de cette chambre d'hôtel auraient milles et unes histoires à raconter. Des cris, bien souvent, voire des hurlements. Dans les pires des cas, des disputes, des amants qui se déchirent. Dans les meilleurs, des étreintes passionnées, des partenaires qui ne savent pas retenir l'expression d'une extase partagée.

 

Ils pourraient aussi raconter le silence. Celui de colères déjà passées, qui ne semblent plus pouvoir se résoudre. Ou celui uniquement brisé par les souffles qui se retiennent, qui s'entrecroisent où se mêlent, alors que les voix sont trop cassées pour s'exprimer. Celui même parfois d'un solitaire aux activités studieuses ou de détentes, qui semble presque s'être égaré dans cette chambre luxueuse.

 

Mais bien plus rarement, les murs de cette chambre d'hôtel accueillent une violence comme celle qui se déchaîne aujourd'hui. Rarement, on ne plaque contre eux un corps avec une telle poigne dans un autre but qu'un rapport récréatif et charnellement passionné. Jamais, ne résonne pendant quelques trop longs millièmes de secondes le bruit d'un choc, suivi d'un gémissement de douleur comme celui qui retentit dans la pièce.

 

Et qui ne calme pas un instant la fureur de celui qui le maintient. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce geste qui fait le plus peur à l'homme maintenu contre le mur. C'est la voix, si froide, qui le glace tout entier. C'est le regard, noir d'orage, qui le cloue sur place. Et l'homme, dont les mains sont venues par réflexe agripper les avant-bras de son vis-à-vis dans l'espoir vain de lui faire lâcher prise, se trouve incapable de répondre quand l'autre lui crache ces mots au visage :

 

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu manigances ça dans mon dos ? »

 

Et ce sont bien deux souffles courts, qui s'entrechoquent et s'entremêlent dans la chambre d'hôtel. Mais deux souffles qui se combattent plus qu'ils ne s'accompagnent, qui s'opposent bien plus qu'ils ne s'unissent.

 

« Répond ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu as manigancé ça ?!

-Je n'ai rien manigancé ! Si tu en es là aujourd'hui, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »

 

Les mots qui défendent sont aussi virulents que ceux qui accusent et si l'un a pour le moment le dessus physiquement, le combat qui se joue actuellement est bien plus celui de la force de deux volontés qui s'opposent. Et la voix qui manquait juste avant semble bel et bien revenue.

 

« François n'aurait jamais fait ça de lui-même, il n'en aurait jamais eu le courage !

-Il fallait y penser avant de franchir les lignes rouges. Plus personne ne te suit, Manuel, mais tu es trop aveuglé par ton égo pour t'en rendre compte ! »

 

Les deux voix s'élèvent désormais, dans des cris heureusement étouffés par la bonne insonorisation des lieux. La fureur peint des plaques rouges sur les joues de Manuel là où elle a retiré toute couleur de celles d'Emmanuel. Leurs sangs, pourtant, circulent actuellement à toute vitesse dans leurs veines, faisant battre leurs cœurs de façon désordonnée, mais à l'unisson, dans leurs poitrines.

 

« Mon égo ? Et c'est toi qui oses dire ça ? Tu chuteras bien plus vite que tu n'es monté !

-Peut-être, mais j'aurai fait ce qui est juste. Et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui pourras m'en empêcher. »

 

Déjà, les mains ont lâché leurs prises si fortes, comme si elles venaient soudain de se brûler. Et alors que l'affrontement pourrait encore durer des heures, c'est bien Valls qui se détourne soudain, non sans un dernier regard de fureur.

 

« Tu m'as tout pris, et il fallait que tu me prennes aussi ça. Mais tu me le paieras, Emmanuel. Crois-moi, tu me le paieras. »

 

Et déjà, il s'est reculé de quelques pas, sans laisser à Emmanuel le temps de répondre ni même de s'interroger sur ses mots et s'est saisi de sa veste jusqu'alors soigneusement accrochée à une patère proche de la porte. Et, déjà, il s'apprête à l'ouvrir, la franchir, sortir avant que la fureur ne le submerge totalement. Jusqu'à ce que son nom retentisse dans la pièce.

 

« Manuel ! »

 

Et, déjà, le plus jeune des deux hommes a rejoint l'autre de quelques enjambées. Déjà, sa main a retrouvé sa place sur son bras, entourant son poignet de ses doigts fins, mais cette fois-ci pas pour le repousser, oh ! non. Cette fois-ci, il retient, forçant même Manuel à se retourner, dans un mouvement qui surprend trop son homologue si pressé de quitter les lieux.

 

Et c'est de cette surprise dont il se sert, même inconsciemment, pour déstabiliser son équilibre. C'est ce déséquilibre qu'il utilise pour attirer à lui cet homme dont il a pourtant cru à peine quelques instants auparavant qu'il allait s'en prendre physiquement à lui. C'est cet homme que, désormais, il embrasse, avec la violence que savent prendre leurs échanges. Et c'est ce baiser qui se fait, l'espace de quelques secondes, passionné, et mutuel.

 

Jusqu'à ce que Manuel dégage sa main et le repousse, le faisant trébucher de quelques pas en arrière. Et déjà, la porte claque derrière lui, laissant dans cette chambre d'hôtel au lit encore parfaitement fait un Emmanuel Macron à bout de souffle. Et il lui faut encore de longues minutes pour arriver à bouger, à réajuster la veste que lui n'a pas eu l'occasion de retirer en entrant, froissée par la poigne de fer de Manuel Valls. La rencontre n'aura durée que quelques minutes, l'échange encore moins.

 

Et jamais les murs de la chambre d'hôtel n'auront accueilli un couple pour si peu de temps, alors que déjà, le Premier ministre si fraîchement nommé sort à son tour alors que sa présence en ces lieux n'est plus utile.

 

XXX

 

_« C'est unis, que nous voulons avancer, et ce malgré les menaces qui pèsent sur nous dans un contexte international difficile. C'est unis, que nous dépasserons ces menaces. C'est avec l'aide de chacun de vous et, au delà, de tous les Français que vous représentez ici, dans cette Assemblée. »_

 

Les applaudissements qui résonnent dans l'hémicycle, de la gauche, bien sûr, mais aussi quelques-uns de la droite et du centre, lui laissent juste le temps de se saisir d'un verre d'eau, d'en boire une petite gorgée. Il peut ainsi y dissimuler un rapide sourire ; il serait maladroit, à l'heure qu'il est, d'afficher une quelconque autosatisfaction. Mais il serait mentir aussi de dire qu'il ne se sent pas galvanisé par ce premier succès. Et que ce n'est pas avec une énergie nouvelle qu'il reprend, sa voix portée par le microphone, les mots écrits par ses propres soins sur des feuilles qu'il ne regarde pourtant qu'à peine :

 

_« Nous sommes tous conscients de la menace qui pèse sur notre pays. Et c'est parce que nous en sommes conscients que nous saurons réagir, avec des mesures justes et des réponses adaptées. Je m'en porte, devant vous, garant ! »_

 

De nouveau, le voilà contraint de s'interrompre afin d'attendre que le silence reprenne ses droits. Il ne montre rien, cependant, de ce sentiment de fierté qui enfle en lui. Il refuse de se laisser aller à la tentation identitaire, dérive dont l’ancien gouvernement a bien souvent été accusé. On l’a choisi pour une mission bien spécifique, en surplus de ses compétences : rassembler. C’est donc bien ce qu’il entend faire. Et lorsqu'il reprend, une fois de plus, c'est avec cette même volonté de convaincre. Il peut le faire. Il doit réussir. Et les acclamations autour de lui sont bien la preuve que cela fonctionne.

 

La déclaration de politique générale du Premier ministre Emmanuel Macron est un véritable succès.

 

Et c'est tel un virtuose qu'il se laisse emporter par son discours. Qu'il enchaîne sur les questions économiques, sociétales. Qu'il dessine les grandes lignes de ce que sera la politique du gouvernement dont il a pris la tête pour les mois à venir. Il esquive, avec brio, les pièges dans lesquels les plus anciens politiques s'attendaient à le voir tomber ; pas une seule fois, il n'évoque les promesses du candidat Hollande, alors qu'ils sont bien plus proches d'une nouvelle élection que de celle qui a permis au Président d'accéder au pouvoir. Il ne s'agit pas non plus pour lui de critiquer ouvertement l'ancien gouvernement auquel il a participé. Il s'agit de proposer quelque chose de nouveau, d'innovant. Il s'agit pour lui de se faire un nom.

 

Il y tient d'autant que beaucoup, autour de lui, ont tenté de le convaincre de ne pas se lancer dans cet exercice. Trop risqué, ont-ils dit, trop périlleux et non obligatoire, car ils n'étaient pas certains qu'Emmanuel arrive à remporter la majorité des votes en faveur de son gouvernement. L'Assemblée est trop tendue, la majorité trop hostile... Pourtant, Emmanuel Macron sait qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il veut. Qu'il obtiendra la confiance du Parlement. Il n'envisage pas les événements se dérouler autrement.

 

Il y a des maladresses, bien sûr. Des termes un peu désuets qui s'échappent de ses lèvres. Des longueurs, aussi, qu'on ne manquera pas de lui faire remarquer. Mais dans l'ensemble, il se sent parfaitement à l'aise. Dans l'ensemble, il sait qu'il réussit, avec calme et conviction.

 

Jusqu'à l'Europe, sur laquelle il s'emporte. Sur laquelle il ne regarde presque plus ses notes, de laquelle il déroule une toute nouvelle partition. Une Union Européenne avec qui il veut assurer une pleine coopération, flirtant presque avec des domaines d'interventions qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais c'est l'Europe, et c'est une partie de lui, et il veut démontrer son importance, et les mots s'écoulent plus facilement qu'avant, et son air est moins grave, et il ne contient plus totalement ses gestes, et...

 

_Et la main qui le retient par le col de sa veste, froisse le tissu de qualité. S'enfonce dans sa peau, juste sous l'os de la clavicule. Lui fait serrer les dents alors qu'il retient une grimace de douleur, refusant de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse._

 

Et la douleur, soudaine, à son épaule, qui se réveille au mouvement un peu trop brusque. Pas insupportable, même pas vraiment handicapante. Juste un coup d'électricité qui le court-circuite sur place, lui retire les mots de la gorge.

 

_Et les yeux qui le clouent sur place, lui retirent son souffle. Et son cœur qui bat, trop fort et trop vite. Et ce corps contre le sien, qui lui donne envie de se débattre, de rebeller un peu plus, d'accentuer cette pression, malgré la douleur, malgré la peur. Cela doit cesser. Ça ne doit jamais s'arrêter !_

 

Il le sent, de nouveau, ce sang qui coule trop vite dans ses veines. Il y a tous ces gens qui l'écoutent, et qui attendent qu'il continue, qu'il réussisse ou qu'il se rate selon les obédiences. Il y a ce goût de cendre dans sa bouche, cet air qui refuse d'alimenter ses poumons. Il y a ses lèvres qui bougent malgré tout, qui bafouillent, avant de parvenir à reprendre. Et il y a dans son esprit, surtout, ces flashs, ces souvenirs qui ont menacé une seconde de le submerger et qu’il chasse aussitôt qu’il le peut. De justesse, il parvient à donner le change.

 

Ou presque.

 

Est-ce qu'ils voient, tous ces observateurs, que l'énergie du tribun a changé ? Est-ce que, sans en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants, ils noteront le trouble de l'homme qui disserte face à eux sans plus aucune interruption ? Emmanuel ne peut s'empêcher de se poser la question alors que, sous de nouveaux applaudissements saluant la fin de son allocution, il presse le pas pour rejoindre les bancs de ceux qu'il peut désormais appeler ses ministres. D'aucuns prendront son pas rapide pour la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait, l'envie d'en entamer un nouveau dans l'instant, le taxeront peut-être même d'impatience alors que le vote solennel des députés n'a même pas encore eu lieu. Aucun ne saurait deviner la soudaine envie qui est sienne d'échapper, pour la première fois peut-être, à l'attention dont il est actuellement la cible.

 

Parce qu' _il_ est là. Il y avait réunis ici plus de cinq cent soixante-dix députés. Des huissiers, des membres du personnel de l'Assemblée Nationale. Les membres de son gouvernement. Et, au-delà de ces murs, des centaines de téléspectateurs qui ont choisi de suivre avec sans doute un intérêt certain ce qu'il avait à dire aujourd'hui. Mais, au milieu de tous ces regards, Emmanuel n'en a senti qu'un seul. Qu'un seul, qui à partir du moment où il s'est lui-même troublé, où cette marque que l’autre a laissé sur son corps est venue se rappeler à lui, est venu le brûler plus profondément que la morsure d'une flamme. Celui de Manuel Valls, redevenu simple député après son éviction du gouvernement.

 

Il a bien essayé de l'oublier, pourtant. Ou, pour être plus correct, de ne pas y penser. De le considérer comme quantité négligeable, comme si sa présence n'avait aucune importance. Il aurait été plus crédible, même pour lui-même, s'il n'avait pas évité, en balayant l'assistance qui lui faisait face des yeux, de porter son regard sur la place de l'ancien Premier ministre. Il l'aurait été plus encore si, alors qu'il s'assoit auprès de sa nouvelle équipe, il n'évitait pas désormais ceux qui lui restent fidèles et attachés, le regard froid de Najat, ou celui, bien plus chaleureux bien que distant, de Bernard. Peine perdue. Il espère juste que cela passera inaperçu et répond d'un sourire à Agnès qui salue sa prestation, adresse quelques mots à Myriam, et tente de se concentrer sur le résultat du vote qui ne saurait tarder.

 

Mais Manuel est toujours là. Dans un coin de son esprit, impossible à chasser maintenant qu'Emmanuel a senti son regard. Impossible à déloger alors qu'Emmanuel tente d'écouter les quelques paroles qu'échangent ses ministres. Impossible à éliminer alors qu'il sent l'anxiété propre à l'attente des résultats du vote monter en lui. Impossible encore à bannir alors qu'on lui rapporte sa victoire, juste avant son annonce officielle.

 

Et il sourit, bien entendu, alors que fusent autour de lui les félicitations, qu'on se congratule et que, inévitablement, on commence à discuter de l'après et de l'action à mener. Il a un commentaire pour Stéphane, un encouragement pour Julien, un mot pour chacun. Qui se veut naturel et bienveillant, motivé et entreprenant. Qui ne fait que cacher sa fébrilité.

 

Parce que s'il prend le temps auprès de tous, il n'a en réalité qu'une hâte, celle de quitter les lieux. Celle de faire le point sur le détail de ce vote qui s'est annoncé plus serré encore que celui accordant la confiance de l’Assemblée Nationale au gouvernement précédent, le gouvernement Valls 2.

 

Il a étudié les chiffres, maintes et maintes fois, jusqu'à connaître par cœur le vote de chaque député. Il sait les frondeurs qu'il y a eu à l'époque, il sait les abstentionnistes. Il sait que le gouvernement précédent, dont il était ministre de l'Economie, n'a eu qu'une faible avance de vingt-cinq voix – deux cent soixante neuf contre deux cent quarante quatre !. Il a bien conscience que son écart à lui est plus faible encore, d'à peine dix-neuf voix, et que certains de ceux qui apportèrent alors leur confiance à l'ex-Premier ministre ont potentiellement depuis rejoint les rangs des dissidents. Il n'a même aucun mal à supposer que les abstentionnistes sont en augmentation aussi bien dans sa majorité que dans l'opposition au vue de l'accroissement de leur nombre, lui apportant la légère satisfaction d'avoir su convaincre certains progressistes de l'autre camp de, si ce n'est de voter pour lui, au moins de ne pas voter contre. Et il sait qu'il s'empressera, dès lors qu'il aura l'opportunité d'y avoir accès, d'étudier les données de ce nouveau vote et d'en tirer tout aussitôt toutes les conséquences. De voir ceux qu'il peut convaincre, ceux qu'il doit encore séduire. Il sait qu'il aura aussitôt à cœur, alors même qu'il sera déjà en train de traiter mille dossiers, d'élaborer les stratégies adéquates.

 

Il sait surtout, comme une intime conviction qu'il ne peut faire taire, que c'est son nom qu'il cherchera en premier. Qu'à peine il pourra se pencher sur le détail du vote, ses yeux courront aussitôt sur les derniers noms de chaque catégorie, espérant ne surtout pas le trouver parmi ceux qui ont refusé de se prononcer ou, pire, qui ont tenté de le faire chuter. Et la simple idée de le trouver dans une de ses catégories-là fait naître en lui un vague sentiment de nausée qu'il ne peut que réprimer. Il a pourtant toutes les raisons de croire que Valls a refusé d'accorder sa confiance à son gouvernement.

 

Emmanuel s'efforce pourtant de ne pas se précipiter à l'extérieur de l'hémicycle, alors même que la séance est levée jusqu'au lendemain. Ses gestes ne sont pas précipités lorsqu'il rassemble ses dossiers, repose le verre d'eau qu'il vient de finir. Les dernières paroles sont pour se saluer et fixer le prochain rendez-vous, la prochaine rencontre, et enfin Emmanuel peut quitter les lieux, afin de rejoindre Matignon en compagnie de ses officiers de sécurité patientant à l'extérieur.

 

Et aussitôt qu'il est seul, ses doigts pianotent sur l'écran de son Smartphone, ouvrent le lien tant désiré. Avec cette impression que chaque seconde dure des heures tant le chargement lui paraît long. Le suspens lui est insupportable, mais bien loin de s'en soucier, la technologie semble prendre un malin plaisir à ralentir au possible sa découverte des résultats. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la page commence à s'ouvrir, avec la lenteur propre aux atermoiements d'un réseau wifi saturé. Et c'est presque à la torture qu'il regarde le logo de l'Assemblée Nationale se charger alors que ses pas se sont arrêtés à l'angle d'un quelconque couloir du palais Bourbon, pestant dans sa barbe inexistante.

 

« Dépêche-toi donc, satané réseau, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Tu commences déjà à ficher les députés ? C'est un peu tôt, tu ne crois pas ? »

 

Sous la surprise, le Smartphone manque de glisser entre ses mains alors que la voix, acide, résonne juste à son oreille ; il ne doit la survie de l'appareil qu'à ses doigts qui se crispent dans un réflexe inconscient. Dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur se sont fait chaotiques alors que vient s'écraser contre son cou le souffle de l'homme juste derrière lui. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui il a à faire. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Il reconnaîtrait cette présence entre mille.

 

Manuel s'est glissé juste derrière lui. Pas assez près pour pouvoir le toucher. Bien assez pour qu'Emmanuel puisse sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps, au travers même de leurs costumes ; puisse sentir sa propre température s'élever, ses joues le brûler. Et la seule once de soulagement qu'il peut ressentir est celle de lui tourner actuellement le dos, de ne pas lui montrer son expression déconfite, sa pomme d'Adam qui tressaute alors qu'il peine à avaler sa propre salive.

 

Manuel l'a surpris, oui. Manuel lui a même fait peur. Et au milieu du heurt de cette rencontre à laquelle Emmanuel ne s'attendait pas, il y a une évidence qui surgit dans son esprit. Le couloir était vide. Le couloir était vide. Et il ne peut croire qu'il n'ait pas entendu les chaussures de Manuel, pas alors que lui-même se retourne et que résonne à ses oreilles le crissement d’une semelle qu'il suppose neuve sur le marbre impeccable lorsque le député suit son mouvement. Sans s'éloigner ; tout juste recule-t-il son pied de quelques centimètres. Il n'aurait pas pu ne pas l'entendre arriver ! Mais l'autre explication est bien pire. L'autre explication est terrifiante. Elle qui vient le saisir à la gorge, elle qui vient faire chuter son cœur au plus bas dans sa poitrine. Il n'a pas entendu Manuel parce qu'il est tellement habitué au bruit de ses pas qu'il n'y a même pas prêté attention. Parce que c'est normal d'entendre Manuel quelque part, dans un coin de sa vie, de son esprit. Et cette idée lui donne l'impression absolument vertigineuse d'être en bordure d'un précipice, en équilibre. Prêt à basculer à tout moment.

 

Et proche de le faire, alors que Manuel bouge. Alors que là où il l'a laissé se retourner et alors même qu'Emmanuel refuse encore de lever les yeux vers lui, il avance une jambe, un bras, une main qu'il pose contre un mur. Son corps qui toucherait le sien si la poitrine d'Emmanuel ne se soulevait qu'à peine plus. Il est là, il est partout autour de lui. Et la fragrance de cette odeur boisée, mélange d'eau de toilette, d'après-rasage et autres produits de beauté le met au supplice. Cruel rappel de la scène qui s’est jouée quelques jours auparavant et qui l’a laissé blessé ; cruel rappel de ce qu’il aurait voulu ne jamais voir s’arrêter.

 

Sauf que c'est Manuel lui-même qui lui donne l'occasion de reprendre le pouvoir sur ses propres réactions. C'est Manuel lui-même qui le pousse à reprendre le contrôle de son corps tout entier, à se redresser alors qu'il n'avait pas conscience de s'être légèrement laissé glisser contre le mur trop lisse pour reprendre toute sa place. C'est Manuel lui-même, alors qu'il relance, de ce ton si caractéristique qui pique Emmanuel au vif :

 

« Et bien, Emmanuel, tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est bien dommage. Surtout pour un nouveau Premier ministre. »

 

Ce n'est pas la question, peu intelligente et purement rhétorique, qui pousse Emmanuel à sa limite. Ce n'est pas non plus le sous-entendu à peine voilé, qui coince une seconde le souffle d'Emmanuel dans ses poumons. Mais c'est bien l'utilisation de son tout nouveau titre, plein du mépris dont est capable Manuel. Un mépris qu'Emmanuel se refuse de subir.

 

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu sais comme moi qu'il est important de savoir sur quelles forces je vais pouvoir m'appuyer.

-Et tu n'en as aucune, derrière toi. Mais tu vas te faire un plaisir de séduire les personnes qui pourraient t'être utiles.

-Peut-être, ne peut s'empêcher de provoquer Emmanuel. J'ai juste besoin de personnes de confiance sur lesquelles pouvoir m'appuyer. »

 

Et Manuel est si près qu'Emmanuel sent son corps se tendre un peu plus à l’attaque du plus jeune. Qu'il sait qu'il lui suffirait de juste une seconde, le temps d'un clignement de paupières, pour venir capturer ces lèvres serrées par l’affront avant même que Manuel ne répondre. De réaliser ce fantasme qui embrase ses sens, alors que cette position si proche, presque intime, menace à tout instant de lui faire tourner la tête. Pourtant, Emmanuel n'a pas quitté des yeux ce regard de glace qui le cloue sur place, le brûle de l'intérieur. Il refuse, cette fois, de baisser sa garde, d'abaisser ses défenses. De s'abaisser, lui, à céder à Manuel. Et il sait que c'est ce qui a toujours plu à son amant. Qu'ils se sont toujours autant affrontés que charmés, combattus que conquis. Il a autant envie de lui qu'il n'a envie de le repousser. Et il sent, dans toute l'attitude de Manuel, qu'il en est de même pour lui. Qu'en lui se disputent, avec une violence rarement atteinte, autant la rage que le désir.

 

Et Emmanuel se sent proche de céder. De céder à cette pulsion aussi folle qu'évidente. De commettre, dans les couloirs de l'Assemblée Nationale, ce qui pourrait bien être une erreur irréparable. Politique. Personnelle. Définitive.

 

Et ce sont des voix, non loin, qui le sauvent de cette bêtise à laquelle il a bel et bien cru un instant s'abandonner. Des voix, et les bruits de pas d'un petit groupe en plein débat, qui se rapproche et ne saurait tarder à les surprendre. Il y a le bond en arrière de Manuel, qui se détourne, et dont l'expression se ferme. Il y a le geste, rapide, mécanique, d'Emmanuel, qui lisse le tissu de sa veste de costume. Et il y a enfin l'arrivée d'assistants parlementaires, qui se raidissent en les voyant, les saluent rapidement, visiblement intimidés de se trouver en leur présence. Et Manuel de leur jeter un regard peu amène, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Emmanuel, comme si leur présence n'avait rien changé à leur conversation. Comme si tous n'étaient pas capables de sentir la tension qui habitaient toujours les lieux.

 

« Monsieur le Premier ministre. »

 

Emmanuel se retient de relever, devant témoin, cette façon de prendre congé de lui. Et se contente de lui sourire, de ce sourire qu'il sait insupportable pour son prédécesseur malheureux.

 

« On se voit bientôt, nous en discuterons à ce moment là. Bonne journée, Manuel. »

 

Et il pousse, jusqu'au bout, alors que l'autre fait demi-tour avant, il le suppose, de faire éclater toute sa colère contre lui. Déjà, les intrus s'esquivent eux aussi, évitant de trop traîner dans les parages. Déjà, Emmanuel les a oubliés, fourrant son téléphone dans l'une de ses poches de peur de céder à une toute nouvelle envie.

 

Celle d'envoyer un message à Manuel. L'un de ses messages composés en général d'une simple série de chiffres, qu'ils ont eu l'habitude d'échanger, depuis des mois et des mois lorsqu'ils avaient l'envie, le besoin, même, de se voir dans un cadre bien plus privé que ne leur laissait les couloirs de l'Elysée, de Matignon, de Bercy, ou n'importe quel autre lieu public qui justifierait qu'ils s'y côtoient. Trois premiers chiffres pour le numéro de chambre de cet hôtel qui les a vus tant de fois se rejoindre. Quatre chiffres encore pour indiquer une heure. Et la promesse, pour une étreinte, pour quelques heures, pour une nuit, même, parfois, d'une passion de laquelle l'un et l'autre n'ont eu de cesse d'être les victimes consentantes.

 

Emmanuel se fait violence, pourtant. Il chasse cette pensée, tout en sachant qu'elle ne cessera de le hanter pour le reste de la journée. Mais il se refuse d'y céder. Même si, juste avant qu'il ne surgisse dans ce couloir, qu'il bouleverse un peu plus encore sa journée, Emmanuel a eu le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'il avait cru tant redouter. Pour rien. Parce que Valls a voté la confiance à son gouvernement.

 

Manuel a bel et bien voté _pour lui_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, le second devrait arriver dimanche en 15 ! N'hésitez pas en attendant à me laissez vos commentaires, vos avis, des kudos... Je prend tout !
> 
> Et encore mille mercis à Pilgrim67, vraiment.
> 
> A bientôt tout le monde !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nouvelle rencontre, un soir, dans une chambre d'hôtel... Et mener une politique tambour battant avec un nouveau gouvernement tout en conciliant vie privée et vie publique paraît parfois particulièrement compliqué. Jusqu'à quand Emmanuel pourra-t-il y parvenir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre (en temps et en heure, ça change de l'ancienne fic XD) et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour les kudos qui font toujours chaud au coeur et surtout pour les commentaires, Sarah et Fedal bien sûr, et puis surtout à pilgrim67 qui commente mais en plus me motive vraiment à avancer et continuer, c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! 
> 
> (D'ailleurs même si je pense que mes lecteurs doivent déjà le faire, j'encourage vivement ceux qui ne le font pas à aller lire sa nouvelle fic "Eteins la lumière" qui est encore une fois un vrai bijou et un régal à lire... Et dans laquelle on retrouve mon couple phare, le M&M's ! Vraiment courrez-y sans une hésitation!!)
> 
> Bonne lecture tout le monde !

Les palaces parisiens sont réputés pour leur luxe. Des chambres meublées avec goût, qui même lorsqu'elles se ressemblent, parviennent par quelques éléments de décorations stratégiquement placés, à faire preuve d'une sobre originalité. Les palaces parisiens sont également réputés pour leur discrétion. Le maître d'hôtel veille jalousement aux secrets de ses riches clients, s'assurant de la fidélité du moindre cuisinier, de la moindre femme de chambre. On ne saurait dévoiler à quiconque ce qui peut se dérouler entre ces murs.

 

C'est ainsi que passent inaperçus les allées et venues d'un député, ancien Premier ministre, et d'un Premier ministre, ancien ministre de l'Économie. Si on les reconnaît, on n'en dit rien. On détourne les regards. Et on n'émet aucun commentaire, même une fois la porte fermée.

 

A l'intérieur non plus, aucune parole n'est échangée. Il n'y a pas le temps. Pour celui qui vient d'entrer, il y a juste la surprise d'un choc, d'une collision alors qu'il retient comme il le peut le corps de celui qui attendait et qui vient presque littéralement de lui sauter dessus. Un instant, tout n'est que confusion, enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes qui menacent de chuter, jusqu'à ce qu'un meuble quelconque offre un appui suffisant pour empêcher une catastrophe. Et, aussitôt, ce sont des lèvres qui se cherchent, avides, affamées. Comme animées d'une soif qui ne semble pas pouvoir s'étancher. Déjà, une veste de costume vient de tomber.

 

Le baiser ne prend pas fin, lorsque les rapports de force s'inversent. Lorsque les mains saisissent une chemise, une épaule, pour renverser les positions. Lorsque le dos de celui qui dominait la situation jusqu'alors vient s'appuyer contre un mur, sans se rendre compte qu'on l'a forcé à reculer. Lui-même trop occupé à dégager du tissu, retirer une cravate. Et lorsque les visages s'éloignent pour un souffle, ce n'est que pour mieux revenir, plus vite, plus fort encore, laissant les dents s'entrechoquer dans une maladresse passagère, les langues se retrouver dans un gémissement passionné.

 

La température de la chambre, grâce à l'échauffement des corps, semble déjà avoir montée de quelques degrés.

 

Jusqu'à ce que les doigts viennent frôler la peau découverte, provoquant un grondement de gorge du plus vieux. Jusqu'à ce que des lèvres viennent se poser sur la peau fragile d'un cou, dévorant plus qu'embrassant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un prénom échappe au plus jeune dans un souffle, expression de désir qu'il ne sait contrôler alors que chaque centimètre de peau touchée lui semble à vif.

 

« Manuel... »

 

Et un prénom, susurré d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, dans une cambrure sensuelle...

 

Qui a soudain l'effet d'un cri aux oreilles du concerné, une brûlure sur sa peau. Qui le voit se reculer d'un bond, avec la même violence dans le rejet que l'instant d'avant été passionné. Qui voit soudain s'affronter deux regards, pleins d'une surprise partagée. Avant que l'un ne se fonde en incompréhension. Avant que l'autre ne se métamorphose en colère.

 

Et c'est comme si, soudain, une chape de plomb était tombée sur la chambre d'hôtel.

 

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Emmanuel ? » Manuel s'écrie, brisant le statu quo de cette lutte silencieuse, faisant presque sursauter le-dit Emmanuel. Dont l'attitude change aussitôt, dissimulant derrière une morgue arrogante la morsure du rejet.

 

« Quoi, ça n'était pas assez clair pour toi ? »

 

Une question comme réponse. Une phrase comme une gifle, comme s'il fallait absolument se défendre, coup pour coup.

 

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ? » Mais, avant qu'Emmanuel ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'infirmer ou confirmer ses propos, Manuel continue, de cette voix à la rage à peine contenue.

 

« Tu as cru quoi, qu'il te suffisait de vouloir prendre ton pied pour que je sois à ta disposition ? Que tu pourrais disposer de moi comme d'un jouet ? »

 

La voix de Manuel résonne maintenant entre les murs. Il s'est rapproché, de nouveau, envahissant l'espace personnel d'Emmanuel. Et son doigt qui vient s'écraser sur la poitrine de son successeur est douloureux d'accusation. Et comme s'il était tellement lourd, le souffle manque dans les poumons d'Emmanuel.

 

Ça n'arrête pas Manuel. Rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Surtout pas le regard vacillant d'Emmanuel qui fait un peu plus encore monter la pression dans ses veines.

 

« Tu pensais que tu pouvais piétiner ma vie, mes engagements, comme le gamin ambitieux et capricieux que tu es, et continuer à m'enfler comme tu l'as fait ? Tu m'as eu une fois, Emmanuel, avec tes beaux discours et tes airs mielleux, mais crois moi, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

 

Une pause dans ces vociférations. Le temps de reprendre un souffle. Le temps d'achever ce monologue comme on met à terre un adversaire. La main a quitté la poitrine, est venue se glisser dans les boucles claires, trop longues, juste sur la nuque du plus jeune. Mais loin d'une caresse, les doigts agrippent, agressent, tirent jusqu'à ce que la tête vienne se bloquer contre le mur. Jusqu'à faire grimacer. Jusqu'à, sans vraiment blesser, être assez douloureux pour empêcher une réelle résistance.

 

« Je ne suis pas là pour te baiser quand bon te semble, Emmanuel. Tu as intérêt à ne plus jamais l'oublier. »

 

Les mots sont crus, bien plus que ce qu'ils n'ont l'habitude d'échanger. Les mots sont durs, autant qu'ils ont l'habitude de se jeter au visage. Et pourtant, il y a encore une bravache en réponse. Il y a encore la provocation. Il y a encore les mots qui s'échappent presque des lèvres que le sourire a momentanément désertées.

 

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu aujourd'hui ? »

 

Les mots qui font mouche, qui font tiquer. L'instant de flottement. Une seconde, deux. Puis le corps qui vient se coller contre l'autre, le bloquer un peu plus encore. Les deux torses qui entrent en contact, les cœurs qui s'emballent. Les bassins qui se touchent. Les sangs qui s'échauffent. Les désirs qui s'éveillent.

 

Et les lèvres de Manuel qui viennent capturer celles d'Emmanuel. Dures. Brutales. Les langues qui se mêlent dans un gémissement. Les yeux d'Emmanuel qui se ferment aussitôt. Ses mains qui s'accrochent aux bras de Manuel. Ses mouvements bloqués par le corps contre le sien alors qu'il tente d'accentuer le contact, délicieuse torture. Le sang qui bat à ses tempes, trop vite, trop fort. Et son corps qui menace de se consumer à chaque seconde un peu plus.

 

Jusqu'à ce que Manuel s'écarte, juste assez pour murmurer à son oreille :

 

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

 

Et les mots sont aussi froids que le baiser a été brûlant. Et Emmanuel cligne des yeux, une fois, deux, trois. Peu sûr, après ce début d'étreinte qui le laisse pantelant, de parvenir à les assimiler. Et déjà, Manuel s'est écarté, l'a lâché, totalement. A récupéré sa veste de costume tombée au sol, rattache sa chemise, sans un regard pour l'autre homme. Avant de sortir. Comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Comme si son corps à lui n'était pas dévoré du même feu. Comme si l'autre n'existait pas.

 

Et Emmanuel se retrouve seul dans cette grande chambre vide, trop silencieuse. Seul, avec son corps qui réclame plus, tellement plus. Et c'est ce corps soudain lourd qui se laisse tomber sur ce lit soudain beaucoup trop grand, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a encore touché. Et c'est sa propre main qui se dirige vers son entrejambe, qui libère son érection. Qui prodigue les caresses rêvées de l'autre.

 

Il est seul, dans cette grande chambre trop luxueuse, qu'il finit par confondre avec toutes les autres. Il est seul, dans cette pièce où résonne encore la présence de Manuel. Il est seul avec son désir frustré dont il tente de se libérer, gestes mécaniques sans plus aucune sensualité. Il est seul avec la honte et l'humiliation que Manuel vient, délibérément, de lui infliger. Il est seul avec le début de nausée d'un sentiment de culpabilité.

 

XXX

 

Il n'a pas le temps pour les états d'âme, lui rappelle une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit. Il a trop à faire pour se laisser aller aux remords, aux regrets ou même pire, à la culpabilité. Et, surtout, il n'a aucune raison pour ça. C'est du moins ce dont il voudrait se persuader alors qu'il croque dans la petite viennoiserie offerte ; il peut bien, après tout, profiter pour une fois de l'absence de Brigitte à ses côtés pour savourer quelque peu des petits plaisirs qui accompagnent les lourdes responsabilités qui sont les siennes. Et la collation servie lors de son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec le Président en fait bien partie. D'autant plus quand il s'agit de faire part d'un désaccord aussi important, aussi structurel que celui qu'ils abordent actuellement.

 

« Tu savais, en me nommant, que je refuserais de mener à bien cette réforme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous en discutons encore. »

 

Peu de choses ont changé en ces lieux depuis sa propre nomination. Les meubles sont toujours à leur place, les décorations aussi. Le décor est toujours la preuve contemporaine des ors de la République, mêlant le quotidien à l'Histoire dans un savant mélange d'apparat et de fonctionnel. Et l'occupant des lieux non plus n'a bien sûr pas changé, homme à l'apparente bonhomie avec ses photos personnelles et sa collection de voitures miniatures, en réalité redoutable machine politique. Macron en est parfaitement conscient, alors qu'il se retrouve installé dans ce fauteuil confortable, pour avoir été reçu avant cela plus d'une fois dans ce bureau. Rien n'a physiquement changé autour de lui dans cet environnement qu'il a presque envie de qualifier de familier. Ce qui a changé, par contre, c'est sa relation avec l'homme qui lui fait face aujourd'hui, légitime occupant du bureau présidentiel.

 

Oh, bien sûr, ces rapports ne sont pas pour autant mauvais. François l'apprécie toujours et leurs discussions restent parfaitement cordiales. Mais leurs fonctions respectives ne peuvent que provoquer quelques frictions lorsqu'ils abordent les quelques désaccords qu'ils partagent – ou, plutôt, ne partagent pas – dans le huis-clos de leurs rendez-vous. Et si ceux-ci sont moins tendus que ceux que Hollande pouvait avoir avec le prédécesseur d'Emmanuel sur les derniers temps de leur collaboration, ils n'en restent pas moins théâtres de certains débats âprement menés.

 

« C'est une promesse que j'ai faite devant le Congrès, Emmanuel, tu ne peux pas simplement la balayer ainsi.

-Et c'était déjà une mauvaise idée quand tu l'as faite. Je refuse de prendre le chemin de cette dérive identitaire.

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela, annone François, les sourcils froncés dans une expression soucieuse.

-Peut-être. Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle est perçue et qu'elle sera instrumentalisée. Et je ne répéterai pas les erreurs déjà commises. »

 

Et il y a ce nom qui flotte entre eux, sans qu'il ne soit prononcé, sans qu'Emmanuel surtout se résolve à y penser. Il n'y a pas besoin de le dire à haute voix de toute façon pour que tous les deux sachent de quoi parle Macron. Après que Hollande ait annoncé sa volonté d'inclure à la Constitution la déchéance de nationalité devant les membres du Sénat et de l'Assemblée, il y a de cela près de quatre mois, Valls est monté plusieurs fois au front pour défendre cette idée. Bec et ongles, corps et âme. Avec une énergie remarquée par tous, d'autant plus redoublée qu'il a essuyé nombre de critiques, l'animosité de plus de personnes encore. Et, ils le savent aussi tous deux, cette mesure a largement amplifié son caractère clivant.

 

C'est une chose qu'Emmanuel se refuse à faire. Il refuse de risquer de mettre au ban toute une partie de la population, même s'il sait que là n'a jamais été l'intention de cette mesure. Il refuse de diviser un peu plus, il refuse de s'attirer la colère de ceux qui ont déjà tant de mal à lui accorder leur confiance. Il refuse d'aller à la catastrophe annoncée. D'autant plus que, si Valls a mis énormément de lui-même dans cette mesure, Macron, lui, a toujours pris grand soin de faire savoir qu'il y est totalement opposé.

 

Même s'il ne s'oppose pas au Président. En tout cas, pas directement. Il ne sourit même pas, conscient de la gravité de leur discussion. Il ne prend à aucun moment cela comme un jeu, même si c'est bien dans un jeu de lutte de pouvoir qu'il s'est actuellement positionné. Mais il refuse de s'énerver et de prendre le risque de braquer François. Non. Il se doit d'être bien plus subtil que cela pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

 

Et il sait que c'est chose faite, ou presque, au soupir qui finit par s'échapper des lèvres de Hollande. Il a refusé de lui-même rompre le silence, conscient que rajouter de la pression maintenant aurait sans doute des effets bénéfiques pour lui dans l'immédiat, mais se montrerait très probablement néfaste à long et même moyen terme. En face de lui, son supérieur joue un instant avec le stylo entre ses doigts, prend quelques notes sur un calepin, avant de finalement lâcher :

 

« Je vais y réfléchir. Nous en reparlerons la semaine prochaine. »

 

Emmanuel a le bon goût de ne pas laisser échapper un quelconque triomphalisme. Tout juste esquisse-t-il un sourire, un hochement de tête. On dit souvent de Hollande qu'il peine à décider, à se positionner, cherchant à contenter les uns et les autres. Emmanuel sait, aujourd'hui pourtant, que la décision de celui qui se place comme son mentor en politique est déjà prise, même si celle-ci a encore besoin d'être quelque peu mûrie. Il sait qu'il obtiendra gain de cause.

 

La revanche a sur sa langue un léger goût de satisfaction. Pas qu'il ne soit vexé, pas à proprement parler veut-il se persuader : il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillage, allons, pas plus qu'il n'a d'énergie à y consacrer. Mais abandonner aujourd'hui cette réforme insensée qui a tant fait débat venge en quelque sorte l'affront qu'il a subi de l'abandon de son projet de loi Noé, éclipsé par cette même réforme. Et même si certains des dispositifs qu'il prévoyait d'y inclure ont trouvé leur place au sein de la loi Travail, il sait que son nom n'y sera pas directement associé. Ca n'est pas, à ses yeux, le plus important. Mais ça l'est assez pour que cette victoire soit plus encore appréciable.

 

C'est d'ailleurs sur cette loi qui agite tant aujourd'hui l'opinion publique que se poursuit cet entretien, avant que ne soient évoqués divers autres sujets, de l'éducation à la sécurité. Une réunion préparatoire d'un Conseil des Ministres comme toujours parfaitement efficace et où la tension qui pouvait exister sous l'ancien Premier ministre semble bel et bien bannie.

 

Et ce n'est pas le seul moment où le changement s'est fait remarquer. Car le Premier ministre nouvellement nommé dégage une aura bien différente de son prédécesseur. Valls a toujours eu la réputation globale d'un colérique et, lorsqu'on le connaissait un peu, d'un faux dur cachant un vrai timide. Macron, lui, a su immédiatement s'attirer l'affection des équipes de l'Elysée. Et pour cause, lui qui a travaillé entre ces murs pendant les deux premières années du mandat de Hollande n'a pas oublié ceux qui ont été ses collègues. Il a pour chacun un sourire, une parole aimable. Il serre la main des conseillers, fait même la bise à certains qui sont restés ses amis. Mais la finalité reste pourtant la même qu'avant. L'entretien avec le Président se déroule en huis-clos dans le bureau de ce dernier. Sans observateur, sans conseiller, sans même directeurs de cabinet.

 

Car si Macron n'a pas repris l'attitude, il a clairement repris les habitudes. Celle de ce face-à-face, dont il sait qu'il tirera bien plus qu'avec un seul témoin, comme le faisait son prédécesseur. Celle des costumes, qu'il copie jusque dans leurs teintes, jusque dans l'assortiment des cravates. Celle de la fermeté vis-à-vis de ses ministres, qu'il agrémente pour sa part souvent d'un sourire. Jusqu'à celle de la mesure du pas, de la droiture de la posture, qui a fait voir à plus d'un collaborateur du Président comme ceux du Premier ministre à Matignon l'ombre de Manuel Valls dans celle d'Emmanuel.

 

C'est sans nouveau heurt que se termine cette réunion alors que les deux hommes, bien plus habitués à la discussion et aux consensus qu'au conflit, en sortent tous deux le sourire aux lèvres. C'est sans heurt aussi que se déroule le Conseil des Ministres, malgré les débats animés et les désaccords latents. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres, malgré son pas pressé et son emploi du temps chargé qu'Emmanuel s'engouffre dans la voiture sécurisée chargée de le ramener directement à Matignon.

 

Et c'est après avoir profité de ce cours laps de temps pour envoyer messages sur messages, organiser réunions sur rendez-vous que Macron regagne son bureau à l'Hôtel de Matignon, sans jamais perdre une minute. Il a trop à faire pour s'arrêter, d'autant plus s'il veut pouvoir dégager quelques dizaines de minute pour, comme il l'a promis, déjeuner avec Brigitte. Son emploi du temps déjà chargé en tant que ministre de l'Economie est désormais encore plus rempli. Il ne s'en plaint pourtant pas. Il aime ce qu'il fait, plus que tout. Même si parfois avoir une vie privée s'avère quelque peu compliqué.

 

_Et avoir une double vie, alors..._

 

La pensée le prend par surprise, lui fait rater une marche. Se rattrape sur la rambarde des escaliers qu'il vient de finir de monter dans un bruit sourd de choc, surpris lui-même. Surpris de la violence de l'attaque de son propre esprit. Un instant, il ne bouge plus. Un instant, il se fige. Un instant, il ne voit plus les dorures qui l'entourent, le décor somptueux. Un instant, il ne voit plus que l'ombre de cet homme qui vient soudain le hanter.

 

Avant de se rappeler qu'il n'est pas seul, pas encore. Avant de sentir sur lui les regards interrogateurs, un peu inquiet, même, de son équipe de secrétaires, qui l'ont vu ainsi se figer, trébucher, alors qu'il allait pour traverser leur bureau et regagner le sien. Et il prend sur lui de se retourner, comme si de rien n'était, de les rassurer d'un sourire d'excuse, d'un mot d'esprit, avant de presser le pas pour regagner son lieu de travail principal. Pour pousser la lourde porte que personne ici ne franchit sans autorisation. Pour laisser libre court au souffle qu'il a retenu, presque malgré lui, pour ne pas qu'une seule des personnes se rendent compte de la difficulté avec laquelle il aurait pu l'extirper de sa poitrine.

 

Parce que son cœur bat un peu trop vite. Parce que ses mains tremblent un peu trop. Parce qu'il a l'impression que, sur son visage, se lit le fruit de ses pensées coupables.

 

Parce qu'il a l'impression soudaine que Manuel est encore là, dans chacun des meubles de la pièce qu'il a occupée pendant des mois. Parce qu'il a l'impression de le voir, appuyé contre ce bureau. Ces bras croisés, ses jambes si raides, son dos si droit. Son regard attentif posé sur lui, alors que lui-même n'a de cesse de pérorer sur des dizaines de sujets, tous si différents les uns des autres.

 

_« Tu parles trop, Emmanuel. »_

 

L'impression soudaine d'un souffle sur ses lèvres. D'un sentiment d'attente qui n'en peut plus de le prendre à la gorge. D'impatience qui chauffe ses nerfs à vif. De ses mains qui le maintiennent immobile, l'une sur sa nuque, l'autre sur son bras. De ce baiser qu'ils ont partagé pour la première fois, lui déjà contre cette porte sur laquelle il vient de s'appuyer avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Alors que son souffle se fait plus court, menaçant de faire défaut à ses poumons.

 

Il ferme ses yeux avec force, a l'envie féroce de presser ses paupières de ses deux mains pour en effacer l'image qui se dessine autour de lui, s'il n'avait peur de perdre l'équilibre en lâchant le battant de bois. Et il se détourne du bureau, certain que le fantôme aura alors disparu lorsqu'il rouvrira les yeux.

 

Qu'il pose sur ce canapé d'un autre temps. Confortable. Oh combien confortable, il en sait quelque chose. Et il a l'impression d'y être. Assis, de nouveau. Allongé. De sentir le tissu crisser sous ses doigts alors que son corps est bloqué sous le sien. De sentir ses lèvres qui le dévorent, cette langue qui danse sur sa peau. De le sentir à lui et en lui, encore et encore.

 

_« Manuel... Oui Manuel, plus fort ! »_

 

De sentir cette bouche qui vient cueillir à leur source ses propres exclamations avant qu'on ne les entende, conscients tous deux du danger et d'autant plus excités. D'être plus vivant que jamais dans cette étreinte, de se perdre dans ses bras. De sentir ce désir qui le consume rencontrer ce plaisir qui le rend fou. De le toucher, lui aussi, encore, encore et encore !

 

Et il ne peut retenir la plainte qui s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que le souvenir semble imprégner chacune de ses cellules. Cela fait des jours, pourtant, qu'il s'efforce de ne pas penser à lui, depuis cette rencontre catastrophique qui l'a laissé seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Cela fait des jours qu'il chasse tout souvenir de ce qu'ils ont pu vivre, toute discussion qui pourrait l'évoquer. Des jours qu'il fuit toute allusion possible à Manuel.

 

Peine perdue. Comme si tous ces efforts n'avaient fait que construire une digue qui cède si brutalement qu'elle le laisse choqué. Hébété. Parce que Manuel est là. Partout autour de lui. Manuel a laissé son odeur dans cette pièce, dans cette essence boisée qui le prend soudain aux narines. Emmanuel s'efforce toujours de ne pas la sentir. Manuel a laissé sa marque jusque sur le mur si vide de l'absence de son portrait d'enfant. Emmanuel s'efforce toujours de ne pas le regarder. Manuel est partout autour de lui. Et Emmanuel est à sa place. Dans son rôle de chef de gouvernement. Dans son bureau. Dans son costume...

 

Non. Non.

 

« Non ! »

 

Il ne sait si c'est le cri qui s'échappe de ses lèvres ou son poing qui vient frapper le bois avec force qui réduit soudain à néant le tourbillon si puissant qui a bien failli l'emporter. Soudain, pourtant, la faiblesse de ses jambes ne semble qu'un lointain souvenir. Soudain, le nœud dans sa gorge n'est plus qu'un obstacle qu'il se promet de faire disparaître. Soudain, il refuse de se laisser dépasser par une quelconque culpabilité.

 

Parce qu'il n'a pas de double vie, n'en a jamais eu. Même pas d'aventure, alors qu'il n'a pas revu Manuel, qu'il n'a même pas communiqué avec lui - et qu'il a bien compris qu'il n'avait plus aucun intérêt à le faire - depuis ce rendez-vous raté. Et il est hors de question de se sentir soudain l'âme d'un imposteur. On l'a choisi, lui, pour une mission précise. On l'a choisi pour travailler, on l'a choisi pour rassembler, on l'a choisi pour avancer. Et il est hors de question qu'il laisse quoi que ce soit se mettre en travers de ces objectifs.

 

Alors Emmanuel, enfin, se décolle de la porte de son bureau, espérant que son coup, tout comme le cri qui lui a échappé, n'ont pas résonné au-delà de l'antichambre qui sépare son bureau du reste du monde. Il le verra sans doute assez vite aux regards de ses collaborateurs ; et ne doute pas, à ce moment-là, de trouver les mots qu'il faut pour détourner l'attention de ces derniers sur d'autres sujets bien plus importants.

 

Comme lui doit le faire avec son propre esprit en cet instant. Et c'est avec cet élan soudain de motivation qu'il rejoint son bureau, ouvre aussitôt ses dossiers. Et s'y plonge tout aussitôt.

 

Tant et si bien qu'il sursaute presque aux trois coups frappés à sa porte et s'apprête d'autant plus à renvoyer vertement la personne qui se permet d'entrer avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. Il n'a pas, heureusement, le temps de le faire, car déjà vient résonner à ses oreilles une voix chantante qu'il connaît par cœur :

 

« Je ne te dérange pas, mon chéri ? »

 

Et le sourire d'Emmanuel n'est pas feint alors qu'il accueille l'arrivée de son épouse, toujours aussi époustouflante dans sa jolie robe rouge, alors qu'on l'a d'ores et déjà débarrassée de son manteau dès son entrée dans ses lieux.

 

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-J'ai un peu attendu, oui, je pensais que tu descendrais m'accueillir comme tu le fais d'habitude. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je me doutais que tu devais être en train de travailler, et puis je connais bien assez les lieux pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être accompagnée. »

 

Tout en parlant, la voilà qui retire le foulard qui couvre encore son cou, qu'elle se défait de son sac qu'elle pose sans même la regarder sur une chaise présente non loin, qu'elle remet en place ses cheveux blonds. Et Emmanuel, toujours aussi ébloui, qui ne peut s'empêcher de suivre des yeux chacun de ses mouvements. De l'étreindre, de déposer un baiser aux coins de ses lèvres, de respirer l'odeur si fine de la fragrance de son parfum. Oublieux d'oublier, peut-être, ses errements précédents. Et qui se perd dans la présence de son épouse comme il vient de se perdre dans les méandres de son travail juste avant.

 

Et cela fonctionne, bien sûr. Comme toujours. Car il est si simple de mener une conversation à tambours battants avec Brigitte, sur n'importe quel sujet. Il sait qu'il peut lui raconter tout, ou presque, et qu'elle a toujours un avis pertinent à lui donner. Il se sent, comme toujours, intellectuellement stimulé, alors que les remarques de son épouse sont toujours si pertinentes. Et il se sent bien. Il se sent presque reposé, dans cette parenthèse de tranquillité. Il se sent presque au calme, presque loin de toute la pression qui incombe à sa tâche, lorsqu'elle est à ses côtés. Il se sent bien, oui. Juste bien. Une respiration après le début de matinée mouvementée, après la fin de matinée pire encore.

 

« Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Manuel ? »

 

Jusqu'à cette question. Les mots anodins. La phrase qui le fige. Ébranle son calme. Réduit son souffle à un simple filet sifflant. Fait si parfaitement écho à la panique qui l'a saisi plus tôt qu'il ne peut croire à une coïncidence. Et les mille interrogations qui surgissent tout à coup. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me demande ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut savoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ?_ Sur la fourchette qu'il tient en main, ses doigts se sont crispés. Refermés. Comme l'est soudain son esprit, autour d'une peur qui lui brouille les entrailles.

 

« Aucune. Pourquoi ? »

 

Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être agressif avec Brigitte, même dans les pires moments de tension. Il préfère, toujours, défouler sa colère sur d'autres activités : sur un peu de sport, sur un nouveau dossier. Sur un morceau au piano, même, comme lors de la décision de passer en force sur sa loi phare l'année précédente, ce qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter. Jamais, espère-t-il, il ne lui parle de façon à la froisser. Pourtant, elle se contente d'un haussement de sourcil étonné devant cette réaction. D'une certaine distance aussi, peut-être, dans la raideur de sa posture. Et elle est peut-être un peu froide, au moment de répliquer :

 

« Il semblerait qu'il ait eu quelques ennuis. Je sais bien que vous semblez être en froid, depuis que tu as été nommé. Mais je pensais que tu étais au courant. »

 

Il tique, un peu. Tente de se ressaisir, pour ne surtout pas l'envoyer paître. Il n'est pas Valls, justement, et il refuse de se laisser aller à un accès de colère. Non. Il sourit. D'un sourire un peu plus crispé. Un léger bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Parce qu'il ne veut pas savoir. Et en même temps, il se retrouve soudain dévoré de curiosité. Et puis il sait qu'il se doit de se rattraper.

 

« Non. On ne s'est pas vraiment parlé, depuis... rétorque Emmanuel, feignant l'indifférence quant à cet état de fait. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Ce n'est rien. Visiblement, de toute façon, ça ne t'intéresse pas.

-Mais si, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, si tu trouves ça important. Excuse-moi de ma réaction... Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Anne l'a quitté. Il a une aventure, de ce que j'en ai appris. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas supporté. »

 

_« Tu m'as tout pris, et il fallait que tu me prennes aussi ça. »_

 

S'il avait été en train de boire, nul doute qu'il aurait recraché toute l'eau avalée sur son déjeuner à moitié entamé. Heureusement, il n'est qu'en train de remplir les verres, et le liquide qui s'écoule sur la table entre eux est seulement celle qui s'écoule de la carafe qu'il tient dans sa main alors que celle-ci a un soubresaut, alors que la voix de Manuel semble soudain hurler dans son esprit. Se mêle au début de cacophonie ambiante, même, car aussitôt, Brigitte s'écrie, surprise, et se recule pour éviter que le liquide ne vienne imprégner le tissu de sa robe. Aussitôt, il s'excuse de sa maladresse, éponge comme il peut avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dégâts, de quelques mouvements précipités.

 

Et le cœur d'Emmanuel semble s'être soudain arrêté. _Elle sait._ Pourquoi sinon viendrait-elle à lui parler ce cela, aujourd'hui ? _Elle sait._ Comment l'a-t-elle appris ? _Elle sait._ Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas été assez prudents, est-ce qu'il a laissé des preuves ? Est-ce qu'elle a vu ses messages, compris le code ? Est-ce qu'elle a vu dans ses yeux, dans son attitude, la trace de cette culpabilité qu'il refuse lui-même de considérer ?

 

Et il a peur, soudain. Une peur qui lui tord les entrailles, qui le vide de toute autre pensée. Elle sait, et ça ne devrait même pas vraiment l'inquiéter, parce que leur relation a toujours été ce qu'elle est. Parce qu'elle lui a toujours laissé sa liberté, tant qu'il ne s'y est pas perdu. Mais cette fois est différente. Et il refuse de se demander pourquoi. Il sait seulement que le fait qu'elle sache, enfin, qu'elle ait compris ce qui s'est passé, ne peut que le terrifier. Parce qu'il ne peut en être autrement.

 

Elle sait.

 

Mais elle rit, déjà. Elle rit, et c'est une musique délicieuse qui tinte à ses oreilles. Elle rit, et il ne comprend pas, pas tout de suite, tout entier tourné vers sa culpabilité. Elle rit, et en fait, elle est déjà passée à autre chose, comme si la nouvelle n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. Et devant sa mine déconfite, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'amuser. Même si, alors que ses joues se sont teintées de rouge, qu'il a du mal à se recomposer une expression aussi parfaite que celles dont il a l'habitude, elle vient poser sur son bras une main rassurante. Que son expression est un peu inquiète, concernée.

 

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » Il hoche la tête, et elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue. Et motivée, par contre, par la volonté de le convaincre, lui. « Tu es fatigué, Emmanuel. Ne force pas trop, d'accord ? Même si je sais que tu me congédieras dès la fin de notre déjeuner.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ferai attention. D'ailleurs, je pensais rentrer assez tôt, ce soir. »

 

Elle hoche la tête, affichant malgré toute cette moue sceptique qui lui prouve bien qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Et il est bien placé pour savoir qu'elle a bien raison de ne pas lui faire confiance sur ce point là. Il travaillera sans doute encore jusqu'à des heures incongrues. Elle l'appellera sans doute encore une fois, deux, trois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à la rejoindre. Et, comme toujours, elle ne le lui reprochera pas. Elle profite simplement de ces moments, comme ce déjeuner, qu'ils peuvent partager. Et elle le fait pour lui.

 

Alors Emmanuel lui sourit. Emmanuel s'efforce de participer à la conversation, de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui dit. De continuer à jouer le jeu et à faire comme si de rien n'était.

 

Et de lutter, en son for intérieur, contre la nouvelle envie qui vient de naître dans le creux de son ventre. Celle d'envoyer un nouveau message. Codé, ou pas, il n'en a aucune idée. Il ne pense pas une seconde à Anne. Il ne pense même pas vraiment à Brigitte. Il ne pense qu'à Manuel. Et à cette envie soudaine, brutale, qu'il a de préserver ce lien qu'il ne veut surtout pas, il s'en rend d'autant plus compte maintenant, voir se briser. Il n'est pas vraiment certain d'arriver à y résister.

 

 

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu aussi, même si il y a un peu moins de contact entre nos deux protagonistes préférés... Mais on en sait un peu plus, du moins je l'espère.
> 
> Et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me ire ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt pour la suite de ces aventures !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une caresse. Une étreinte. Un baiser. Et le silence d'une relation qui pourri dans une chambre d'hôtel.
> 
> Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas. Et la charge sur les épaules d'Emmanuel ne cesse de croître. Mais il y a des choses à faire, des projets... Et un ancien Premier ministre qui occupe ses pensées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui arrive ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant, même s'il n'est pas des plus joyeux... Merci beaucoup pour vos kudos et vos commentaires, ils sont tellement important. Merci tout particulièrement à Fedal, Celine, Omnishambles 12 (welcome back!), Dylan et bien entendu Pilgrim67 qui m'aide énormément, tant dans la motivation que dans la idée. Merci à toi, vraiment, cette fic ne serait pas pareille sans toi.
> 
> Petit rappel par pur principe, on reste dans de la lolitique, donc même si je me base sur des faits réels et sur des idées politiques que je prête aux personnages, rien n'est vrai bien sûr ! Tout n'est que pure fiction. 
> 
> Bonne lecture tout le monde !

Il n'y a pas eu un seul mot prononcé. Il n'y a pas eu une seule parole échangée. Il n'y a eu que le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, qui claque aussitôt qu'elle se referme. Il ne résonne entre les murs de la chambre d'hôtel que les bruits d'une étreinte partagée. Il n'y a comme communication que la violence d'un combat que les deux protagonistes savent déjà perdu d'avance.

 

On ne distingue pas les voix, ou à peine, dans ce corps à corps frénétique. On entend tout juste un souffle quand il vient à manquer, un grognement qui s'échappe. Un gémissement qui fuse. Un cri.

 

Et il y a ces gestes, ces caresses qui font aussi mal que des coups. Il y a cette langue qui suit le dessin d'un muscle. Il y a cette bouche qui semble mordre plutôt que d'embrasser, qui laisse une marque sur une peau trop claire. Il y a ces doigts qui griffent plutôt que de frôler. Il y a ces rougeurs qui naissent sous ces contacts brutaux. Il y a ces brûlures qui resteront là où la peau n'est déjà plus touchée.

 

Il y a cette main, si blanche, jamais abîmée par un quelconque travail physique, qui se perd dans les cheveux, si noirs. Qui s'y crispe, semble presque hésiter. Qui se force, pourtant, à ne justement pas forcer le moindre mouvement. Pas alors que sur un sexe douloureux de désir se posent des lèvres dont le mouvement n'est que dureté. Et c'est comme un éclair de lumière dans la semi-pénombre ambiante quand, alors que la tête se rejette en arrière dans un cri silencieux, un rai de lumière accroche la chevelure claire, faisant un instant briller les boucles qui paraîtraient presque blondes. Une seconde de grâce. Avant que la réalité ne reprenne ses droits.

 

Car il n'y a aucune espèce de tendresse dans cette fellation. Juste une lutte qui se poursuit. Juste une soumission au plaisir qu'on accorde, le besoin de voir l'autre céder. Céder à tout, céder tout entier. De sentir ses muscles se tendre et de l'avoir à sa merci. Juste des doigts qui maintiennent des hanches demandeuses quand la volonté de la victime consentante n'y suffit plus. Un rythme imposé avec pour seule charge de faire perdre l'esprit.

 

Et cela fonctionne. Il y a ces yeux fermés, ces paupières hermétiquement closes. Ces membres qui ne savent plus que faire d'eux-mêmes, parcourus de soubresauts. Ces lèvres qui halètent, ces poumons qui se consument de ne pas trouver l'air nécessaire. Ce cœur qui bat trop vite, et de plus en plus, prêt à éclater.

 

Jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête. Brutalement, trop, alors que tout contact est rompu, alors que l'homme s'est retiré. Alors que se fixe un regard d'orage sur le corps étendu sous lui. Il y a ce moment de flottement, ou plus rien ne bouge, comme une hésitation sur la suite à donner aux événements. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait ces yeux qui se rouvrent, ce regard qui plonge dans son jumeau. Cette bouche entrouverte, si tentante, si tentatrice. Cette expression perdue et en même temps si suppliante. Et ces mains qui viennent se saisir du corps qui surplombe pour l'attirer plus près, toujours plus près.

 

Il n'y a pire demande que celle imposée, ordre plus impérieux que celui qui ne prend même pas la peine d'être verbalisé. Il y a cette chute presque brutale de celui qui dominait jusqu'alors, surpris de se faire soudain ainsi physiquement manipuler. Il y a cette envie qui se fait plus pressante, plus frénétique, d'aller plus loin, bien plus loin que ces moments déjà si intimes. Il y a ce besoin, vital, d'être plus proche encore de l'autre. Il y a ce corps que l'on pourrait croire toujours entièrement soumis, qui pourtant pousse l'autre à aller plus loin, qui le veut comme peut-être jamais il n'a voulu.

 

Il y a la fusion de deux corps dans un râle partagé, dont les esprits semblaient l'instant d'avant si proches de se repousser.

 

Et il y a ce rythme nouveau qu'il impose, allant chercher lui-même ce que l'autre paraît hésiter à lui donner. Il y a ce rythme qui s'impose, lent, d'abord, mais qui a le bon goût de rapidement accélérer. Il y a ces hanches qui se meuvent dans des gestes tellement réguliers qu'ils en deviennent presque cruels, qu'ils paraissent mécaniques. Il y a ces mains appuyées sur le matelas pour ne pas tomber, il y a celles qui se nouent sur une nuque pour se rapprocher. Il y a ce nouveau baiser, plein de lèvres et de langues et de dents, qui fait aussi mal qu'il voudrait libérer.

 

Il y a les souffles qui se mêlent lorsque les yeux s'évitent, restent fermés, lorsque les regards s'esquivent. Il y a ces visages qui s'enfouissent dans le creux d'une épaule, dans la courbe d'un cou.

 

Il y a même peut être un sanglot étouffé.

 

Et puis il y a l'anticipation. Le souvenir de ce que l'on a déjà vécu, partagé, qui consume chacune des cellules. Le plaisir qui n'a de cesse de monter, d'étouffer, presque, à chaque mouvement, à chaque rencontre. L'air qui manque, la chaleur qui s'élève. Et il y a la délivrance, soudaine, brutale, qui transperce et transporte si loin qu'il semble impossible de revenir !

 

Il y a l'oubli. De tout le reste. Du monde entier. Il n'y a pas de plus grande force que celle en cet instant partagée.

 

Il y a les secondes qui suivent. Qui se transforment en minutes. Il y a les bras qui ont emprisonné le corps qui domine. Le même corps qui vient de presque s'effondrer. Il y a le calme, soudain. L'apaisement. Il y a les respirations qui ralentissent, les inspirations qui se font de nouveau plus régulières. Il y a l'ambiance tamisée d'une lumière qui décline par la fenêtre. Et le temps qui continue à s'écouler. Presque doucement.

 

Et puis il y a un sursaut. Une somnolence qui commençait doucement, soudain brutalement interrompue. Un corps qui se dégage d'une étreinte avec une violence horrifiée. Un regard, à peine, avant de se détourner. Des vêtements éparpillés qui sont récupérés à la hâte. Un pantalon enfilé, une chemise reboutonnée, une veste à peine passée, une cravate enfouie dans une poche pour ne pas perdre de temps à être nouée. Une serviette contenant des dossiers saisie. Un dernier regard, aussi dur qu'affolé. Et la porte qui se referme sur un homme qui s'enfuit.

 

Il n'y a plus sur le lit que l'autre homme qui n'a pas eu le temps de réagir, à peine celui de se redresser. Qui n'a rien vu venir, qui n'a pas vu ce moment ou l'autre allait partir, et qui fixe la porte un temps infini, comme si elle pouvait le lui ramener. Avant de se résigner. Avant de se rallonger. Le cœur soudain au bord des lèvres, aussi lourd que les muscles sont fatigués, que le corps abîmé.

 

Il n'y a pas eu une seule parole échangée. Il n'y a pas eu un seul mot prononcé. Il n'y a plus, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, qu'une silhouette esseulée.

 

XXX

 

« On va devoir repousser le lancement. Le contexte ne joue pas vraiment en ta faveur. »

 

Si Emmanuel n'était pas parfaitement réaliste, il pourrait protester. Un accès de mauvaise foi lui donne d'ailleurs terriblement envie de le faire ; il se contient, pourtant, se contente d'un hochement de tête. Il serait bien inutile de contredire cette affirmation. Même s'il déteste absolument le sentiment de frustration que déclenche en lui cette vérité énoncée. Car jusqu'alors, tout était sous contrôle. Tout était parfaitement planifié. Tout avait été prévu, minutieusement organisé, tout avait été préparé pour en arriver à cette date du 6 avril 2016. Le lancement d' _En Marche !_. Tout, absolument tout. Sauf un contexte national social tellement tendu qu'il était impossible pour le Premier ministre de provoquer la moindre vague, et d'autant moins celle du lancement d'un nouveau mouvement dans le paysage politique.

 

Autour de la table, les mines sont sombres. Aucune des personnes présentes, pourtant, ne pense à remettre en question le diagnostique d'Ismaël. Ils sont tous conscients que lancer ce bébé sur lequel ils ont pourtant si ardemment travaillé, ce nouvel organe de politique qu'ils ont construits pierre par pierre et qui ne demande qu'à être dévoilé au grand jour, serait à l'heure actuelle une lamentable erreur stratégique. Ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre en plein mouvement de contestation contre la loi phare du gouvernement actuellement débattue en Commission des lois à l'Assemblée Nationale. Encore moins alors que les centres-villes de vingt-cinq communes sont occupés par les comités du mouvement citoyen Nuit Debout. Emmanuel ne peut pas se le permettre, alors qu'il tente encore et toujours de gagner la confiance de sa propre majorité, si réticente à la lui accorder.

 

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ose interroger Julien, de ce ton mesuré et un peu timide qui trahit son caractère. On ne va pas annuler, quand même ?

-On pourrait repousser. A l'été, ou même plus tard. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, suggère Benjamin.

-Ça nous ramènerait à quoi, à juillet ? On sera encore en pleine session parlementaire, on pourrait penser qu'on tente de gâcher la fin de la dernière année de la magistrature, oppose Richard, pragmatique et ô combien conscient des difficultés politiques qui peuvent les attendre.

-Août est une mauvaise idée aussi. Vous seriez totalement invisibles en plein cœur des vacances. » Brigitte tempère aussitôt, sans que personne ne songe à la contester.

 

Cette idée de report ne semble satisfaire personne autour de la table où sont réunies les forces vives qui entourent Macron. Et, surtout, elle ne le satisfait pas, lui. Parce qu'il sait tout ce qui a été donné. Il sait les heures passées ici, à son appartement, avec ou sans lui quand il ne pouvait se libérer. Il sait tout ce temps à travailler, penser, imaginer. Il sait les rencontres à n'en plus finir, les personnalités d'horizons diverses à séduire, à convaincre. Il sait les sacrifices qu'il a demandés à chacun, sur leurs vies privées, déjà, mais aussi sur leurs vies professionnelles, alors que Julien par exemple a démissionné du poste de chef de son cabinet pour s'occuper à plein temps du mouvement. Il sait parfaitement ce que ce mouvement leur doit. Il sait parfaitement ce qu' _il_ leur doit. Et il considère comme proscrit le fait de les décevoir.

 

« Deux semaines. » La discussion, qui se poursuivait alors que lui-même se perdait dans ses pensées s'arrête d'autorité à son interruption. Et tous les regards se tournent vers lui, interrogateurs, surpris. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas beaucoup participé, depuis le début de cette réunion informelle tenue autour d'un dîner rapidement préparé. Il s'est excusé auprès de chacun d'ailleurs, dès leur arrivée, de n'être pas au mieux de sa forme dans ce moment si crucial. Mais ses amis ici réunis ont bien compris, lui semble-t-il tout du moins. Et chacun a sans doute mis cela sur le compte d'un emploi du temps bien chargé, d'une fatigue qui a fini par avoir, momentanément, le dessus. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux. Ce qui n'est absolument pas vrai.

 

Qu'à cela ne tienne, les causes de son état n'ont besoin d'être connues de personne ici. Pas même de Brigitte – surtout pas, en réalité, de Brigitte. Ce qui compte, c'est que malgré ce mal de crâne qui lui vrille l'esprit, il intervienne. Il ne peut laisser se déliter en conjectures diverses l'avenir de leur mouvement, de son mouvement. Ce ne serait bénéfique pour personne. Ce serait une catastrophe personnelle.

 

« Deux semaines. On repousse le lancement de deux semaines. Je vais faire en sorte qu'on me colle un rendez-vous urgent mercredi et je dégagerai en contrepartie mon agenda le 20. Il n'y a aucune manifestation prévue avant le 28, ça nous laissera tout l'espace médiatique nécessaire, et le souffle de celles qui viennent de passer sera déjà retombé. On fera notre entrée le 20. »

 

Sa déclaration est seulement accueillie, dans les premiers instants, par le bruissement du tissu, par le silence de la réflexion. Chacun semble peser le pour et le contre, non seulement de l'idée en elle-même, mais également de celle de s'opposer à la volonté de Macron. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il se tient prêt, mentalement, à devoir répondre aux doutes de ses compères. Bien sûr, cette solution n'a rien d'idéal. Bien sûr, il est conscient des difficultés qu'elle va engendrer – des frais, aussi : l'annulation au dernier moment, les invitations à lancer de nouveau, les alliés à rassurer, la presse à cajoler – mais elle est la seule qui leur reste. Il ne renoncera pas. Il ne reculera pas. Et il compte bien les entraîner avec lui, comme il le fait déjà depuis des mois.

 

« On va passer pour des amateurs... marmonne Richard dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas, mais je crois que tu as raison. On n'a pas vraiment le choix. » Et sur les lèvres d'Emmanuel se peint un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Malgré la fatigue, malgré les efforts que lui demandent la tenue de cette réunion, de cette position de leader alors que tout son corps est tendu au possible. Alors qu'il n'a qu'une envie, secrète, presque inavouée : celle de retrouver le confort de son lit et de s'abandonner à l'oubli...

 

Il n'en a pas la possibilité, cependant, pas encore. Et autour de lui, les discussions reprennent de plus belle. La décision est prise et, même si elle a des aspects regrettables, ils sont décidés à s'y tenir, tous. Parce que, quoi qu'il se passe, le dernier mot revient à Emmanuel. Et tous sont bien obligés de reconnaître que son raisonnement n'est que pertinence. Maintenir est trop dangereux. Repousser aux calanques grecques est politiquement trop risqué. Le seul agenda avec lequel ils peuvent s'arranger est celui que propose aujourd'hui le chef de gouvernement. Ne reste donc plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'il soit mis en application.

 

Et malgré la fatigue, Emmanuel mène les débats. Malgré la migraine, il est attentif à chaque détail, propose, coordonne. Malgré sa gorge qui le brûle, il discute, argumente. Malgré la brume qui enveloppe son esprit, il n'a de cesse de s'intéresser à chaque avis, chaque information. Il se refuse à laisser le moindre détail au hasard. Même s'il ne cesse de penser, tout le temps, à chaque seconde, à une certaine chambre d'hôtel.

 

Il est plus de minuit quand la réunion arrive enfin à son terme, après une intervention subtile mais malgré tout sans appel de Brigitte. Emmanuel ne doute pas vraiment qu'elle a agi ainsi pour l'enjoindre à enfin aller se reposer. Pas quand, avant même que le dernier convive ne quitte les lieux, elle glisse dans sa main un comprimé, verse de l'eau dans son verre abandonné sur la table, sans vraiment lui laisser le choix de refuser ou non d'avaler le tout. Il sait qu'il a mauvaise mine, il n'a pas besoin de se voir pour en être persuadé. Pour autant, même s'il sait avoir donné le change, il aurait très certainement préféré que ses plus proches soutiens ne le voient pas dans cet état.

 

« Va t'allonger, Emmanuel, je m'occupe de ranger tout cela. Tu as un plateau, demain matin, et j'aimerais que tu ne ressembles pas à un mort-vivant. »

 

Il sait, bien sûr, qu'elle a raison. Et la phrase n'attire même pas un sourire sur son visage morose. Il se contente d'un signe de tête, de quelques mots de bonne nuit murmurés. De déposer sur la joue de son épouse un baiser léger, avant de se retirer dans leur chambre. Aucune protestation de sa part aujourd'hui, lui qui a toujours horreur de contraindre Brigitte à ce rôle d'hôtesse. Mais il ne se sent pas capable d'argumenter encore. Ce soir, il n'en a pas la force. Pas quand chaque mouvement devient plus difficile à chaque minute qui s'écoule. Pas quand sa gorge le brûle tellement qu'il en perd, lui entre tous, sa voix.

 

Il sait qu'il n'est pas malade, pourtant. Il n'a pas de température, pas de goutte au nez ni même d'éternuements intempestifs. Il n'a pas non plus d'yeux larmoyants ou même la moindre toux. Il a seulement bien assez de symptômes physiques pour faire croire que c'est le cas, même à Brigitte. Des symptômes apparus après cette nuit qui lui semble toujours irréelle, coincée quelque part entre rêve et cauchemar. Des symptômes issus directement de la nuit qu'il a passée avec Manuel Valls. Ou plutôt, de cette nuit qu'il n'a pas passée avec lui. De ce mal au cœur qui devient faiblesse insupportable.

 

C'est de là qu'il tient la douleur sourde dans chacun de ses muscles, il le sait. Cette douleur qui s'éveille au moindre de ses mouvements. C'est de là qu'il tient cette voix éraillée, tellement désagréable. Cette même voix qui s'est cassée parfois au cours de la journée au point de le laisser muet dans les pires moments. C'est de là qu'il tient ce mal de crâne, aussi. Ce mal de crâne qui ne cesse de le tourmenter, frappant encore et encore son esprit fatigué. C'est de là que vient sa distraction d'aujourd'hui. Cette distraction qu'il n'a même pas su invisibliser parfois. Cette distraction née de son incapacité à ne pas juste passer tout son temps à penser à lui.

 

A penser à lui, et à ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Ou ne pas faire. Il n'aurait pas dû y aller, il le sait. Il aurait dû, la veille, ignorer ce SMS reçu en pleine réunion avec les représentants syndicaux, continuer sa journée comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait peut-être même dû s'interroger sur la pertinence de l'horaire annoncé, parfaitement choisi pour coïncider avec la fin de sa journée, comme si Manuel pouvait encore avoir un œil sur son agenda. Il aurait simplement dû terminer ce qu'il faisait, travailler encore quelques heures au bureau, pour finir par ranger ses dossiers et rejoindre son appartement. Son épouse. Une vie normale, autant que peut l'être celle du Premier ministre d'une des plus grandes puissances mondiales. Il aurait dû. Mais, bien sûr, il n'en a rien fait.

 

Parce que lorsqu'il a lu ce message, cette série de chiffres étalée sur l'écran de son smartphone, il a senti son cœur s'emballer. Parce que lorsqu'il a calculé, en quelques secondes, qu'il serait effectivement libre de toute contrainte à l'heure-dite, il a senti ses mains se mettre à trembler. Parce que s'il a su, par la suite, jouer à la perfection ce rôle qui est le sien désormais de chef de gouvernement et mener les âpres négociations dont il avait la charge, il n'a eu de cesse en réalité de s'impatienter intérieurement sur la longueur de ces discussions. Parce que lorsqu'enfin il a été libéré de ces obligations, il s'est senti si léger qu'il a eu l'impression de voler jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, distrait de toute autre préoccupation.

 

Léger comme le vent, oui, mais la tête pleine de questions qui tournaient dans son esprit depuis plus d'une semaine, depuis que Brigitte lui avait annoncé la séparation du couple Valls. Des questions que Macron s'était retenu de poser, à défaut de se retenir de se les poser. Des questions qui suscitaient chez lui autant de sentiments contradictoires qui ne cessaient de l'agiter, dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Il voulait savoir comment s'était terminée cette histoire, tout en sachant que l'autre ne répondrait jamais à ses questions. Il voulait savoir pourquoi s'était terminée cette histoire, et s'il en avait la moindre responsabilité. Il voulait connaître tout de cet homme qui ne disait jamais rien.

 

Il y avait une dose d'inquiétude, aussi. D'agacement, tout du moins, moins avouable encore que la curiosité, tellement égoïste. Il voulait, devait, même, s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas mis en cause. Que même si la rumeur de l'infidélité de Valls finissait par se répandre comme elle semblait vouloir le faire dans certains milieux, il ne risquait pas d'être identifié. Manuel ne le mettrait pas directement en cause ; trop dangereux, ce serait un suicide public pour lui autant que sa propre mort. Mais si quelqu'un finissait par comprendre ? Si quelqu'un finissait par parler ? Autant d'arguments qui auraient dû le pousser à plus de prudence. Autant d'arguments qui l'avaient au contraire poussé à se rendre d'autant plus vite à leur rendez-vous. Car seul Manuel pouvait savoir. Seul Manuel pouvait lui dire où en étaient les risques, comment son épouse – ex, bientôt – avait pu apprendre son adultère. Leur histoire.

 

A moins que ce ne soit pas lui, était venu suggérer à son esprit une petite voix perfide. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre, que la liaison qui venait de provoquer un divorce n'ait rien à voir avec sa propre personne. Après tout, leurs rencontres n'avaient été qu'épisodiques au cours de ces derniers mois. S'étaient-ils assez vus pour que l'on puisse qualifier cela d'aventure ? Pour justifier une rupture ? A moins que Manuel, donc, n'ait eu quelqu'un d'autre encore. A moins que Manuel ait laissé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui cette lourde responsabilité d'avoir bouleversé sa vie. Ça lui paraissait impossible. Impensable. Mais il devait s'en assurer. Et faire taire ce bouillonnement incessant qui lui prenait aussi bien la tête, la gorge que le cœur. Il prévoyait bien d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Il devait faire parler Manuel.

 

Il n'avait pas prévu la suite. Il n'avait pas prévu l'étreinte et la violence, les coups qu'il avait métaphoriquement pris et ceux qu'il avait rendus. Il n'avait pas prévu le cœur qui chavire et le corps qui sombre. Il n'avait pas prévu de finir par s'endormir dans cette chambre d'hôtel, pour devoir se justifier le lendemain auprès de Brigitte d'avoir soi-disant passé la nuit à son bureau, s'être endormi sur ses dossiers – et vu la tête qu'il avait présentée, visiblement, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à le croire. Il n'avait pas prévu que la solitude d'après serait bien pire que ces questions restées sans réponse.

 

Il n'avait pas prévu de ne pas réussir à effacer toute trace de cette rencontre de son esprit au petit matin. Il avait eu l'habitude, pourtant, de penser régulièrement à Manuel. Au départ, surtout. A leur rencontre, comme un objet fascinant et mystérieux duquel il voulait tout connaître. Au fil des mois, encore un peu. Quand il avait commencé à le connaître, comme cet homme dont il lui fallait absolument, viscéralement, l'attention. Après, toujours. Quand il avait eu cette attention, il n'était pas rare qu'il se demande ce qu'aurait pensé Manuel dans telle situation, ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place dans telle autre. Puis, bien moins. Quand la dégradation de leur relation devenait inéluctable, enfin, il s'était évertué de toutes la force de sa conviction de ne pas y penser ou, du moins, de moins en moins.

 

Cela avait fonctionné. Il était parvenu à le gommer de ses pensées – la plupart du temps. Il y avait bien encore quelques rechutes dont il se niait à lui-même la violence. Il y avait bien encore son esprit qui s'emballait, parfois. Son cœur qui s'arrêtait, ce traître. Ces frissons dans tout son corps... Mais il ne pensait pas à Manuel, en général. Il évitait d'y penser. Il menait sa vie, aussi riche et compliquée soit-elle.

 

Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Manuel avait été partout. Dans chacune de ses inspirations, chacun de ses souffles. Dans chacun de ses pas, à Matignon, en déplacement, au coin d'une rue parisienne. Dans cet appartement. Dans chacun de ses gestes. Dans chaque battement de son cœur. Manuel. Dans chaque recoin de son esprit. Manuel partout. Manuel à chaque fichue seconde de cette fichue journée. Manuel. Manuel. Manuel. A en devenir fou, et plus d'une fois il avait bien cru que ce serait le cas quand il voyait du coin de l'œil l'ombre de son ancien amant.

 

Et il y a ce bruit, soudain, qui le fait sursauter alors qu'il menace de s'égarer de nouveau dans l'obscurité de cette chambre d'hôtel. Ce bruit dans la salle de bain, qui lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas seul ici. Que Brigitte peut entrer d'un moment à l'autre dans cette chambre qu'ils partagent chaque nuit ou presque. Qu'elle pourrait le surprendre ainsi, à moitié nu, et cette idée fait soudain monter à ses lèvres une vague de nausée plus forte encore que celle qu'il a subi toute la journée. Il ne s'agit pas ici de fausse pudeur qui n'aurait jamais lieu d'être entre eux. Elle est son épouse, et si leurs rapports sont désormais principalement intellectuels, ils partagent encore bien assez d'intimité pour qu'il n'ait pas à se cacher d'elle.

 

Sauf aujourd'hui. Sauf aujourd'hui alors que s'il ferme les yeux, c'est un corps masculin qui se dessine sur ses paupières en lieu et place de la peau laiteuse de sa femme qu'il s'efforce d'imaginer. Sauf aujourd'hui alors qu'il lutte de toutes ses forces contre la sensation de haut-le-cœur alors que ses doigts se font tremblant sur les boutons qu'ils peinent à accrocher. Sauf aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne saurait soutenir le regard de celle qu'il admire tant sur les marques qui couvrent son corps. Sur les marques qu'un autre qu'elle, bien sûr, lui a fait.

 

Ces marques qui ont restreint ses mouvements toute la journée. Ces douleurs qui le contraignaient. La peur que l'une d'elle ne se dévoile. Que le col de sa chemise ne s'écarte assez pour laisser apparaître la naissance d'un bleu, que la manche de sa veste ne se retrousse pour laisser voir la rougeur d'une griffure. Un rappel de chaque instant que restait ancrer – et encrer – sur son corps les traces de ses infidélités, en plus de sa gorge brûlante, sa voix cassée, résultats d'un désir trop ardent. La marque indélébile de ses erreurs.

 

Et la question n'a de cesse de revenir, alors qu'il tente de ne pas écouter les battements de ce cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite à ses tempes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Cette question qu'il n'a pas eue le temps de se poser dans cette journée, au milieu de la tempête constante qu'est sa vie, entre rencontres et rendez-vous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est allé le retrouvé ? Cette question qu'il a refusée de se poser, dans le flot de sensations et de souvenirs qui ne l'ont pas quitté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas su résister ?

 

Il aurait dû. La certitude grandit en lui, alors qu'il a terminé enfin de s'habiller pour la nuit, qu'il peut se glisser dans les draps dont la fraîcheur semble apaiser quelque peu ses tourments. Alors qu'enfin, autour de lui, le silence lui donne une certaine liberté de penser. Il aurait dû. Ça aurait été bien entendu l'attitude la plus raisonnable. Ça aurait été la décision la plus réfléchie. Cela aurait dû être, en réalité, la seule chose logique à faire. Ne pas y aller, continuer sa vie. Ignorer cette demande qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien ce soir qualifier d'incongrue, veut-il se convaincre. Alors pourquoi donc y est-il allé ?

 

Plus cette question tourne dans sa tête et moins il n'y trouve de réponse, se morigénant même intérieurement de s'être si facilement cédé. Plus elle tourne et tourne encore, plus elle l'étourdit, alors qu'il sent sa tête lourde sur l'oreiller. Plus elle tourne et elle tourne encore, plus il aimerait qu'elle disparaisse, comme pourrait disparaître le souvenir de cette soirée ratée.

 

Et lorsque la porte s'ouvre, après un temps qui paraît encore bien trop court à Emmanuel tant il aurait préféré être seul, ce dernier ferme les yeux, par réflexe. Réflexe enfantin incontrôlé, qui serre son propre cœur. Sans qu'il ne rouvre ses paupières, au contraire. Sans qu'il n'adresse à son épouse le moindre signe qu'il puisse être encore éveillé, ne serait-ce que pour la rassurer. Parce qu'après tout, il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être si tôt couché, même si minuit est déjà depuis longtemps passé. Parce qu'après tout, il y a statistiquement plus de chance de le trouver affairé sur son téléphone à cette heure-ci, plutôt que déjà endormi. Parce qu'après tout, s'il dort alors même qu'elle n'est pas encore couchée, c'est bien qu'elle devrait avoir des raisons de s'inquiéter pour sa santé.

 

Mais, alors même que ces idées se diffusent dans son esprit, il se refuse toujours à bouger. Parce que ça voudrait dire parler, discuter. Et qu'il ne s'en sent pas la force. Derrière ses paupières fermées, il peut distinguer l'ombre de la silhouette de son épouse qui se déplace quelques instants dans la pièce, projetée par la lampe de chevet qu'il a pris soin de laisser allumée du côté de cette dernière. Et alors qu'elle se glisse elle-même à ses côtés dans leur lit, il a presque l'impression de s'empêcher de respirer. De peur qu'elle ne devine la comédie qu'il est en train de jouer. Et, au travers elle, les mensonges qu'il ne s'est pas privé de lui raconter. Et toute l'histoire qu'il a cru partager avec Manuel. Celle qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer. Celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû continuer. Celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, la veille, prolonger. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y était allé ?

 

La question tourne encore, et encore un peu plus. A tel point qu'elle a fini par rythmer ses pensées. Calmer les battements de son cœur, comme si elle devait l'apaiser. Et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, cette question, cette fameuse question, commence à doucement le bercer. Il se rend encore compte, mais de moins en moins, des mouvements de Brigitte. Il la sent bouger, derrière lui, s'installer, sans pour autant comprendre le sens de ses mouvements. Et il a déjà, enfin, l'impression que son esprit s'est enfermé dans du coton lorsqu'elle se penche au-dessus de lui. Lorsque ses lèvres fraîches viennent effleurer ses cheveux, que son parfum, un instant, vient chatouiller ses narines. Les fait se froncer, alors que c'est presque une autre odeur, plus masculine, plus boisée, qu'il attendait.

 

Et la question tourne encore, et encore, et encore, comme un refrain incessant qui endort lentement.

 

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu y es retourné ? »_

 

Et, déjà, le sommeil l'attrape, le rattrape, lui qui avait craint dans la journée ne pas pouvoir s'endormir. Et, déjà, les ténèbres l'attrapent, le rattrapent, effaçant la silhouette de Manuel sans qu'il n'ait plus envie de lutter. Et, déjà, il ne sait s'il a bien entendu la voix de Brigitte murmurer à son oreille, ou s'il l'a bel et bien rêvée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. La suite arrive dans deux semaines. N'hésitez pas, en attendant, à laisser un petit message ou un kudos, ça aide à continuer et ça motive !
> 
> Et encore un super merci à Pilgrim67, merci à toi ! Et je penses que vous le faites déjà, mais allez lire sa nouvelle fic, elle est trop bien!
> 
> A dans deux semaines tout le monde.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les difficultés continuent de s'accumuler en même temps que la tâche s'alourdie sur les épaules d'Emmanuel. Mais il tient bon. Du moins il tente. Est-ce qu'il y arrivera vraiment ? D'autant plus quand l'absence de Manuel se fait un peu plus sentir chaque jour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, un très grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des kudos ou des commentaires, notamment Celinette, Fedal, Dylan, Omnishambles12 et bien sûr Pilgrim67 sans qui je ne serai sans doute pas aussi à jour ! Merci ma belle pour toute la motivation que tu me donnes, merci à tous vraiment parce que vous m'aidez énormément à continuer.
> 
> Un nouveau chapitre donc, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Vous vous en doutez après le dernier chapitre, je suppose, tout est loin d'être tout rose dans cette histoire.. Mais jusqu'où cela pourra-t-il aller ?

C'est le silence qui règne, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Un silence composé des mille échos de la vie des lieux, de l'agitation de la rue, au dehors, qui s'éveille au jour naissant. Tous si bien étouffés par l'isolation des murs qu'ils s'éteignent aussitôt qu'ils retentissent, que l'on pourrait tout aussi bien penser les avoir rêvés. Un silence qui n'a rien de lourd, que rien ne semble particulièrement vouloir briser. Un silence qui n'a rien de léger, qui ne précède rien, qui ne fait suite à rien. Un silence des plus neutres, que personne n'aurait spécialement envie d'écouter.

 

Un silence où l'on distingue, si l'on tend l'oreille, pourtant, un bruit, mince, mais régulier. Un bruit qui, seul, révèle la présence d'une vie humaine entre les murs élégamment tapissés. Il ne s'agit pas de froissement de tissus. Il s'agit encore moins de paroles ou de murmures, pas même de l'écoulement de l'eau dans la salle-de-bain attenante. Il s'agit uniquement du bruit d'une respiration, si régulière que l'on pourrait la penser artificielle. Une respiration qui semble ne jamais vouloir se moduler, ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. La respiration automatique d'un automate dont la silhouette se découpe au-dessus des draps blancs. Un homme que le sommeil n'est pas venu délivrer de ses pensées, cette nuit. Un homme qui est simplement resté là, à attendre. En vain.

 

Il y a des traces, pourtant, qui ne trompent pas, tout autour de lui. Les traces d'une certaine activité précédente. Des dossiers ouverts posés sur une table de travail. Un ordinateur mal rangé. Un Smartphone branché. Autant de signes que la chambre a été occupée. Que la chambre a vécu, un peu, au moment d'être louée. Que la silhouette désormais immobile a bel et bien tenté de bouger. D'apaiser son impatience, de tromper son ennui. De se tromper elle-même, en quelque sorte. En vain.

 

Et l'on pourrait même extrapoler, tant sur les raisons de l'activité passée que sur celles de son arrêt. On pourrait imaginer mille scénarios, l'arrivée d'une mauvaise nouvelle, la lassitude d'heures supplémentaires, la fatigue, même. On pourrait chercher, creuser encore, sur le seul témoignage de cette silhouette solitaire. Aucune théorie ne saurait trouver un quelconque chemin vers la vérité. Car il n'y a, en réalité, qu'une seule et unique explication. L'attente.

 

Une attente que la silhouette a pensé mettre à profit, au départ. Lorsque, dans les premiers temps de sa présence ici, elle avait encore de l'espoir. Alors on a pu la voir se mettre au travail, dans un joyeux désordre qu'on lui a si souvent reproché, mais sans lequel l'homme ne saurait se retrouver. Il n'y avait pas de silence, alors. Il y avait le bruit des touches d'un clavier, le cliquetis d'une souris, le bruissement des pages que l'on tourne et retourne pour y trouver toutes les informations nécessaires. Il y avait la concentration, de mise, pour ne pas regarder les heures passer. Mais elles sont passées quand même. Et les regards vers sa montre se sont faits plus fréquents. Vers son Smartphone, aussi. A l’affût du moindre message. A l’affût de la moindre nouvelle. A l’affût de la moindre réponse. En vain.

 

Celle-ci n'est jamais venue. Et l'homme a tenté de se convaincre que ce n'était rien. Que ce n'était pas grave. Combien de fois n'ont-ils pas donné suite aux messages, tout en se précipitant aussi tôt qu'ils le pouvaient sur le lieu de rendez-vous donné ? Combien de fois n'ont-ils pas eu le temps de simplement répondre, pas pris la peine de le faire ? Combien de fois n'y ont-ils simplement pas pensé, dans le tumulte de leurs journées ? A quoi bon, après tout, envoyer un message quand on s'apprête à se retrouver ? Alors il aurait pu s'agir de cela. Alors il aurait pu s'agir d'un oubli, et l'autre allait venir ouvrir la porte à tout moment. S'il avait eu un empêchement, il aurait prévenu, comme ils ont toujours fini par le faire, avec quelques temps de retard, parfois, obligations professionnelles oblige. S'il avait eu un empêchement, même si cela paraissait improbable tant il s'était lui-même assuré qu'il était professionnellement libre, son Smartphone ne tarderait pas à sonner. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

 

Sauf que le petit bijou de technologie qui lui servait d'ordinaire tout au long de sa journée était resté silencieux. Désespérément silencieux. Et alors que les heures passaient, alors que le temps s'écoulait, la motivation, petit à petit, s'éteignait. Les mille bruissements témoignant d'une activité soutenue s'amenuisaient. Et, dans la chambre d'hôtel, il ne devait bientôt plus n'y avoir que le silence.

 

L'homme avait fini par s'allonger, le Smartphone à ses côtés. Juste au cas où. Il ne s'était pas déshabillé, n'avait retiré aucun de ses vêtements, pas même ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Il n'avait pas cherché à trouver le sommeil. Il avait simplement attendu.

 

En vain. Encore et toujours, en vain. Il aurait pu rentrer. Il aurait pu même prétexter auprès de son épouse que ce qui devait, au départ, le retenir toute la nuit avait pris moins de temps que prévu. Mais cela l'aurait contraint à se souvenir de cette excuse donnée. Cela l'aurait contraint à se concentrer assez pour s'en rappeler. Cela aurait été admettre pour lui-même qu'il y avait une part de défaite dans cette nuit qui, tôt ou tard, finirait bien par s'achever. Reconnaître qu'il avait cédé une fois de plus à une pulsion ; lors de leur rencontre précédente, près d'un mois auparavant, il avait abdiqué contre sa propre raison et avait couru rejoindre l'autre homme dès qu'il avait reçu son message ; aujourd'hui, celle de craquer et de malgré la dangerosité que prenait chacune de leur rencontre, en proposer une à son tour, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir et maintenir cette distance. Sauf que l'autre ne venait pas. Ne viendrait pas. Il l'avait compris bien avant de l'accepter. Et au fur et à mesure que les heures s'abattaient sur cette nuit, il était resté. Simplement resté là. Il était resté immobile. Il n'avait plus bougé.

 

Jusqu'à ce que, dans la chambre d'hôtel, la sonnerie d'une alarme ne vienne enfin mettre un terme à cet attentisme affligé, cet immobilisme désespéré. Et lentement, la silhouette se remet en mouvement, s'apprête à affronter cette journée. Il 'n'y aura pas de marque à cacher, cette fois. Pas de peau abîmée, d'étreinte passionnée. Il n'y a pas eu la violence de ce corps à corps enfiévré, de gorge laissée sans voix, de cœur affolé. Il n'y a eu que le silence de l'absence, la froideur du manque. Et lorsque la porte se referme sur la silhouette, chaque particule d'air semble imprégnée de l'amertume douloureuse des regrets.

 

XXX

 

D'un geste sec, Emmanuel repose le rapport de sécurité intérieure qu'il vient de consulter. Jette un regard rapide à ses notes, corrige sa conclusion. Ce n'est que la première des affaires qu'il est amené à traiter ce matin, et il vient déjà d'y passer plus d'une heure. Il n'a pour autant pas le loisir de s'accorder une pause, tant les dossiers s'accumulent physiquement sur son bureau, virtuellement dans sa boîte mail, qu'il n'a pas encore ouvert le courrier pourtant déjà trié par ses équipes. Et qu'il sait qu'il n'a qu'un temps de travail restreint avant de recevoir Bernard et son directeur de cabinet ainsi que le patron des renseignements généraux qui doivent arriver à 9h. Alors Emmanuel se saisit déjà d'une note complémentaire, prenant tout juste le temps de boire une gorgée d'un café devenu tiède de trop d'abandon, prenant tout juste soin de n'en renverser nulle part. La journée s'annonce longue, la caféine salutaire.

 

Et le voilà déjà plongé de nouveau dans sa lecture, ignorant la petite voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de Brigitte qui le met en garde contre ses propres excès. Il a quitté, très tôt ce matin avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, le domicile conjugal. Avant même le réveil de son épouse. Il a pris grand soin de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas prendre le risque de la réveiller. Ne pas prendre le risque d'affronter son regard réprobateur et la tension que cela aurait ajouté sur ses propres épaules. Ne pas envenimer encore une situation déjà compliquée. Il a de toute façon trop à faire pour s'y arrêter ; il ne parle même pas de prendre le temps de s'y concentrer. Il sait bien, pourtant, qu'il a plus que sa part de responsabilités dans les silences lourds de reproches de sa femme, dans ses propres regards fuyants.

 

Pourtant, Brigitte est prête à tout accepter de lui, il le sait. Elle n'a rien dit de ses retards de plus en plus fréquents, de ces heures passées à l'attendre même les jours où il avait promis de rentrer. Elle n'a rien dit de ses absences répétées, prévues ou improvisées, qui se multiplient et semblent ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Elle ne dit même rien de ce travail auquel il consacre tout son temps, des dossiers qu'il ramène chez eux, de l'ordinateur constamment allumé, du Smartphone qui n'a de cesse de sonner et sur lequel il est toujours en train de pianoter.

 

Oui, Brigitte est prête à tout accepter. Ou presque. Et malgré la charge qu'elle sait peser sur ses épaules, son attitude froide de ces deux derniers jours est bien là pour le lui prouver. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'accepte pas, c'est bien ses sautes d'humeurs. Celles qui le poussent à lui répondre avec une agressivité qui ne lui ressemble pas et surtout pas envers elle. Celles qui le poussent à presque claquer la porte, à mettre une fin de non recevoir à des discussions anodines. Celles enfin, et il sait bien que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, dont il a fait preuve lors du weekend de l'ascension qui vient de s'écouler, le premier depuis des mois qu'ils ont pu se permettre de passer en famille. Oui, Brigitte est prête à lui passer beaucoup de choses. Mais pas une telle attitude devant les enfants.

 

Et Emmanuel est tout prêt à le comprendre. Même s'il s'est excusé, déjà, rapidement, comme il fait tout en ce moment. Même s'il a des circonstances atténuantes, toutes les raisons du monde d'être sujet au stress. Même s'il y a les conflits sociaux qui empirent, les mouvements qui se durcissent encore, la répression policière qui se fait de plus en plus violente. Même s'il y a sa propre autorité remise en question par de plus en plus de monde. Même s'il y a les critiques, toutes les critiques. Pas celles sur lui, qui ne l'atteignent pas, mais celles de ceux qui trouvent intelligent de s'en prendre à son mouvement sur lequel ils ont tant œuvré, tout ça pour l'atteindre, lui. Mais si _En Marche !_ , malgré les nombreux reproches, a été très bien accueilli, il ne peut pourtant passer à côté des attaques constantes dont ils sont la cible. Même s'il sait qu'il le mènera exactement là où il veut. Mais malgré tout cela, malgré tout ce qui peut avoir une influence sur sa propre attitude, il respecte trop Brigitte pour chercher l'affrontement alors qu'il sait si bien ses torts. Mais il est trop occupé pour prendre le temps de l'assumer.

 

_« Et tout de suite, chers téléspectateurs, Jean-Jacques Bourdin reçoit le député de la première circonscription de l'Essonne et ancien Premier ministre, Manuel Valls. »_

 

Les mots sont comme une alarme dans son esprit. Une seconde, il se fige, les yeux écarquillés, comme un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Et le voilà, l'instant d'après à tenter de se saisir de la télécommande, son cœur soudain affolé battant furieusement sous son crâne. Mais ses gestes sont fébriles et l'objet lui échappe des mains, une fois, puis deux, ralentissant ses mouvements alors qu'il est obligé de faire attention à ne pas renverser sa tasse de café sur le dossier gris orné d'un tampon « classé confidentiel » posé à ses côté. Et, lorsqu'enfin il l'a, lorsqu'enfin il s'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton qui éteindra ce poste de malheur, voilà l'image de l'homme qu'il voulait précisément éviter qui apparaît sur l'écran. Son image, et sa voix, alors qu'il salue son interlocuteur.

 

_« Bonjour, M. Bourdin. »_

 

Une voix grave, qu'Emmanuel connaît par cœur. Une voix qu'il est incapable de couper, comme soudain subjugué par ce qui se passe sur cet écran, lui qui jusqu'alors l'avait quasiment ignoré depuis son arrivée, à l'aube. Une voix qui résonne dans la pièce comme si elle en était désormais le seul son audible. Une voix qui lui coupe le souffle, qu'il n'a pas même conscience de retenir, comme pour espérer en entendre plus alors même que le journaliste reprend la parole. Une voix dont il craint l'effet qu'elle pourrait avoir sur lui alors même qu'elle résonne au creux de ses entrailles.

 

Il devrait éteindre. Il le sait. Il aurait même dû éteindre bien avant, ou au moins changer de chaîne. Mais, tout à ses préoccupations, il n'a pas pensé à vérifier la liste des invités présents ce matin. Tout à sa fatigue, il n'a pas réussi à s'accorder cette si maigre sécurité. Et éteindre maintenant serait un aveu de faiblesse qu'il se refuse à se faire à lui-même. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de regarder une interview de Manuel Valls, pourtant député de sa majorité. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

 

_« Vous vous êtes fait plutôt rare, ces derniers temps, dans les médias... Comment vivez vous votre départ de Matignon ?_

_-Oh, vous savez, quand on est Premier ministre, on n'est jamais à l'abri, on est assis sur un siège éjectable. Mais je suis heureux d'être de retour dans l'hémicycle, c'est une autre façon de pouvoir me mettre au service de notre pays. »_

 

Emmanuel n'a pas aimé la question, s'est légèrement tortillé sur son siège, en proie à une soudaine agitation. Emmanuel déteste encore plus la réponse, et porte à ses lèvres l'ongle de son pouce qu'il commence à mordiller dans un réflexe nerveux. Il ne sait ce qui le gêne dans les propos de Manuel. Il n'y a aucune attaque envers lui, aucune critique de son gouvernement, même aucune allusion à _En Marche !_. Mais il y a quelque chose, ce petit quelque chose venu se loger dans la gorge d'Emmanuel, qui ne passe pas.

 

_« Donc, vous allez bien ?_

_-Eh bien, oui, écoutez. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »_

 

Et soudain, Emmanuel comprend. Et il se fige, les lèvres entrouvertes dans une expiration avortée alors que sa main vient de lourdement retombée à ses côtés. Parce que Manuel a l'air détendu. Pire, Manuel sourit. Manuel a ce naturel confondant, cette décontraction sidérante qu'il avait progressivement perdu lors de son séjour à Matignon. Manuel va bien, oui. Manuel semble même mieux qu'il ne l'a peut-être jamais connu.

 

Alors que Manuel est loin de _lui_.

 

Et le sentiment qui monte en lui à cette révélation est d'une violence qu'il a rarement connue. Qui menace même de le submerger, pendant de longues secondes où sa respiration revenue semble râper ses poumons. Il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça !

 

S'il regardait mieux, peut-être Emmanuel pourrait-il se rendre compte des mains crispées et des jointures blanches. Peut-être pourrait-il voir le tic nerveux au coin des lèvres, à peine perceptible. Peut-être pourrait-il voir la ligne des épaules, si raide, la tension qui l'habite. Peut-être pourrait-il voir tout ce que Manuel camoufle, en politicien aguerri, derrière cette apparente décontraction.

 

Mais il n'est pas en état de s'arrêter à ces détails. Pas en état de réfléchir à tous ces signes qui auraient pourtant dû lui sauter aux yeux. Pas quand l'emballement de son cœur ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Pas quand les questions continuent de s'enchaîner.

 

_« Dans le même temps, on entend de plus en plus de critiques concernant votre successeur. On dit même souvent qu'il se Vallsise. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez lui conseiller ? »_

 

Emmanuel commence à avoir l'habitude d'entendre cette remarque, de plus en plus fréquemment. Quand il répond un peu trop rapidement à une question, quand il n'a plus la patience nécessaire pour répondre à un collaborateur un peu trop lent. Quand il se détourne d'un sujet parce qu'il n'a plus le temps, quand il arbitre un conflit sans laisser les parties se répandre jusqu'à la lie. Quand il oublie parfois de sourire parce qu'il a sur ses épaules le poids des conflits sociaux, l'immensité de ce qui lui reste à accomplir. Autant d'éléments qui tendent à l'endurcir. A le durcir.

 

Il sait tout cela. Il en a conscience, et les tensions apparues jusqu'au sein de son mariage en seraient bien la preuve, si jamais lui prenait l'envie de fermer les yeux. Il le sait, et ce n'est pas cela qui lui déplaît, même si la provocation lui fait grincer des dents. Non. La question l'agace, tout au plus.

 

Et puis il y a ce rire qui précède la réponse. Ce rire qui, déjà, écorche ses oreilles, semble brûler ses tympans. Ce rire qui aurait dû lui présager les quelques mots qui suivent :

 

_« Vous savez, je doute que M. Macron écoute le moindre conseil, alors je préfère ne rien dire. »_

 

La critique ne tient qu'en quelques mots, même pas prononcés, tout juste suggérés. Quelques mots qui le prennent par surprise, comme un coup reçu en plein centre de son sternum. Et il y a la douleur. La douleur qui le saisit à la gorge. Celle qu'il voudrait hurler, soudain. Se défendre. S'en défendre. Tout en sachant que les paroles de Manuel sont parfaitement justifiées. Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir encaisser d'autres coups.

 

Continuer de regarder cette interview est un supplice. La couper serait pire encore.

 

_« On apprend en tout cas qu'on vous aurait vu sortir plusieurs fois de l'Elysée, ces derniers jours. Cela veut-il dire que vous n'êtes plus en froid avec le Président ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on va vous voir revenir aux affaires ? »_

 

Et devant son bureau où attendent des dossiers dont on s'est totalement désintéressé, le Premier ministre tique. Il n'avait pas cette information. Il n'était pas au courant. Ce n'est sans doute rien. Réunions informelles d'anciens collaborateurs. Rencontres sans véritable importance d'un Président isolé avec l'un des hommes de poids de sa majorité. Ce n'est sans doute rien de plus qu'un possible avenir un peu plus reluisant pour Valls que ce à quoi son éviction semble le destiner.

 

C'est bien trop pour Emmanuel. Et toutes les émotions qui menaçaient jusqu'alors de le submerger, toutes ces émotions qu'il avait le plus grand mal à contenir, semblent toutes soudain converger. Se transformer – ou, du moins, se camoufler. La panique, la douleur, la nausée. Toutes, pour ne devenir qu'une seule et unique chose. La colère. La colère pour ne pas céder à tout le reste. La colère pour ne pas craquer. La colère pour ne surtout, surtout pas laisser cette impression devenir réalité : celle de laisser quelque chose en lui, au fond de lui, se fissurer.

 

Il n'écoute cette fois même pas la réponse, ne veut pas entendre ce qui sonnerait trop à ses oreilles comme une justification. Parce que Manuel a du temps, visiblement. Assez pour se rendre à l'Elysée. Assez pour aller rendre visite à Hollande, le soir, très probablement. Assez pour ces rencontres non obligatoires et plus imposées par ses fonctions avec un homme avec qui il a eu tant de conflits. Assez pour ça, mais visiblement pas pour se rendre à leurs rendez-vous.

 

Et puis François ? Pourquoi recevrait-il Manuel, après l'avoir renvoyé ? Pourquoi, après lui avoir préféré Macron ? Quelle tactique derrière ces tête-à-tête ?

 

Alors Emmanuel n'écoute pas, non. Il est en réalité déjà trop occupé à se saisir de son Smartphone, à pianoter quelques mots rapides. A contacter la personne la mieux placée pour lui donner plus d'informations, pour lui confirmer – ou non – ces soi-disant rendez-vous sans pour autant prendre le risque de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et s'il retient le véritable accès de rage derrière un agacement poli dans les mots qu'il écrit, il sent dans ses veines son sang bouillonner. Il doit savoir si c'est vrai. Il mérite des explications.

 

Destinataire : Gaspard Gantzer

Salut ma poule, comment ça va ? Dis-moi, tu regardes BFM ce matin ?

Envoyé le : 10/05/2016 à 8h16.

 

Le message reste court et les doigts d'Emmanuel pianotent un instant les bords de l'appareil qu'il tient toujours en main, près de rajouter autre chose, conscient qu'il ne gagnerait rien à le faire. Et si la réponse est prompte à arriver, elle n'est pourtant que trop lente pour lui. Et déjà, alors que la petite sonnerie caractéristique d'un message retentit, il déverrouille l'appareil pour lire les quelques mots qui s'y affichent :

 

De : Gaspard Gantzer.

Peux pas, suis en déplacement. Un problème ?

Reçu le : 10/05/2016 à 8h17.

 

En d'autres circonstances, nul doute que Macron aurait eu une légère grimace, conscient que la réponse succincte est très certainement due au fait qu'il le dérange. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pris quelques instants pour réfléchir, aurait rédigé quelques mots d'excuses, aurait repris contact plus tard, à un moment plus opportun. Mais il ne prend pas ce temps. Il ne prend pas la peine de ne serait-ce qu'esquisser cette pensée. D'autant plus que la torture télévisuelle n'a pas cessé. Et que les questions qui s'enchaînent ne lui laissent une seule seconde de répit.

 

_« Alors, pas de retour au gouvernement pour le moment ?_

_-Ce n'est pas de ce genre de sujet que nous discutons, avec le Président. Vous savez, c'est de l'ordre du privé, ce genre de rencontres. »_

 

Il sait, sans lever les yeux, le sourire qui est peint sur les lèvres de Manuel. Et ses doigts volent de nouveau sur l'écran de son Smartphone alors qu'il rédige sa réponse :

 

Destinataire : Gaspard Gantzer

Tu étais au courant, pour les visites de Valls à l'Elysée ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

Envoyé le : 10/05/2016 à 8h18.

 

De : Gaspard Gantzer.

Je te demande pardon ?

Reçu le : 10/05/2016 à 8h18.

 

Si l'expression d'Emmanuel pouvait encore se fermer, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait en recevant cette réponse – immédiate, Gaspard ne devait pas être si occupé que cela. Il s'efforce pourtant de rester le plus neutre possible dans ses messages. Après tout, Gaspard n'est responsable de rien. Gaspard n'est peut-être même au courant de rien. Mais c'est bien le seul qui peut lui apporter quelques éléments de réponse.

 

_« Et par rapport au nouveau gouvernement... »_

 

Mais Emmanuel n'écoute plus, de nouveau, tente de fermer son esprit à ces mots sans pour autant parvenir à mettre fin à son calvaire. Et son doigt ripe sur l'écran trop lisse alors qu'il rédige son message, sans pour autant l'arrêter. A ses tempes, le sang bat plus fort encore.

 

Destinataire : Gaspard Gantzer

Est-ce que tu sais de quoi lui et le Président discutent ?

Envoyé le : 10/05/2016 à 8h18.

 

Il n'y a plus de réflexion dans la rédaction, tout juste le filtre de la retenue qu'il tente toujours de s'imposer. Et il ne tient pas compte de l'alerte qui naît dans son esprit quant à la formulation maladroite. Il veut une réponse. Il en a besoin. Il en a besoin, immédiatement.

 

Et elle tarde, pourtant. Bien plus que les autres, comme si Gaspard n'avait effectivement pas ce temps-là à lui consacrer. Une minute, puis deux, qui affolent plus encore les sens d'Emmanuel. Et dans le poste de télévision, l'interview qui continue, écrasante de banalité, terrifiante à ses oreilles. Il n'a pas besoin de se concentrer pour savoir qu'il n'a pas envie d'en savoir plus. Il n'a pas besoin d'y prêter outre-mesure attention pour savoir qu'il n'a pas envie d'écouter. Il ne sait pas lui-même pourquoi il laisse encore défiler. Par orgueil, par fierté. Parce qu'il est incapable de supprimer ces quelques petites miettes de Manuel qu'il parvient ainsi à récolter. Même si elles blessent aussi sûrement que son absence. Même si elles blessent bien plus que les marques que, sur son corps, ses mains peuvent laisser.

 

Le frisson qui le parcourt soudain, au nouveau rire de Manuel, est d'une violence qui le laisse un instant hébété. Et c'est tout son corps qui réagit. Ce sont ses mains qui deviennent soudain moites, ce sont ses muscles qui frémissent, prêts à trembler. C'est son front qui se couvre d'une légère sueur froide, comme enfiévré. Ce sont ces réactions plus intimes, plus honteuses, qui ne sont pas forcément physiques, mais qui lui donnent une seconde l'impression d'haleter. Comme un homme blessé. Non. C'est bien pire que cela. Comme un homme en sevrage forcé que l'on soumettrait à la plus terrible de ses addictions sans qu'il n'ait plus aucune chance, à aucun moment, d'y prétendre.

 

Et comme tout bon sujet aux addictions, il ne peut qu'y revenir avec un empressement qui le terrifie. Mais contre lequel il ne parvient pas à lutter.

 

Alors il regarde. Il regarde, en sentant son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine. Il regarde tout son soul, sans pouvoir s'enivrer de sa présence. Il regarde ce visage qu'il connaît si bien tout en sachant qu'il ne peut pas l'atteindre. Il regarde ces lèvres qu'il sait si douces, qui peuvent donner des baisers si durs. Et il écoute. Il écoute cette voix avec laquelle il a débattu tant de fois. Il écoute cette voix avec laquelle il s'est tellement de fois amusé à jouer – à laisser murmurer dans l'intimité d'une chambre d'hôtel, à faire parler pour tenter de le convaincre en politique, à faire gémir dans les situations les plus chaudes, à faire crier, de rage ou de plaisir.

 

Et il se perd. Sans en avoir totalement conscience. Dans les propos de Manuel, pourtant presque anodins comparés aux attaques précédentes. Dans cette hargne qu'il dissimule si bien derrière cette apparente bienveillance. Dans ce regard d'orage qui fixe le journaliste alors qu'il ne devrait voir que lui. Il n'y a plus la panique du départ, celle qui l'a figé, jusqu'à le forcer à subir cette demi-heure de torture. Il n'y a plus l'incompréhension. Il n'y a même plus la colère, pourtant si violente la seconde d'avant. Il n'y a plus que Manuel et la distance qui les sépare. Sur tous les plans. Irrémédiablement.

 

Une sonnerie, et ses doigts déverrouillent machinalement le Smartphone délaissé alors que Macron ne s'attendait presque plus à une réponse. Et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Et une main invisible, glaciale, vient soudain arracher le souffle de ses poumons. Comment est-ce possible ?!

 

De : Gaspard Gantzer.

Tu plaisantes, Emmanuel ? On dirait une femme jalouse !

Reçu le : 10/05/2016 à 8h25.

 

Comment sait-il ? Comment peut-il ne serait-ce qu'envisager une telle possibilité ? Les rumeurs ont-elles pris plus d'ampleur que ce à quoi il s'attendait ? Et si c'est le cas, combien de personnes peuvent être au courant ? Comment cela n'a-t-il encore été rendu public ?

 

Il manque d'air. Il manque d'air et d'équilibre, soudain. Même assis. Parce qu'autour de lui, les murs se sont mis à bouger. Autour de lui, les lignes ne sont plus très droites, ne sont plus très nettes. Autour de lui, les objets sont tous un peu flous. Parce qu'une telle nouvelle serait la fin de sa carrière. Parce qu'une telle nouvelle serait le frein ultime à ses ambitions. Parce qu'une telle nouvelle serait la fin de toute sa vie, de son mariage, même, alors qu'il serait pourtant tellement facile de mettre sur le compte de cette annonce supposée sue par Brigitte la raison de leurs difficultés actuelles, de réfuter sa propre responsabilité qui pèse pourtant actuellement si lourd sur ses épaules. Une telle nouvelle serait une véritable catastrophe. Et réduirait à néant son action, l'empêchant de mener pour ce pays les réformes nécessaires à sa transformation. Et le couperait, définitivement, de ces chances d'agir pour une nation sur laquelle il porte toute sa profonde affection.

 

La prochaine sonnerie est un glas à ses oreilles et il met quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ce n'est pas la notification tant redoutée. Que ce n'est pas un média, ou deux, trois, plus, même, qui viendrait rendre public ce qui se doit absolument de rester de l'ordre du privé. Ce qu'il a pris tant de soin à dissimuler, ce qui lui a pris tant de mal à cacher. Et, durant ces quelques secondes, ces quelques secondes honnies qui durent une éternité, il entrevoit ce que son avenir peut donner. Les unes des médias, le scandale, l'opposition. Pendant ces quelques secondes, ces quelques toutes petites secondes, au fond, il n'a plus devant les yeux que toute sa vie à terre. Que leurs deux vies entièrement ruinées. Et combien d'autres encore ?

 

Mais ce n'est qu'un nouveau SMS, en réalité. Que Gaspard, revenant sur sa tentative de plaisanterie qu'il a dû lui-même jugée déplacée. Qui tente, de quelques mots à peine, de le rassurer. Et qui tombe, parce qu'il lui est en réalité impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit, totalement à côté de ce qui broie actuellement le cœur d'Emmanuel.

 

De : Gaspard Gantzer.

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ta place ne risque rien.

Reçu le : 10/05/2016 à 8h27.

 

Le message amène ce qui aurait pu être un bref sourire sur les lèvres d'Emmanuel, même si son expression s'apparenterait plus, pour toute personne franchissant la porte de son bureau, à une grimace. Un instant, la tension de la pièce semble quelque peu retomber alors qu'Emmanuel n'a aucun mal à imaginer les traits contrits de son ami de vingt ans. Et ça le fait respirer, un peu. Ça ramène un souffle d'air dans sa poitrine, ralentit les battements de son cœur. Un peu. Gaspard n'a pas réussi à étancher cette curiosité malsaine qui compresse sa poitrine, mais au moins a-t-il réussi à ramener un peu de calme dans son corps. De le sortir un peu de la tempête qui embrouillait son esprit. Les tremblements dont il n'a pas eu conscience se sont eux-mêmes arrêtés. Sur le Smartphone qu'il tient dans ses mains, ses doigts s'agitent désormais de façon plus régulière alors qu'il compose un dernier message.

 

Destinataire : Gaspard Gantzer

Je te remercie. On se recontacte bientôt. Bonne journée en déplacement.

Envoyé le : 10/05/2016 à 8h29.

 

Et il est en train de reposer son Smartphone à côté de ses dossiers momentanément abandonnés, il est en train d'envisager qu'il n'a plus à craindre de nouvelles catastrophes dans sa journée alors que, dans son poste, l'interview est bientôt terminée, quand tombe la dernière question. Comme un coup de grâce.

 

_« Manuel Valls, avant de nous quitter, il y a une dernière question que je voudrais vous poser. Cette loi travail, alors... Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Emmanuel Macron a engagé cette réforme correctement ?_

_-Vous savez, nous sommes encore en plein débat, à l'Assemblée... L'exécutif peut encore nous surprendre. »_

 

Sur les épaules d'Emmanuel, la sentence vient de tomber, y déposant en plus de tout le reste un poids supplémentaire. Et en plus des tourments qui viennent de le traverser, un doute dont il est sûr que Manuel s'est amusé à instiller exprès pour qu'il lui parvienne. Celui de remettre en cause sa loi phare, celle qui fait tant et tant parler. Celle qui cause tant de troubles dans l'opinion publique et jette l'opprobre sur ses propres capacités.

 

Parce qu'en quelques mots, Valls vient de mettre le doute sur sa propre adhésion à son projet. Et là où Emmanuel pourrait être hors de lui, parce qu'il sait pertinemment que Manuel aurait pu lui-même faire de telles propositions, il ne ressent qu'un grand vide. Parce que si Manuel ne soutient pas sa loi dans l'hémicycle, il est certain qu'elle ne saurait passer. Parce qu'il y a les oppositions. Parce qu'il y a les frondeurs. Et parce que Valls aura derrière lui bien trop de députés pour qu'Emmanuel puisse envisager avoir un vote à la majorité.

 

Il ne sait quel est le but poursuivi par Manuel, lui qui se targue pourtant de pouvoir lire avec une certaine aisance ses contemporains. Il ne sait ce qu'il cherche, avec ce coup bas. Il ne sait pourquoi il mêle au fiasco de leur relation la violence de la politique. Sans s'avouer, avec toute la force de la mauvaise foi dont il est capable, que c'est lui qui a commencé. Que c'est lui qui a provoqué Manuel le premier, dans ce bureau même. Que c'est lui qui a trouvé toujours mille stratagèmes pour le revoir sans attendre leurs rendez-vous clandestins, par exemple dans une salle vide où ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés. Que c'est lui qui a tu la possibilité de sa nomination et de par le fait de l'éviction de Manuel quand il en a été informé, quelques jours avant que cela ne soit officiel, pour profiter de ses bras pour ce qu'il pensait être une dernière fois – même si ce qui s'était passé le mois précédent devait, de par le fait, le tromper sur ce dernier point. Que c'était lui qui, depuis le départ, avait organisé ce mélange des genres censé le conduire là où il le désirait. Qui avait dépassé ses attentes. Pour le meilleur. Et pour le pire.

 

D'un geste machinal, inconscient, sa main se glisse sous le col de sa chemise, venant frotter lentement le creux de son omoplate. Là où pendant des jours, bien plus que la normale, s'est étalée une marque faites par une main serrée sur un col de chemise. Là où, malgré toutes celles qui ont depuis recouvert son corps, il a toujours l'impression d'avoir mal. Mais la main se retire. Il ne peut plus perdre de temps.

 

Cette fois, Emmanuel a éteint la télévision dont le son lui est devenu insupportable. Il avait pourtant commencé sa journée sur des chapeaux de roue. Il se sent soudain fatigué. Se sent soudain épuisé. Mais, après une seconde de battement, Emmanuel carre les épaules. Il le sait, maintenant, il va devoir se battre jusqu'au bout. Et il sait que, plus que jamais, il va devoir s'y préparer. Malgré toutes les difficultés. Il n'a plus qu'une demi-heure, désormais, avant que Bernard n'arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer. Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à laissez un kudos ou, mieux encore, un petit mot. Et encore merci à Pilgrim67, je maintiens que si vous n'avez pas encore lu ses histoires, foncez !
> 
> A dans deux semaines tout le monde, pour la suite de cette histoire !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand une chambre d'hôtel déserte est la pire des blessures...
> 
> Emmanuel est de plus en plus seul. Emmanuel est de plus en plus fatigué. Et, malgré cela, Emmanuel doit toujours faire face à des difficultés énormes. Si bien qu'une simple garden-party devient une véritable épreuve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Et revoilà donc votre nouveau chapitre. Je crois que j'en suis pas sortie indemne de celui-là... J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! 
> 
> Un très grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des kudos et pour vos commentaires ! Merci à Fedal, à Pilgrim67, bien sûr (qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi !) et à Temi aussi, dont le commentaire m'a donné un sérieux coup de fouet pour reprendre des choses qui allaient pas pour le prochain chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture tout le monde !

Il n'y a jamais un grain de poussière dans des établissements de l'envergure de cet hôtel-là. Parce qu'il fait partie de ces hôtels de standing, l'un des plus prestigieux palace parisien. Et avoir affaire à de la poussière serait une situation qui ne saurait être tolérée, et pour cause. Les vas et viens en ces lieux sont légions, d'autant plus quand l'été installe ses rayons de soleil sur la capitale. L'on n'y vient de partout pour briller un peu à son tour sous les feux de la ville Lumière. Riches touristes étrangers, hommes d'affaires, stars de la chanson ou du cinéma, politiques de tous bords. Et là où la grisaille, la morosité peuvent envahir les rues les plus pauvres de la cité, les grands hôtels résistent, envers et contre tout, afin d'offrir toujours la meilleure image de la plus belle ville du monde.

 

Il ne saurait alors y avoir le moindre défaut dans le lieu qui accueille ces riches privilégiés. Alors on fait attention. A la bonne tenue des parties communes, à l'impeccabilité des lieux de vie. Des draps parfaitement ajustés et sans un pli à la moindre saleté au fond d'un tiroir, tout est toujours fait pour que l'on ne remarque aucun défaut dans ces palaces dont le seul nom peut faire rêver jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Que cela soit entre deux occupants, qui se succèdent à un rythme toujours plus rapide au fil des saisons et des événements de la capitale, ou lors de la location même des lieux, le personnel se doit de toujours veiller à ce que tout soit parfait.

 

Bien sûr, il y a parfois quelques dégâts, voire même des chambres ravagée de fureur ou par simple plaisir, par un esprit perturbé ou simplement mal luné. Des dégâts qui se chiffrent alors en milliers, en dizaines de milliers d'euros, qui nécessitent l'intervention de services juridiques, d'artisans de talent, avant que la vie ne puisse reprendre ses droits. Bien sûr, il y a parfois des accidents, petits ou grands, qui bloquent l'accès à une chambre pour quelques temps. Mais les équipes font en sorte, toujours, que de la plus belle suite à la plus petite chambre, l'on puisse accueillir tous les visiteurs, du plus éminent au plus anonyme, dans des conditions qui se doivent de frôler, voire même de surpasser la perfection.

 

Il n'y a jamais un grain de poussière dans des établissements de l'envergure de cet hôtel-là. Mais c'est tout comme. Car aucun SMS n'a été envoyé. Aucun rendez-vous n'a plus été donné. Car la communication semble totalement coupée. Les écrans des Smartphones ont bien parfois été fixés. Les appareils sortis, avec un empressement qui frôlait le suspect, d'une poche, d'une sacoche, de sous un tas de dossiers en cours de traitement, car l'on pensait l'avoir entendu sonner, vibrer. L'un regardait avec méfiance, l'autre avec une impatience jamais récompensée. Car l'on pensait que l'autre avait craqué. Pour toujours constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Pour constater, chacun de son côté, que la communication n'a jamais été plus rompue qu'aujourd'hui.

 

Il n'y a jamais un grain de poussière dans des établissements de l'envergure de cet hôtel-là. Mais c'est tout comme. Parce qu'un voile gris en recouvre chacune des chambres, chacun des recoins, quand l'image surgie par surprise dans l'esprit d'un homme installé dans un bureau du Palais Bourbon. Quand elle se rappelle aux souvenirs d'un homme pressé arpentant les couloirs de Matignon. Quand, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes, ils se retrouvent soudain saisis, sous le choc de cette mémoire qu'ils voudraient, de toutes leurs forces, effacer. Mais qui les rattrape toujours aux plus mauvais des moments.

 

Parce que chacune de ces réminiscences s'accompagne de l'impression d'une pression sur un poignet, qui se serre et maintient. De l'illusion d'un souffle qui s'écrase sur une nuque pour venir hérisser quelques cheveux sensibles. Du mirage d'une main qui écarte le tissu d'une veste, fait chuter une chemise. De la chimère de caresses qui torturent autant qu'elles étourdissent.

 

Et il y a ces absences ensuite, qu'il faut pouvoir expliquer. Ces regards dans le vide, qui ne durent jamais, mais qui malheureusement ne passent pas toujours inaperçus. Ces joues qui se teintent de rouge, qui se font de marbre blanc. Cette inspiration qui a le goût soudain d'un halètement. Et des images qu'il faut absolument chasser, sous peine de les voir prendre soudain totalement le pas sur la réalité.

 

Il n'y a jamais un grain de poussière dans des établissements de l'envergure de cet hôtel-là. Mais c'est tout comme. Un grain de sable dans un engrenage qui n'a jamais très bien fonctionné. Parce qu'il n'y a plus de réservation de faite, à ces noms d'emprunts que l'on a appris, dans le secret des maîtres d'hôtel, à reconnaître. Parce qu'il n'y a plus d'arrivée discrète, de secret aussi primordial à conserver. Parce qu'il n'y a plus, dans les couloirs de cette enseigne mondialement connue, la déambulation de deux hommes au sens de l'Etat si parfaitement chevillé au corps. Parce que la passion jusqu'alors partagée est simplement maintenant en train de, individuellement, les consumer.

 

XXX

 

L'Hôtel de Brienne. Peut-être l'un des sites les plus remarquables de la capitale. Une histoire plus que centenaire, un édifice qui a su traverser les régimes politiques et les crises qui les ont invariablement accompagnées. Un bâtiment passé de propriétaires en propriétaires, puis de locataires en locataires, des plus riches nobles aux plus importants des ministres. Il pourrait en citer, des noms des plus célèbres occupants des lieux, sans consulter aucune note. Il pourrait en retracer l'histoire, des grandes lignes aux plus petits détails, sans rien en omettre et sans jamais avoir besoin de pense-bête. Il en aurait des choses à raconter, comme souvent ou comme toujours diraient même certains, sur ce qu'ont vu passer ces murs depuis leur construction. Mais il est quasiment certain que cela n'intéresserait aucune des personnes, ou quasi, qui sont présentes à cette garden-party aujourd'hui.

 

Le jugement est sévère et Emmanuel le regrette aussi tôt qu'il l'a émis. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il a le plus grand respect pour les hommes et les femmes qui travaillent ici. Pour ceux qui occupent les postes administratifs, comme pour ceux qui sont sur le terrain, dans l'hexagone, dans les territoires d'Outre-mer ou dans ces différents pays étrangers où sont présentes leurs forces armées. Il sait ce qu'ils donnent pour leur pays, il sait ce que ledit pays leur demande. Cette dureté là ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Et c'est pourtant celle qui s'affiche désormais quotidiennement sur les traits de son visage.

 

Ou du moins est-ce l'impression qu'il a de lui-même, même si elle est faussée par les épreuves qu'il traverse. Il s'efforce pourtant de ne pas changer. De ne jamais être trop brusque dans ses décisions, de discuter coûte que coûte, même si, en dernier recours, son avis doit s'imposer. De sourire, toujours, même quand sa seule envie est de se détourner. De n'être jamais autre chose que poli, ou aimable, même face à ses pires adversaires politiques. Même face à ceux qu'il considère comme des ennemis de la République. Et la tâche est bien souvent ardue, pour ne pas dire compliquée. Parce qu'il a toujours, quoi qu'il puisse faire, mille dossiers qui attendent son attention, et que le temps qu'il perd parfois à tenter de convaincre est autant de temps qu'il ne peut leur consacrer. Parce que là où il s'efforce de se montrer patient, on en profite bien souvent pour tenter d'obtenir de lui bien plus que ce qui n'est raisonnable. Parce que là où il se doit d'être porte-parole de l'unité, on s'amuse jusque dans ses propres rangs à louvoyer pour défier son autorité.

 

Alors oui, Emmanuel a l'impression d'être au quotidien bien plus dur qu'il ne l'est en réalité, le corps perclus de tensions, les muscles sans arrêt à l’affût. Il a l'impression que toute son expression est crispée, là où son interlocuteur ne reçoit qu'un sourire du plus bel effet. Biais cognitif. Il le sait. Car cette réception est loin de se passer aussi mal qu'il en a l'impression. Car il n'a eu de cesse d'avoir des conservations aimables, des discussions intelligentes. Des félicitations, même, sur son action actuelle. Et plus que son nombre de compliments sur les projets menés avec _En Marche !_ , sur le discours donné juste la veille à la Mutualité – un succès. Mais il a malgré tout l'impression de s'impatienter, là où il ne fait qu'écouter une énième anecdote d'un haut-gradé sur les préparations du défilé du lendemain. Il a l'impression que même le rire de Brigitte, à ses côtés, est sur-joué, là où son épouse ne fait que s'amuser du trait d'esprit de celui avec qui ils conversent depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Et il sait qu'il atteint ses propres limites quand le cristal de ce rire devient à ses oreilles aussi tranchant qu'un morceau de verre se brisant en milliers d'éclats. Alors il sourit, encore, ne se départit pas de son expression affable et incline très légèrement la tête, profitant d'un blanc dans le discours de son vis-à-vis.

 

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, lance-t-il avec un naturel confondant, je vais devoir vous laisser quelques instants. Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, je pense que tu es entre de bonnes mains ici. »

 

Un regard échangé avec Brigitte, et il sait qu'elle a compris. Il le voit dans ses yeux brillants, dans le léger signe qu'elle lui accorde. Elle sait, bien sûr, les difficultés actuelles qu'il traverse et elle sait tout aussi bien les traverser avec lui. Un temps, pourtant, elle est restée méfiante et le mois de mai en a été d'autant plus compliqué pour le Premier ministre. Mais il a su depuis retrouver toute sa confiance et se faire pardonner ses écarts de conduite. Et s'il lui arrive encore de sentir monter en lui une certaine agressivité, elle sait aussitôt contrôler ses excès. Ou, comme maintenant, reconnaître quand il a besoin de s'isoler, et habilement détourner l'attention de leurs interlocuteurs pour que son départ soudain ne paraisse pas pour une fuite. Brigitte, son éternelle complice.

 

C'est donc au moins soulagé de ce poids du paraître qu'il pénètre dans les bâtiments avec un signe de la main à l'officier de sécurité qui fait mine de le suivre. Après tout, il est au sein même du ministère de la Défense, il serait malvenu qu'il lui arrive ici quoi que ce soit. Et il a besoin d'être seul. Terriblement besoin d'être seul. Il fait un pas à l'intérieur, savourant le contact de la climatisation après l'ambiance caniculaire de l'extérieur, sans pour autant parvenir à emplir ses poumons de la grande bouffée d'air qu'il voudrait parvenir à prendre. Parce que cette fuite ne durera pas. Parce que s'il peut s'échapper quelques secondes, quelques minutes, même, de cette réception, il sait qu'il va devoir y retourner bien plus vite qu'il ne le voudrait. Et au-delà des mignardises par ailleurs savoureuses et des coupes de ce champagne par ailleurs délicieux qui lui sont offerts de pouvoir déguster aujourd'hui, c'est tout le reste auquel il devra de nouveau faire face. Et ce n'est pas, contrairement à ce que nombre de mauvaises langues pourraient dire à son propos, les difficultés de l'action dans laquelle il jette son gouvernement qui l'indisposent. Il a assumé les conflits sociaux, malgré leur dureté, malgré sa détestation de toute lutte frontale. Il a assumé les injures, les insultes, sans en tenir rancœur à ceux qui avaient pu les proférer. Il assume même pleinement les critiques, d'autant plus lorsqu'elles sont renseignées et constructives.

 

Il assume d'assumer l'exercice du pouvoir qu'on lui a confié, dans toutes les dimensions que cela sous-entend.

 

Ce qu'il assume beaucoup moins, c'est le fait de s'être fait forcer la main dans une loi à laquelle il croyait, d'en avoir fait adopter un texte vidé de sa substance. Ce qu'il assume beaucoup moins, c'est le fait d'avoir en plus été obligé de faire preuve d'un autoritarisme forcené pour en arriver là. Ce qu'il assume beaucoup moins, c'est cette impression d'être utilisé tel un pantin qui chaque jour lui fait un peu plus remettre en doute le bien fondé de sa présence à ce poste. Ce qu'il assume beaucoup moins, c'est devoir donner le change alors que la fracture est belle et bien réelle, au plus haut sommet de l'Etat.

 

Et il ne s'était pas aperçu lui-même de la raideur de ses pas, de l'agacement de son mouvement, jusqu'à ce que derrière lui la porte de la salle d'eau ne claque. Il reste pourtant indifférent à la luminosité brutale des lieux après l'obscurité du couloir, l'esprit embrumé par des pensées parasites. Aveugle aux miroirs immenses, insensible aux marbres étincelants. Trop habitué, peut-être, à ce luxe qui fait désormais partie intégrante de sa vie.

 

Ce qu'il assume beaucoup moins, cet après-midi, c'est la présence de Manuel Valls dont personne ne semble avoir cru opportun de l'informer.

 

Il n'est plus vraiment maître de son corps quand ses deux mains viennent s'écraser sur le marbre froid du lavabo alors que le souffle qu'il parvient à extirper de ses poumons lui donne l'impression de râper toute sa gorge. Il sent bien la faiblesse soudaine de ses jambes, comme si elles n'avaient tenu jusque là que pour mieux le lâcher maintenant qu'il est seul. Il a donné l'illusion, pourtant. Il a su ne rien laisser paraître en l'apercevant lors de son arrivée sur les lieux. Il est même parvenu à se persuader que le seul imperceptible tressaillement qu'il a eu alors serait bel et bien sa seule réaction. Qu'il pourrait détourner le regard, alors que Valls était occupé à saluer les officiers militaires présents avec qui il avait sans doute maintes fois travaillé par le passé. Qu'il était passé à autre chose.

 

Sauf qu'il s'est surpris, très vite à jeter des regards de tous côtés. A chercher sa présence des yeux tout en en restant le plus possible physiquement éloigné. A sentir les flux de sang se charrier beaucoup trop vite dans ses veines alors que sa silhouette entrait dans son champ de vision. A détourner la tête aussi tôt que Manuel, par ce qui ne peut être qu'un hasard, portait son attention dans sa direction. Et l'air est devenu chaque seconde plus lourde, dans ses poumons compressés. Et les idées se sont faites de moins en moins claires, dans son esprit fatigué. Et la chaleur lui a semblé augmenter toujours plus au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient, même à l'ombre des grands arbres du parc.

 

Il a tenu, pourtant, bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Pendant plus d'une heure trente ils ont évolué dans le même périmètre, jouant la comédie parfaite de deux étrangers. Ne se croisant jamais, comme d'un commun accord tacite, pour ne surtout pas avoir à s'adresser la parole. Dans un manège si naturel que personne, Emmanuel en est certain, n'a pu le relever. Après tout, Manuel n'est pas la seule personne présente à qui il n'a pas l'intention de parler. Et il y a par ailleurs bien assez de convives pour que cela puisse passer inaperçu.

 

Sauf pour son corps, donc, dont il a fini par ne plus pouvoir ignorer les signaux d'alarmes. Pas quand il y avait ces difficultés qui s'enchaînaient, jour après jour, alors qu'on lui liait sciemment les mains pour qu'il ne puisse y apporter de réponse à ses yeux adéquate. Pas quand il s'imposait un rythme aussi difficile à tenir, contre toutes les contre-indications médicales. Pas quand il doit donner le change encore, toujours, à tout un public, à sa propre épouse, face à un homme dont il se pensait si ce n'est guéri, au moins soigné.

 

Stupide naïveté.

 

Emmanuel inspire une nouvelle fois, ignorant les saccades qui agitent sa poitrine, avant d'ouvrir le robinet. Il ne retient pas le soupir de soulagement en s'aspergeant de quelques gouttes le visage, ses mains tressaillant sous la froideur de l'eau, prenant soin de ne surtout pas arroser sa veste de costume et encore moins sa chemise, peu certain que la transparence qu'elle révélerait alors convienne au lieu. Il sait qu'il va devoir y retourner, sous peu. Il ne pourra pas rester enfermé des heures durant dans ce cabinet d'eau du ministère de la Défense alors que la garden-party bat son plein. Mais il se refuse à y aller tant que ses traits seront déformés par cette expression désastreuse. Il ne peut se montrer en public ainsi.

 

« C'est bon, vous pouvez y retourner, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais me débrouiller. »

 

La porte s'est ouverte avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à adapter sa réaction. Qu'il n'ait le temps même de songer qu'il aurait pu, avec à peine quelques secondes de plus, s'enfermer dans l'une des cabines de toilette avant qu'on ne puisse le voir, l'expression défaite, la cravate desserrée, la chemise débraillée. Dans un état si peu digne de sa fonction. Non, il n'a pas ce temps. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, non ? Puisque la personne qui entre l'a déjà vu bien plus dénudé. Et dans pire état.

 

Emmanuel n'a pas le temps de ne serait-ce que songer à se cacher car, déjà, l'intrus s'est détourné de son interlocuteur resté dans le couloir pour terminer d'entrer dans les lieux. Et qu'alors que la porte se referme, c'est Manuel Vall qui lui fait face.

 

Et le temps s'est figé, dans ce cabinet d'eau. Pendant de longues secondes, il n'y a plus un bruit, plus un seul mouvement. Emmanuel s'est redressé, comme s'il voulait étirer chacune de ses vertèbres pour paraître plus grand, le dos soudain si droit qu'il en est douloureux. Un instant hors du temps, comme si son écoulement n'avait plus cours ici. Et le seul son qui parvienne encore aux oreilles d'Emmanuel est son propre cœur qui s'emballe, rythmant un temps arrêté de ses battements furieux.

 

Le moment aurait pu durer, encore et encore. Il aurait pu s'étendre, devenir des heures, des jours entiers, peut-être, si tant est qu'on ne remarque pas leurs disparitions. Emmanuel l'aurait laissé faire, s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui. Mais Manuel en a décidé autrement. Et, déjà, lâche entre ses dents, avec tout le mépris dont il est capable :

 

« Monsieur le Premier ministre. »

 

Accompagné d'un simple signe de la tête, comme on salue un parfait étranger. Et comme la toute première fois où il lui a adressé ces mots, Emmanuel peut en sentir toute la rugosité, tout le poids de l'insulte. Et Manuel déjà se détourne, comme s'il ne voulait même pas voir l'effet de son propre mépris sur son ancien amant, comme si toute réaction de sa part lui était indifférente. Il a allumé l'un des robinets, mouillé un tissu qu'il tenait en main, avant de s'atteler avec des gestes vifs à tenter de faire disparaître la tache rosâtre qui recouvre une partie de sa chemise blanche. Autant de détails qu'Emmanuel pourrait s'étonner de ne même pas avoir remarqués dès son entrée, lui dont le sens de l'observation semble pourtant d'habitude à toute épreuve. Pourrait. Car déjà toute son attention est concentrée sur les mains de cet interlocuteur muet. Sur les veines qui ressortent sur cette peau mate, sur leurs gestes nerveux et pourtant tellement assurés. Sur le tissu des manches qui laissent apparaître des poignets, qui laissent à peine deviner la naissance de ses bras dont Emmanuel imagine soudain chaque ligne, chaque courbe, comme s'il pouvait les voir. Comme il a tellement envie de le faire, retirer ces vêtements pour le redécouvrir, encore...

 

« Si je ne te voyais pas si souvent te pavaner à la télé, je pourrais presque croire que tu as de nouveau perdu ta langue. Je t'ai salué, Emmanuel. »

 

Le rappel à l'ordre et à la bienséance prend Emmanuel de court et il relève soudain les yeux, pris en faute et les joues rougies par la remontrance. Et la honte qui lui monte au cœur en fait redoubler les battements, lui qui pensait cela impossible tant l'organe lui semble douloureux. Et avaler sa salive semble pire encore, lorsqu'enfin il parvient à articuler, presque balbutiant :

 

« Bonjour, Manuel... »

 

Chaque seconde supplémentaire en sa présence est une torture et Emmanuel a l'impression que tout son corps se raidit plus encore quand le regard de Manuel se relève pour l'observer par l'intermédiaire du miroir. Pourtant, Emmanuel ne prend pas l'initiative de le contourner pour quitter la pièce. L'idée même ne lui traverse pas l'esprit une seconde. Parce qu'il est en présence de Manuel. Et qu'il ne cherche pas d'autres explications.

 

« Je me demandais si tu oserais te montrer aujourd'hui » continue Manuel d'un ton si ce n'est badin, qui ne lui ressemblerait pas, au moins de conversation presque banale qui n'a rien de naturel dans leur situation. Qui n'en est que plus blessant encore aux oreilles d'Emmanuel. Qui lui donne bien plus l'envie de lui répondre, d'autant plus quand Manuel renchérit : « Il semble que la conjoncture ne te soit pas tellement favorable.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas venu. C'est ma place et mon rôle, en tant que chef de gouvernement, de rendre hommage à nos forces armées.

-C'est plutôt le rôle du Président, ça, lui répond Manuel en revenant à sa tâche, comme si la conversation n'avait que peu d'importance. Mais je suppose que tu voudras aussi prendre sa place, sous peu. Très joli discours, d'ailleurs, hier... La Mutualité, quand même, jolie façon de se mettre en marche. Mais je crains que François n'ait pas vraiment apprécié. »

 

Emmanuel tique, bien sûr, et il sait que c'était l'effet recherché. Il connaît trop bien Manuel et les ficelles de la communication pour remettre cela en cause. Il y a ce ton, presque anodin, pour des propos d'une certaine gravité. Il y a ce regard, qu'il lui accorde de nouveau, mais à peine, en biais, et toujours par l'intermédiaire de ce fichu miroir. Il y a l'utilisation du prénom, qui met en avant presque sans en avoir l'air, la familiarité réelle ou supposée que Manuel entretiendrait de nouveau avec celui qui l'a pourtant congédié sans autre forme de procès pas même six mois auparavant, à son profit à lui. Il y a tout un faisceau d'indices qui ne trompent personne, et surtout pas Emmanuel. Et il y a cette sensation, celle qu'il ne sait pas contrôler, qui commence à de nouveau s'éveiller au fond de ses entrailles. Ce sentiment qui finira par monter à sa gorge s'il se laisse entraîner. Qui finira par le prendre tout entier. Mais, pour autant, même s'il en est parfaitement conscient, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

 

« Il t'en a parlé ?

-Il n'en a pas eu besoin. J'étais avec lui quand tu as fait ton petit numéro. »

 

C'est une douche froide, soudain, pour Emmanuel. Des mots qui résonnent un peu plus fort dans son crâne, comme si Manuel avait soudain haussé le ton. Il n'en a même pas eu besoin. Et il le sait. Il a cessé de frotter le tissu de sa chemise pour se retourner vers lui, pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Emmanuel comprend qu'il a reculé d'un pas seulement quand son dos vient rencontrer le carrelage glacial derrière lui contre lequel son corps, soudain, semble se recroqueviller. Il se met en position d'infériorité, il le sait, quelque part, au fond de lui. Sans en être vraiment conscient. Pas plus que de cette brusque impression d'être plus petit que Manuel, là où leurs tailles, leurs carrures sont sensiblement les mêmes. Pas plus que de ce sentiment de peur qui vient étreindre son cœur alors qu'il lui semble bouillir de l'intérieur. Pas plus que de ses poings serrés alors qu'il est incapable de mettre des mots sur ce tourbillon qui grandit en lui. Il n'y a rien de réfléchi là dedans. Il y a juste la somme de tous ces sentiments dont il ne sait se départir.

 

Parce qu'il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas à quel jeu joue François, et encore moins Manuel. Il ne comprend pas la présence de plus en plus fréquente de ce dernier à l'Elysée, alors même qu'on l'a écarté du pouvoir depuis de si nombreuses semaines. Il ne comprend pas, et depuis qu'il l'a appris, près de deux mois auparavant, les mille questions que posent ces visites n'ont de cesse de tourner dans son esprit. La première réponse, la plus évidente, est la visée politique. C'est la conclusion sur laquelle il a été le plus simple de sauter, la première fois. Et de subir l'accès de panique mêlé de rage qui a suivi. Mais ça n'aurait pas de sens. Aucun homme d'Etat ne renoncerait à un Premier ministre populaire pour reprendre celui qu'il a si cavalièrement remercié. Et malgré ce que beaucoup s'amusent à faire croire, Hollande est bien loin d'être stupide. Ça ne peut pas être un nouveau poste, donc, et encore moins le sien. Il y a donc autre chose. Et l'autre chose le terrifie. Parce que tourne encore et encore, plus pernicieuse, l'idée que la relation entre les deux hommes soit d'ordre privée. Que Manuel puisse partager une complicité avec François qui aille bien au-delà de leurs précédents rapports. Que si elle ne serait, bien entendu, qu'intellectuelle, elle ne puisse prendre, auprès de Manuel, la place que lui-même a pu occuper jusqu'alors. Celle des débats d'idées, celle des consensus, celle des discussions qui refont le monde. Cette complicité affichée, partout, tout le temps. Cette exclusivité dont Emmanuel s'est nourri, saoulé jusqu'à la lie, et qu'il refuse de ne plus voir comme sa seule et unique prérogative ! Cette intimité peut-être plus importante encore que celle partagée au sein d'un lit glacial d'une chambre d'hôtel...

 

Manuel n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça. Manuel n'a pas le droit de trouver une autre personne qui saurait mieux le comprendre que lui. Qu'il laisserait approcher plus proche encore que ce qu'il n'a laissé Emmanuel le faire. Et Emmanuel s'y refuse. Manuel n'a pas le droit de laisser quelqu'un prendre sa place à ses côtés ! Et c'est bien Manuel qui lui donne la parfaite occasion de contre-attaquer, de l'obliger à le regarder, lui, et personne d'autre, alors qu'il se permet de reprendre devant le silence du plus jeune :

 

« J'ai croisé ton épouse, au fait, c'est un plaisir de la saluer. Toujours aussi charmante. » Manuel et son ironie mordante, presque palpable, qui ne trompe pas une seconde Emmanuel tant il sait l'animosité existante entre eux. Manuel et ces mots, prononcés principalement pour blesser, parce qu'il sait la tension d'Emmanuel à cette simple évocation. Il sait le pouvoir qu'il a sur lui, celui de, s'il le voulait, révéler à Brigitte toute cette histoire qu'ils ont pu partager. Il sait la panique que de tels mots anodins, que les menaces sous-entendues qu'ils contiennent peuvent provoquer chez Emmanuel.

 

Il ne sait simplement pas à quel point cette panique, au lieu de le clouer sur place, va au contraire faire gonfler en Emmanuel ce besoin viscéral de rétorquer. De le provoquer. De faire mal. Parce que Manuel _doit_ le voir. Parce que Manuel ne doit surtout plus voir _que lui_. Et Emmanuel ne peut le laisser simplement l'enfoncer sur une dernière phrase sans répliquer, et le voir tourner les talons. Emmanuel ne peut pas le laisser partir. Emmanuel doit le blesser, assez profondément, pour le forcer à rester. Pour ne pas perdre ce lien si ténu qui les unit encore.

 

Alors ses yeux ne se baissent plus et se fixent à ceux de Manuel. Alors son corps reste droit, même s'il tente de faire passer pour naturel le fait d'être appuyé contre le carrelage du mur. Alors sa voix ne tremble pas, même s'il lui semble sentir sa gorge le gratter, alors qu'il rétorque d'un ton faussement décontracté :

 

« Je lui transmettrais le compliment. La tienne ne t'a pas accompagné ? » C'est cruel. C'est mauvais. Mais c'est dit sans trembler. Et Emmanuel n'a pas le temps d'analyser chacune des réactions de Manuel que déjà, il sait que ça a fonctionné. Il n'a pas le temps de voir le poing de Manuel se serrer que déjà celui-ci se referme sur le revers de sa veste. Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre une inspiration que déjà tout air semble avoir déserté ses poumons. Il n'a pas le temps de sentir sa force que déjà l'arrière de son crâne vient cogner le mur derrière lui sous la brutalité du mouvement. Il n'a pas le temps de voir ses yeux s'assombrir que déjà il est toisé par un regard noir qui le transperce sur place.

 

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! » La voix gronde à ses oreilles, l'entoure tout entier, comme l'enveloppe cette odeur qu'il connaît par cœur, si masculine, qui semble soudain envahir tout son espace. Et lorsqu'enfin il parvient à respirer, il en veut plus. Il veut s'en imprégner, il veut l'absorber. Il veut s'en enivrer plus sûrement que du meilleur alcool qui lui ait jamais été donné de goûter !

 

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

 

D'aucun pourrait penser que cette nouvelle provocation, à peine chuchotée, est le fruit d'un esprit inconscient ; il n'en est rien. Manuel est trop proche pour qu'il ignore la tension qui bande chacun de ses muscles. Manuel le tient trop fort pour qu'il ne sache qu'il pourrait lever cette main qui ne le tient pas, à tout moment, pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. Manuel lui fait trop mal pour qu'il pense qu'il pourrait s'arrêter. Et le danger est là, dans chacune de ses cellules, dans chaque goutte de son sang. Dans le décors qui a disparu autour de lui pour ne laisser à ses sens que la présence de Manuel. Dans cette peau qu'il devine et connaît par cœur sous les vêtements désormais si mal ajustés, sous la chemise presque transparente, humide d'eau et de sueur. Dans les battements de son cœur qui s'affolent et ne semblent plus suivre aucun rythme, conscient qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que tout bascule...

 

Et cette simple idée fait frémir Emmanuel. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut.

 

« Ne me tente pas, Emmanuel. Ne crois pas que tu pourrais t'en sortir si facilement, cette fois. C'est de ta faute, si elle est partie, et ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras comme ça.

-Pourtant, dans chacun de mes souvenirs, on était deux. »

 

La petite phrase. Les derniers mots. Ceux qui finissent de tout faire basculer.

 

Et les muscles d'Emmanuel se contractent, dans l'expectative de ce qui va suivre. De la douleur qui ne saurait tarder. De ce poing qui va s'écraser sur son visage en représailles à ces mots emplis d'une vérité que Manuel se refuse d'entendre. Un coup qui laissera une marque, il en est certain. Et c'est ce qu'il veut, du fond de ses tripes. Sentir la douleur dans tout son être, pulser depuis ce point d'impact, et garder même de façon éphémère la marque de Manuel ancrée dans son corps. Le garder à lui quelques jours encore.

 

Sauf que le coup ne vient pas. Et qu'à la place, ce sont les lèvres de Manuel qui viennent prendre les siennes. Avec une urgence qui dévaste toute pensée sur son passage. Avec ce corps qui le bloque désormais totalement, empêchant le moindre de ses gestes. Avec ce bassin qui vient chercher le sien dans des mouvements saccadés, auxquels il peut à peine répondre, privé de sa liberté. Avec cette érection qui vient rencontrer la sienne alors que leurs sexes se cherchent au travers de la barrière toujours plus douloureuse de leurs prisons de tissus. Avec cette excitation si forte qu'elle brûle chaque centimètre de son corps qui n'est pas en contact avec lui. Avec ses propres mains crispées contre le carrelage froid pour se maintenir, ne pas prendre le risque de tomber, se retenir de ne pas se saisir de l'autre quand la seule envie qu'il a est de se fondre en lui, dans la seconde.

 

Et il y a un goût métallique, soudain, sur sa langue, qui s'écoule dans sa bouche. Quelques gouttes de sang au milieu d'un baiser qui dévore ses sens, au milieu d'une respiration qui n'existe plus, d'un cœur dont on ne sait plus très bien s'il bat ou vrombit seulement d'une passion dévorante. Il ne sait plus qui gémit, il ne sait plus qui grogne, il ne sait plus qui halète. Il sait simplement qu'il veut cet homme plus fortement encore qu'il ne le pensait possible ; plus fortement encore qu'il ne l'a jamais voulu. A lui. Pour toujours.

 

Il aura une marque, oui, sur le biceps que Manuel a maintenu plaqué contre le carrelage – comme s'il pouvait lui passer par l'esprit l'idée de se dégager. Il le sent quand la poigne quitte sa peau et que les mains commencent à retirer ses vêtements, les déchirer, presque, dans leur précipitation. Il le sent au sang qui reflue soudain dans sa main presque engourdie et une infime partie de son esprit encore consciente le comprend instinctivement. Avant que toute réflexion ne vole en éclat sous la pression de cette soif de lui.

 

Et il retire les vêtements en retour. Et il touche cette peau. Et il embrasse, lèche, mord, griffe aussi. Et il y laisse des marques, là où certaines qu'il avait déjà pu faire des mois auparavant ont laissé quelques traces plus claires sur une peau bronzée. Et il profite de chaque centième de seconde de ce contact avant qu'il ne lui soit arraché.

 

Et lorsque Manuel manipule son corps, le retourne pour qu'il fasse face au mur, la résistance qu'il oppose n'est là que pour obliger son amant à ne rien lâcher. Et lorsque son front vient s'appuyer contre le carrelage jusqu'alors étincelant, lorsque ses mains se posent de nouveau à plat sur le mur, il ne peut retenir le sanglot qui lui échappe. Les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres ne sont pas calculés, ne sont pas réfléchis. Ne sont plus que la plainte d'une frustration délicieusement douloureuse dont une seule et unique personne peut aujourd'hui le délivrer.

 

« Je t'aime... Je t'aime... »

 

Il y a une seconde ou tout s'arrête, et la crainte qui le déchire de l'intérieur d'être allé trop loin dans ces mots lâchés dans un hoquet désespéré menace de le submerger. Mais ça ne dure pas. Juste cette terrible seconde. Car déjà la main de Manuel se saisit de sa mâchoire, le force à lui faire face autant qu'il le peut, dans une torsion de tout son corps durant laquelle chacun de ses muscles protestent. Mais peu lui importe. Parce que Manuel l'embrasse. Parce que Manuel l'embrasse pour le faire taire, pour qu'il ne puisse plus prononcer ces mots. Parce que Manuel l'embrasse mais ne fuit pas. Parce que Manuel l'embrasse si fort que, peut-être, lui-même cessera de respirer pour ne se nourrir plus que du souffle de Manuel.

 

Si leurs rapports doivent se passer dans l'opposition, il y sera le plus acharné. Si là est la seule solution pour exister à ses yeux, il deviendra son pire ennemi. Parce que Manuel est à lui. Et qu'il ne sait plus exister sans appartenir corps et âme à Manuel.

 

Le baiser a pris fin. Pas leur étreinte. Et sur son axe, le monde bascule dans l'explosion de plaisir de deux corps qui, après s'être tant combattus, s'unissent. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin... Comme je disais au début du chapitre, j'espère que cette lecture vous aura plu !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter si c'est le cas, et même si ça ne l'est pas et que vous avez des choses à dire. 
> 
> A dans deux semaines !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils auraient pu continuer à simplement se détester. Se haïr, même. Continuer ce jeu du chat et de la souris, pendant des mois, peut-être même des années. Mais il y a des fois où la situation ne laisse plus de place au conflit. Et où il faut savoir le mettre de côté...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc le nouveau chapitre, qui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre ! Le début a été réécrit pas moins de quatre fois, tellement je n'étais pas satisfaite... J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, vraiment. Un grand merci à Teli d'ailleurs, qui m'a fait comprendre que ce que je faisais au départ, c'était pas du tout ce que je voulais xD Et merci à elle pour son commentaire, ainsi qu'à Fedhal et Pilgrim67; qui a su supporter de devoir faire ma correction un peu au tout dernier moment : merci pour sa présence, ses conseils et sa réactivité !  
> Merci également pour les kudos, bien sûr. Chaque geste est un encouragement extrêmement important pour la motivation ! N'hésitez surtout pas à continuer !
> 
> /!\, je fais clairement référence ici à des événements tragique qui ont endeuillé le pays : les attentats de Nice, le 14 juillet 2016. Je comprends que ça puisse mettre mal à l'aise, je tenais donc à prévenir. Et aussi à apporter tout mon soutien et à témoigner tout mon respect à ceux qui ont souffert de tout ça.

Il y a un bruit brusque, soudain. Un claquement qui vient rompre le calme des couloirs feutrés, la tranquillité forcée des lieux où l’agitation n’est pas de mise, où l’urgence se résout dans la plus grande discrétion. C’est comme un appel d’air venant mettre à mal la sérénité établie. C’est la porte d’une chambre d’hôtel qui claque, enfermant deux hommes et leurs secrets.

 

Il y a des lèvres qui s’écrasent sur leurs jumelles, soudain. Il y a les mains qui viennent agripper le tissu d’une chemise alors que la veste de costume a depuis longtemps été délaissée sur l’assise d’un fauteuil, qui cherchent à attirer, toujours plus, à combler ce vide qui sépare, à combler un gouffre qui ne semble pas trouver de fin. Il y a un grognement, de celui qui arrive ou de celui qui attendait, un grondement qui pourrait faire vibrer jusqu’aux murs du palace qui accueille ce rendez-vous clandestin.

 

Il y a les sangs qui s’échauffent, les têtes qui tournent, les esprits qui commencent à se vider alors que le brouillard de la passion menace de tout envahir, de tout emporter. Il y a les vêtements qui se froissent, les respirations qui perdent leur régularité, les souffles qui s’accrochent et se mélangent toujours pour mieux se perdre à jamais. Il y a les cœurs qui battent à s’en faire mal, douleurs dont aucun des deux hommes ne saurait se passer. Il y a les langues qui se mêlent, les yeux qui se ferment, et l'oubli de tout ce qui a été.

 

Et puis il y a ces mains sur les épaules d’Emmanuel qui, brusquement, mettent un terme à ce moment hors du temps en l’éloignant sans pour autant le lâcher. Il y a ces mots péniblement articulés alors qu’on tente de reprendre un air qui est presque venu à manquer :

 

« Pas maintenant, Emmanuel. »

 

Il y a les regards qui se croisent, celui trop clair, trop pâle, plein d’une froide incompréhension contre celui plus sombre, orageux, plein d’une terrible détermination. Il y a cet instant de flottement, cet affrontement silencieux de une, dix, mille secondes qui pourrait bien se transformer en éternité. Et puis il y a l’attaque sans autre sommation, plein d’une frustration vexée, presque un enfant contrarié :

 

« Quoi, tu comptes encore jouer les effarouchés ? Tu comptes encore t'enfuir, c'est ça ? »

 

Car il y a des similitudes, il est vrai, avec une scène qui s’est déjà déroulée, dans cette chambre ou dans une autre, il y a de cela des semaines, des mois, même. Une autre vie. Car il y avait eu ce baiser, que Manuel avait déjà interrompu, alors qu’il s’était précipité sans trop savoir pourquoi à la demande d’Emmanuel. Il y avait eu ce baiser, qu’il lui avait donné, ensuite, seul véritable moyen de communiquer, avant de repartir comme si la simple présence de l’autre pouvait le brûler. Il y avait eu ces mots échangés, toujours plus accusateurs, toujours plus mauvais, dans le seul et unique but de blesser. Il y avait eu cette silhouette esseulée, par la suite, que Manuel avait purement et simplement abandonnée. Il y a de nombreuses similitudes, en effet, avec ce qui se passe aujourd’hui dans cette chambre d’hôtel, imitation dénaturée. Car il y a de nombreuses similitudes, oui, mais aussi de si grandes différences. Car si Manuel se refuse aujourd’hui à Emmanuel, c’est pourtant bien de lui que vient cette fois le message initial, ce rendez-vous imposé. Car si Emmanuel a initié, aujourd’hui encore, le baiser, c’est dans son propre sang que coule si fort ce besoin d'être éloigné, rejeté, avec cette force qu'il ne veut que provoquer. Car s’il y a bien des mains qui tremblent, aujourd’hui, avec l’envie de repousser, de frapper, de détruire, ce ne sont pas celles de celui qui est désormais redevenu député. Car aujourd’hui, la rage a changé de camp.

 

Et cela peut se voir dans le calme que conserve Manuel, dans cette absence de violence dans sa réaction, dans l'impassibilité de ses traits ; tout juste a-t-il tressailli, tout juste un frémissement aussitôt réprimé. Dans ces mots qu’il prend soin, cette fois, d’articuler, comme on parlerait à un bambin capricieux, à un adolescent révolté :  

 

« Je ne vais pas m’enfuir, non, Emmanuel. Nous devons parler. 

-Parler ? » C'est un rire qui s'échappe des lèvres d'Emmanuel, un rire un peu étranglé, mauvais. Et c'est d'un mouvement sec qu'il se dégage de cette prise qui pèse toujours sur ses épaules. « Comme tu as voulu parler, toutes les dernières fois où l’on s’est vu ? Comme tu l’as si bien fait, la dernière fois où l’on s’est croisé ? »

 

Il y a un nouveau frémissement dans l'air, comme si une chape de plomb finissait de s'y reposer. Comme si l'oxygène venait à se raréfier, pas au point d'en être mortel, mais au point de commencer à faire suffoquer. Et l'on pourrait presque y croire, alors que résonne dans la chambre d'hôtel le sifflement mal contrôlé d'une respiration qui s'échappe, d'un souffle expulsé de force. La charge s'affûte, l'attaque se précise. Et le coup porte, malgré toute la préparation de sa victime, malgré toute sa volonté.

 

Parce qu'il y a eu ces mots, si souvent tus par le passé, cette déclaration qui n'avait jamais voulu se montrer. Ces mots, enfin prononcés et aussitôt réprimés, dans le cœur et dans l'esprit – ou, du moins, a-t-on tenté. Ces mots qui brûlent, depuis, alors que celui auquel ils ont été destinés n'a certainement pas pu les oublier. Alors qu'il y pense à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui composent ces si longues journées qui le séparent de cette rencontre désespérée. Ces mots qui l'ont fait fuir de ce cabinet d'eau lorsque les brumes de la passion se sont évaporés lui qui pensait, par la violence de l'étreinte, se sevrer de celui qui était toujours là, toujours présent dans les recoins les plus simples de son esprit. Ces mots qui l'ont obligé à trouver une excuse, mille, pour s'échapper de la garden-party de peur de le recroiser, pour se soustraire au défilé militaire du lendemain auquel le Président de la République en personne l’avait pourtant convié. Ces mots qui, loin de l'apaiser, ont empli tout son être d'un sentiment si puissant, si douloureux, qu'à la haine il l'a aussitôt assimilé. Une haine qu'il aurait été prêt à nourrir, encore et encore. Une haine qui lui aurait donné une nouvelle force, celle de mettre l'amant, l'adversaire désormais, définitivement à terre. Une haine qui lui aurait presque permis de se servir du pouvoir que lui donnaient ces mots contre celui-là même qui les avait prononcés. Une haine qui aurait dû s'étendre, à chacune de ses cellules, pourrissant tout son être, pour durer, et durer encore.

 

Une haine qui n'aura tenu que vingt-quatre heures. Une haine que, aujourd'hui, Emmanuel tente pourtant de ranimer.

 

Et ça fonctionne, presque. Parce qu'il y a la brûlure qui revient, sur la peau, dans la poitrine. Parce qu'il y a le corps de Manuel qui se crispe, les doigts qui se referment sur le vide, pour ne pas le faire sur le poignet presque offert, à portée. Parce qu'il y a cette envie de répondre comme il l'a toujours fait, comme ils l'ont toujours fait : dureté physique contre violence verbale. Tout ce qu'Emmanuel a toujours provoqué. Tout ce que Manuel s'est toujours empressé de lui offrir.

 

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, même si c'est au prix d'un considérable effort, Manuel se retient. Ou, plutôt, garde assez de contrôle sur lui pour parfaitement mesurer ses mots lorsqu'il lui répond :

 

« Il n'est pas question de cela. Tu ne refuses pas de parler parce que je ne communique pas, mais parce que tu en as peur. Mais si tu savais écouter, je suppose que je le saurais, depuis le temps. »

 

La phrase pique. Les mots utilisés font mouche, Manuel le sait. Plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Mais il sait également qu'il n'a pas le choix. Pas quand Emmanuel est si fermé. Pas quand la seule approche qu'il admette est celle de la confrontation. Pas quand la seule chose à laquelle il semble vouloir se raccrocher est cette envie d'en venir au heurt, quelque soit la brutalité du choc. Pas quand l'homme, sans s'en rendre compte, lui donne aussitôt raison.

 

« Je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire, rétorque Emmanuel du tac-au-tac. Je m'en moque et surtout, je n'ai pas ton temps. Tu m'excuseras d'avoir des choses à faire. De vraies responsabilités. »

 

Emmanuel cherche à provoquer, quel qu'en soit le prix. Emmanuel cherche à blesser, par tous les moyens. Emmanuel cherche à mettre plus bas que terre, pour ne plus s'y retrouver seul.

 

« Des responsabilités ? Pour ce que tu en fais... »

 

C'est bas. C'est facile. Et c'est, particulièrement aujourd'hui, particulièrement faux. Mais ça fonctionne, une fois de plus. Manuel frappe juste. Avec une précision chirurgicale. Et allume l'étincelle qui manquait à l'air chargé d'électricité pour sembler soudain exploser.

 

La suite se passe en quelques instants. En une seconde, les muscles d'Emmanuel se sont tendus. En une seconde, ses épaules se sont carrées. En une seconde, son bras s'est levé, son poing refermé. En une seconde, il est prêt de l'écraser sur le visage de Manuel, dans un geste de violence dont il n'a jamais, jamais été coutumier !

 

Sauf que Manuel a prévu. Manuel a anticipé. Et c'est exactement à cela qu'il voulait l'amener. A ce point de rupture qui le fait basculer. A cette perte de contrôle, entière, totale, sans laquelle Manuel sait qu'il n'aurait jamais su l'approcher. A ce coup, qu'il parvient à parer – et, malgré tous ses calculs, de justesse, il est vrai, tant il a pu sous-estimer Emmanuel et sa vivacité. Sur le poignet d'Emmanuel, la main de Manuel vient de se refermer. Et, profitant du déséquilibre provoqué par le mouvement, l'attire soudain à lui, sans qu'Emmanuel n'ait le temps de même songer à résister.

 

Il y a bien une rebuffade, tout d'abord. Il y a bien la tentative d'Emmanuel de se libérer, alors que Manuel le tient, alors que sa main libre vient se refermer sur sa nuque. Il y a bien une protestation, pas vraiment articulée, tout aussitôt étouffée. Il y a bien le cœur qui s'est accéléré, le sang qui bout dans les veines, de rage, de fureur. De douleur.

 

Et puis, soudain, il n'y a plus rien. Juste les mots de Manuel, à peine murmurés. Juste le souffle à une oreille, à peine effleurée. Juste une main dans des boucles trop claires, à peine caressées.

 

« Tu as le droit de craquer, Emmanuel. »

 

Il y a un flottement, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Un moment de silence absolu, comme si plus un son ne devait filtrer. Une pause dans le temps, dans l’espace, un vide démesuré. Une seconde, puis deux. Et les mots qui reviennent, plus bas encore, presque pas prononcés :

 

« Tu as le droit de craquer, Emmanuel. »

 

Et c'est comme une fissure, soudain, dans l'air. Une brèche ouverte par laquelle la tension toute entière semble s'échapper. Une plaie béante que l'on n'avait simplement prit soin de camoufler. Et c'est comme une flétrissure, soudain. Comme si le corps d'Emmanuel, lentement, mais sûrement, était en train de se décomposer. Comme si ces mots étaient la seule autorisation qui l'attendait. Comme s'ils étaient le salut qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Comme si, sans les bras de Manuel qui l'entourent en cet instant, il aurait été prêt à simplement s'écrouler. Parce que toute la douleur qu'il a passé tant d'énergie à transformer en rage pure trouve enfin l'échappatoire qui lui manquait.

 

Et Manuel sait. Parce qu'il a vécu tout cela, avant lui. Parce qu'il a vécu le choc. Parce qu'il a vécu la douleur. Parce qu'il a vécu l'urgence. Parce qu'il a vécu les responsabilités, comme ils sont si peu à les avoir jamais connu. Comme ils ne seront toujours qu'une poignée dans le monde à pouvoir en témoigner. Manuel sait. Et malgré toute la colère, malgré toute la haine qu'Emmanuel a pu lui inspirer, il a mis tout cela de côté, comme anesthésié. Parce qu'au lendemain de cette rencontre à l'issue catastrophique, il y a eu Nice. Un nouvel attentat. Et toutes ces victimes...

 

Il n'y a plus un mot d'échangé, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Plus que le bruit étouffé de larmes que l'on n'essaye plus de retenir. Que l'on ne peut plus retenir. Et, dans la pénombre grandissante de ce début de soirée, nul ne saurait deviner quels conflits peuvent les opposer en temps normal. Quelle passion peut les déchirer. Aucun des deux hommes ne saurait dire combien de temps s'écoule au cours de cette parenthèse. Aucun n'en a vraiment quelque chose à faire.

 

C'est Emmanuel, pourtant, qui finit par rompre l'étreinte. Par s'écarter, ces mains jusqu'alors agrippées à la veste de Manuel le repoussant doucement, allumant par la même la lumière tamisée. Parce que de nouveau, ses jambes acceptent de le porter. Parce qu'il peut enfin se tenir debout. Même s'il lui faut encore quelques secondes supplémentaires pour pouvoir enfin articuler quelques mots :

 

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. J'ai... Des choses à faire, ce soir.

-Je sais. » Et Manuel d'ajouter, devant le regard soupçonneux que lui jette Emmanuel : « Je sais comment ça fonctionne. François n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de s'absenter du territoire, et tu vas devoir lui faire un compte-rendu. Ça n'est pas vraiment un conseil de sécurité, mais ça s'y apparente. »

 

C'est un soupir qui s'échappe des lèvres d'Emmanuel, même si un mince sourire y naît. Un sourire fatigué. Un sourire las. Mais l'expression de tout ce que Manuel avait distingué, au travers des images retransmises à la télévision. Tout ce que Manuel avait deviné, au travers des discours prononcés. Tout ce que Manuel avait compris, alors qu'il gardait encore aujourd'hui assez de contact hauts placés, inquiets de la santé de l'un des personnages-clé de l’État.

 

« C'est Bernard, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurai dû m'en douter. » Dans ces mots, pourtant, ne résonne qu'une pointe amusée. Et la grimace fugace, un peu coupable, qui vient déformer un instant les traits de Manuel, ne fait que confirmer l'hypothèse énoncée par Emmanuel. Manuel aurait dû s'en douter. Emmanuel a toujours été trop clairvoyant pour son bien. Le contredire ne serait, bien entendu, que nier l'évidence. Mais il n'y a pas de colère, dans les traits d'Emmanuel. Ou, plutôt, il n'y en a plus. Comme si, à l'instar des larmes venues teinter d'auréoles encore humides le costume du député, la fureur du Premier ministre l'avait définitivement quitté. Il y a encore fort à faire, pourtant. Mais peut-être cela sera-t-il plus un peu plus simple, un peu moins lourd, désormais.

 

« Ne le lui répète pas, mais je suis content que François m'ait forcé à le garder.

-Je sais. »

 

Il n'aurait pu en être autrement, du point de vue de Manuel - Bernard est un homme de confiance, et malgré les différents qu'il a pu avoir avec Manuel sait qu'Emmanuel pourra toujours compter sur cet homme si profondément engagé. Et Manuel n'a pas non plus besoin de confirmer pour qu'Emmanuel sache que son secret, celui-là aussi, sera bien gardé. Mais, déjà, l'heure tourne, et le chef du gouvernement a encore bien trop de détails à régler pour s'attarder dans le luxe de cette chambre d'hôtel.

 

« Je vais y aller. »

 

D'un pas en arrière, il est désormais hors de portée. Ou presque. Parce qu'au dernier moment, il semble presque hésiter, avant de se raviser. De se retourner, une dernière fois. Et, sans prévenir, sans sommation de nouveau, de venir presser ses lèvres sur celles de Manuel. Un dernier baiser. Comme si sa vie, son existence toute entière en dépendait. Sans qu'aucun des deux, cependant, ne se fasse l'affront de commencer à y voir plus, de laisser les cœurs et les corps s'emballer. Il y a mieux à faire. Il y a trop à faire. Et, déjà, Emmanuel a quitté les lieux, sans attendre de réponse, sans même se retourner.

 

Et ne reste, dans la chambre d'hôtel, plus que Manuel, là, presque planté. Avec sur ses lèvres le souvenir d'un baiser trop rapide, pas assez savouré. Avec dans l'esprit ces mots qu'Emmanuel semble, une fois de plus, avoir éveillé. Ces mots qui, plus que tout, l'ont poussé à agir, ce soir. Ces mots qui, en ces circonstances plus qu'en toute autre, lui ont donné une responsabilité. Qu'il a tout d'abord voulu oublier. Qu'il a tout d'abord voulu renier. Sans, une seule fois, y parvenir. Parce qu'il en allait de la sécurité de l’État, aurait-il voulu croire. Parce qu'il en allait de la santé d'Emmanuel.

 

Et Manuel sait, bien sûr, que rien dans leur histoire n'est réglée. Que cette trêve entre eux ne peut-être autre chose : un moment de calme au milieu des tourments. Et que leur prochaine rencontre pourrait bien être tout aussi houleuse que tout ce qu'ils ont toujours traversé. Mais, juste pour quelques heures, quelques jours encore, peut-être, il espère que la situation restera telle quelle : apaisée. Au moins entre eux. Parce qu'Emmanuel ne peut pas, en plus du reste, avoir ce poids sur ses épaules. Parce que lui se refuse de l'y faire peser.

 

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, le calme s'est momentanément installé.

 

XXX

 

Un dernier regard, sur le mobilier qu'il connaît par cœur. Une dernière caresse, sur le bois ciré. Une dernière inspiration, dans ces lieux où il a passé tant et tant d'heures. Un dernier pas, sur ce tapis qu'il s'est si longtemps plu à fouler. Il laisse derrière lui bien plus qu'un lieu de travail, bien plus qu'un simple bureau. Il y a ici moult souvenirs qui resteront enfermés, dès lors qu'il aura franchi cette porte. Des moments forts vécus ici, aussi bien en tant que ministre de l’Économie qu'en tant que chef de gouvernement. Des décisions souvent difficiles, des dossiers à n'en plus finir. Des discussions passionnantes, souvent, décisives, toujours. Des réunion publiques et des rendez-vous privés. Et puis ces moments d'intimité...

 

Un geste de la tête, et ils sont déjà envolés. Il ne peut se permettre de s'y attarder. Il ne l'a, d'ailleurs, jamais fait. Mais il refuse de se laisser menacer par la bouffée de nostalgie qui le saisit à la gorge. Ce qu'il a vécu ici ne l'a jamais arrêté. Il est hors de question soit le cas aujourd'hui. Alors, sans plus attendre, il finit par quitter les lieux, laissant trôner un bureau qui n'aura, sous son occupation, jamais été aussi bien rangé. Et pour cause. Aujourd'hui, tout ses dossiers ont été rangés, sont prêts à être archivés. Aujourd'hui, il est bien décidé à démissionner.

 

Bien sûr, la décision n'a pas été facile à prendre. Bien sûr, il est conscient du danger qu'elle représente, pour sa carrière politique, pour la suite de son projet. Bien sûr, il sait qu'il risque gros, qu'il mise tout. Qu'il joue un coup de poker comme peu en aurait osé. Mais, au lieu d'en avoir peur, cela ne le rend que plus déterminé.

 

Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il le sait depuis longtemps, il l'a peut-être même toujours su. Et les doutes qui pouvaient être les siens se sont retrouvés confirmés lors de l'adoption de la loi Travail qui lui a été imposée. Il n'est pas homme, pourtant, à refuser les compromis, à ne pas vouloir discuter. Mais dénaturer ainsi un texte qu'il considérait comme essentiel, alors même qu'on l'avait laissé prendre les coups des semaines durant en lui faisant croire qu'il pourrait mener ses idées jusqu'au bout, ça n'était pas son idée de la meilleure méthode à adopter pour gouverner. Il avait déjà failli le faire, soumettre cette même démission à François, début juillet. Les événements l'en avait empêché.

 

Parce qu'il y avait eu Nice. Et c'était bien là ce qui l'avait fait le plus hésiter. Il n'aurait pu quitter un navire menacé de sombrer. Il n'aurait pu céder à la menace, à la peur qu'on n'aurait pas manqué de lui prêter. Il n'aurait pu laisser ces hommes, ces femmes se débrouiller sans apporter toute l'aide qu'il était capable de donner. Il n'aurait pu se résoudre à laisser l'état major, ses ministres même, et le Président, se débrouiller dans cette situation dramatique. Il s'y était refusé. Il avait bien trop de responsabilités. Et il n'était pas un lâche ; il espérait bien, d'ailleurs, ne l'être jamais.

 

Et puis il y avait eu Manuel. Manuel qui était censé le détester. Manuel qui était censé lui en vouloir, tellement fort qu'il en garderait des marques sur sa peau, probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Manuel qui l'avait ignoré, puis humilié. Manuel toujours si fou de rage, qu'il prenait un délicieux plaisir à provoquer, parce qu'il ne devait voir que lui ! Manuel qui, au plus fort de la crise, l'avait appelé. L'avait fait venir à lui. S'était assez inquiété pour le forcer à regarder la réalité en face. A reconnaître la faille, béante, qui avait d'ores et déjà commencé à l'avaler. Manuel qui lui avait donné les clés. En quelques mots à peine. Manuel qui lui avait permis de se reposer. Puis de se redresser.

 

Ça n'avait pas été grand chose. Quelques bribes de temps volées dans un planning surchargé, des semaines auparavant, plus d'un mois, déjà. Un coup visiblement bien préparé, avec des complicités sur lesquelles Emmanuel avait préféré fermer les yeux. Parce que, paradoxalement, le moment de faiblesse que Manuel lui avait imposé, l'avait fait se sentir bien mieux qu'auparavant. Parce que, même si le début avait été timide, ce déluge d'émotions lui avait permis de se sentir de nouveau vivant. Parce qu'il n'avait plus eu que la rage pour guider son action, et qu'il avait lui-même eu l'impression d'être de nouveau un peu plus raisonné. Il était reparti du bon pied. Plus persuadé que jamais qu'il y avait encore bien trop à faire en dehors de cet environnement pour rester.

 

Alors Emmanuel avait continué, quelques temps. Il avait fait en sorte de laisser à son successeur la meilleure situation possible, au vu des circonstances. Il avait attendu que la menace soit un peu retombée, il avait fait en sorte de gérer les conséquences directes du drame qui avait eu lieu sur le territoire français. Et de mettre en ordre les affaires courantes. Et, quand il avait été certain que la conjoncture globale était relativement apaisée, il s'était, enfin, décidé. Il avait prévenu François ; c'était la moindre des choses. Qui le recevrait d'ici quelques minutes, donc, en entretien. Espérant très certainement le faire changer d'avis. Emmanuel pouvait d'ores et déjà prédire que cette entreprise-là n'emporterait aucun succès.

 

La vie ne s'est pas arrêtée à sa décision,  _sa_ décision, et continue de grouiller, dans les couloirs de Matignon. Pourtant, quand il atteint le bureau de son directeur de cabinet, il ne peut nier les regards interrogateurs, un peu méfiants, même, pour certains, qui lui sont jetés. Il sait qu'on murmurera dès qu'il aura le dos tourné. Il espère même, un peu narcissiquement, que certains en viendront à le regretter. Il espère surtout que la nouvelle équipe prendra grand soin des agents qui travaillent en ces lieux et avec lesquels il n'a pu s'empêcher de sympathiser. Mais ce n'est, maintenant, plus vraiment de sa responsabilité.

 

Trois coups frappés à la porte et il entre, sans attendre de réponse, ignorant les nombreuses notifications qui ne cessent de faire vibrer son smartphone – combien de texto de Jean-Pierre, de Gaspard, par exemple, doit-il recevoir alors que la rumeur, il le sait, a déjà commencé à circuler ?

 

Brigitte est là, bien sûr, comme toujours à ses côtés. Et elle dépose doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de l'interroger :

 

« On y va ?

-Je suis prêt. » répond-il en hochant la tête. Et ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai.

 

Déjà, Alexis tend à Emmanuel un dossier soigneusement fermé. Et celui qui est encore pour quelques heures, quelques minutes Premier ministre ne prend pas même le temps de le consulter. Et pour cause, il sait exactement ce qu'il contient. Sa lettre de démission et le communiqué de presse, sur lesquels ils ont longuement travaillé. Il s'agit de faire les choses dans les règles. Il ne s'agit pas, surtout, malgré ce que beaucoup pourrait penser, de se torpiller.

 

Comme un signal, la main de Brigitte, si douce, presque fraîche, vient se glisser dans sa main libre, apportant la toute dernière dose de force qui aurait pu lui manquer. Et Emmanuel lui sourit, alors que l'on peut lire en cet instant dans ses yeux toutes la gravité du moment. Comme toujours, elle est celle qu'il a le plus consulter. Comme toujours, ils ont longuement discuté avant que la décision ne soit arrêtée. Et c'est ensemble, accompagnés de ses gardes du corps, qu'ils quittent l'hôtel privé sous le soleil resplendissant de ce dernier jour d'août. C'est ensemble, et faisant fi de quelques règles de sécurité, qu'ils remontent l'avenue, se rendant à pied au Palais de l’Élisée. Brigitte attendra très certainement dans l'antichambre pendant qu'il sera reçu en entretien privé. Mais nul ne saurait désormais le faire reculer.

 

Bien sûr, Emmanuel n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Manuel depuis leur dernière rencontre dans la chambre d'hôtel. Bien sûr, il s'est plus d'une fois surpris à en guetter, tout en sachant qu'il ne serait réalisé. Bien sûr, il n'en a pas pris non plus, trouvant cent prétextes pour ne pas le contacter. Il ne sait ce que sera l'avis de son amant sur cette décision. Il n'est pas certain qu'il va approuver. Mais, pour lui aussi, il est temps de montrer qui il est. Et c'est bien la dernière rencontre avec Manuel qui l'a ainsi galvanisé.

 

Dans un coin de son esprit demeure d'ailleurs la question, récurrente, quotidienne, constante, même. La préoccupation de savoir ce que fait Manuel au moment où il se l'évoque, en l’occurrence, alors qu'il passe maintenant les portiques de sécurité, qu'il échange quelques mots avec les Gardes Républicains. Il y a dans cette pensée le plaisir de pouvoir se l'imaginer, se l'inventer. Et le questionnement constant, celui de savoir ce qu'il pensera de tout cela. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il sera, sur ce point-là, assez rapidement fixé.

 

La rumeur, il le sait, a désormais commencé à parcourir tout Paris alors qu'il pénètre dans le bureau de celui qui lui a permis de se lancer dans ce monde politique impitoyable. Celui qui lui aura appris, comme maintenant, à n'y faire preuve justement d'aucune pitié. Dans quelques heures, il sera plus libre qu'il ne l'a été ces dernières années. C'est un peu fou. C'est enivrant. Et l'aventure, il en est certain, ne fait que commencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ce nouveau chapitre est terminé. Alors, qui s'y attendait à celle-là ?
> 
> C'est un brin plus court que les autres, c'est surtout un chapitre pivot, je pense, de l'histoire que je raconte ici. J'espère en tout les cas qu'il vous a plu, et on se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! A bientôt !
> 
> Comme toujours, bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laissez votre petit commentaire, critique ou compliment, kudos... Bref, ce que vous voulez, si ça vous dit bien sûr. 
> 
> Et encore une fois, bien sûr, un immense merci à Pilgrim67, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi? Je sais que vous le faites déjà, mais lisez ses histoires, elles sont toutes géniales !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel n'est plus Premier ministre, Manuel non plus, occupant son poste de député. Ils auraient tout aussi bien ne plus se croiser, ne fréquentant plus le même monde... Et pourtant, comme deux aimants qui s'attirent, ils semblent incapables de rester loin de l'autre très longtemps. Un colloque, un couloir, une chambre d'hôtel. Et une danse qui ne prend plus fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, avec une semaine de retard... Je pense que le suivant aura aussi un délai de trois semaines et non deux, toutes mes excuses pour ça ! J'ai un emploi du temps hyper chargé et l'arrivée des fêtes de fin d'année n'arrange rien. Bref, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des kudos (j'ai pas compté mais wow, yen avait beaucoup!) et un très grand merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser des commentaires ! Un grand merci à Fedal, Kristelwithsilverhands, Manuel (ce pseudo *_* ça en est un ?) et Rajaa dont je viens de voir la review (je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste débordée xD) ! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et bien sûr Teli, que j'oublie pas, et il faut aller voir ses dessins sur la fic de Pilgrim67, ils sont merveilleux. Je te l'ai dis, je le répète, tes commentaires me recadrent totalement dans ma façon d'écrire. Et puis bien sûr un immense merci à Pilgrim67, qui m'apporte énormément dans l'écriture... Cette fic ne serait très certainement pas la même sans toi. 
> 
> Bon, assez de blabla, et je vous laisse à votre lecture. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre où l'on va faire une petite pause dans l'intrigue politique... Mais qui reviendra très vite. On se retrouve à la fin !

Autour de lui, le brouhaha est fort, si bien qu'il doit se pencher pour entendre les propos de son interlocuteur. Il acquiesce cependant, avec un sourire, les souvenirs que Jean-Paul Huchon lui confie de cet homme qu'Emmanuel a connu et tant admiré et de qui, aujourd'hui, il se réclame encore – du moins, en partie. Autour de lui, la salle est pleine et le balai incessant des invités, personnalités politiques de premier plan ou engagés plus anonymes, rappelle une fourmilière où s'affairent toujours des milliers d'individus. L'image même pourrait en répugner plus d'un mais lui semble pourtant particulièrement appropriée : autour de la figure de l'homme que l'on honore aujourd'hui, la réflexion et les idées ont toujours grouillé, incessante et implacable condition d'excellence intellectuelle dont il a toujours cherché à être entouré.

 

Le sourire ne quitte pas les lèvres d'Emmanuel, son regard perçant fixé sur son interlocuteur. Et ce sourire là est sincère, contrairement à ce que beaucoup peuvent dire de sa soi-disant hypocrisie. Il l'est d'autant plus que cette conversation, outre le fait d'être passionnante, est particulièrement reposante. Bien sûr, il aime être le centre de l'attention. Bien sûr, il avait prévu les incessantes questions des journalistes, incontournables, forcément, après sa démission. Bien sûr, il avait calculé chacune des réponses à donner, peser chacun de ses mots, laisser planer le doute sur ses futures intentions et refusant de tomber dans l'immédiateté des réactions. Bien sûr, il avait parié – et pour le moment oui, il gagnait ! - et voyait lors de ces derniers déplacements les effets pas si négatifs de sa démission, avec une cote de popularité qui avait même plutôt tendance à remonter. Bien sûr, il savait ce qui allait se passer, il en était conscient avant de se lancer, et l'assumer d'autant mieux une fois cela fait. Mais, pour autant, cela ne lui fait pas de mal de pouvoir se détendre un peu, dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse où l'on ne le regarde pas comme une bête curieuse. Même s'il se doit de rester maître de lui-même, ici et aujourd'hui, au moins, il peut se détendre. Presque.

 

Car au-delà de la conversation somme toute passionnante qu'il entretien avec son voisin de siège, au-delà de la fierté teintée d'une inévitable tristesse de rendre en ce jour hommage à celui qui politiquement l'a aidé à se construire, c'est une personne bien précise qui attire l'attention d'Emmanuel. Ou, plutôt, c'est son absence apparente qui le contrarie, alors que chaque nouvelle entrée lui fait légèrement tourner la tête, les sens aux aguets. Il n'a pas eu conscience tout d'abord de cette attente qui est sienne, malgré cette agitation interne qu'il n'a pas su s'expliquer. Mais il s'est surpris, une fois, à guetter. Puis deux, puis trois. Puis il n'a plus compté, bien forcé de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait satisfaire seul sa propre impatience. Tout en ne pouvait s'empêcher de la nourrir. Mais l'autre n'arrive pas. Il est pourtant impensable que Valls ne soit présent au colloque en l'honneur de leur mentor à tous deux : Michel Rocard.

 

Et puis soudain. La voix, grave, à quelques mètres de lui à peine. Le rire, qui résonne dans ses oreilles, fait vibrer sa poitrine, par surprise. Emmanuel a un sursaut, bien malgré lui, et se retourne brusquement, oubliant instantanément la conversation jusqu'alors menée à bâtons rompus – ou presque. Oublieux de cette discrétion qu'il aurait voulu faire sienne. Mais c'est bien lui, oui. Il n'aurait pu confondre sa voix avec aucune autre, il le sait. Il lui est impossible, surtout, de ne pas reconnaître cette silhouette, même entre mille autres. Et le regard d'Emmanuel s'arrête, presque malgré lui, sur la posture si droite. Sur le costume coupé sur mesure, qui sait mettre en valeur les parfaites lignes de ce corps qu'il connaît par cœur. Sur ces cheveux bruns, dont il a presque l'impression de sentir la texture sous la pulpe de ses doigts... Heureusement, Manuel lui tourne le dos et ne saurait le prendre en flagrant délit de rêverie contemplative.

 

« Je crois que nous sommes plusieurs à constater que ses idées vivent encore, aujourd'hui, au travers de ses différents héritiers. »

 

La voix de son interlocuteur le rappelle à l'ordre et Emmanuel se tourne de nouveau vers lui avec une moue contrite, un vague sentiment de honte venant barbouiller son estomac. Il l'avait presque oublié, pour tout dire, tout comme il avait oublié la conversation à laquelle il participait pourtant et qu'il se remémore rapidement. Sans pour autant parvenir à chasser la présence de Manuel de son esprit. Sans même le vouloir. De nouveau, c'est sur cette discussion qu'il fait mine de diriger toute son attention. Il ne frémit pas, quand Manuel passe devant lui. Il n'a pas un regard vers lui. Il sait que, en échange, Manuel ne le regarde pas. Que pas une seconde ses yeux ne se sont posés sur lui. Mais il sait également, il est persuadé, que Manuel n'a pas pu manquer sa présence. Qu'il est, tout comme lui, conscient qu'ils passeront les prochaines heures à quelques mètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Et qu'aucun des deux ne fera mine de bouger, d'adresser le moindre signe et encore moins le moindre mot à l'autre.

 

Tout du moins sous les regards du public et les objectifs des caméras.

 

Mais déjà, les lumières s'éteignent, le brouhaha des conversations prend fin. Déjà, le colloque peut commencer. Et Emmanuel sait qu'il doit d'autant plus se concentrer que son tour de monter sur scène et de s'exprimer ne saurait plus tarder.

 

Il y a des applaudissements, bien sûr, durant sa propre intervention. Des exclamations, l'approbation d'un public en immense majorité acquis à ses paroles. Il y a ces regards, tous fixés sur lui, toutes ces personnes qui ne sont, le temps de son allocution, plus là que pour l'écouter au-delà de l'émotion qu'ils partagent tous ici d'avoir perdu un mentor, un ami. Il y a il ne sait combien de personnes présentes, plusieurs dizaines, centaines, qui ne voient, en cet instant, plus que lui. Et puis il y a les yeux de Manuel qui, il le sait, ne l'ont pas quitté. Et au-delà de l'hommage, sincère, qu'il rend en ce jour, c'est pour lui qu'il parle. C'est pour lui qu'il brille. Parce qu'il est conscient que son regard ne se détournera pas. Et que maintenant qu'il l'a obtenu, il se refuse à lâcher l'attention qu'il a eu tant de peine, il le sait, à capter. Et le frémissement qui le parcourt en cet instant n'a plus rien à voir avec la brusque paralysie ressentie lors de son discours de politique générale. Rien n'effacera la trahison. Mais Emmanuel est tout de même entièrement motivé pour remporter une reconquête qui a d'ores et déjà commencée.

 

Les applaudissements redoublent alors qu'il termine, sort de scène, reçoit les sincères félicitations de certains proches et moins proches. Il a lui-même un mot pour chacun, un sourire, un trait d'esprit, une attention toute particulière qu'il distribue sans la moindre avarice. Il semble même prendre son temps comme pour se remettre de ce qui pourtant ne lui a demandé aucun effort : il aime parler et, surtout, il aime être écouté comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Mais s'il n'en montre aucun signe, c'est bien pourtant l'impatience qui bout actuellement dans ses veines. Car il l'a vu sortir. Il l'a aperçu, à la fin de son intervention, alors que pourtant les uns et les autres avaient déjà commencé à se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes pendant les quelques minutes de battement avant la prochaine intervention, quitter le confort de son fauteuil. Et alors que l'on venait lui parler, qu'on l'entourait, qu'on le questionnait, il l'a vu se diriger vers la porte, quitter la salle surpeuplée. Seul. Alors Emmanuel n'a en cet instant qu'une idée, qu'une envie : le suivre. Le retrouver. Car il sait, il est convaincu que ce sera vraisemblablement sa seule occasion du jour de pouvoir être en tête-à-tête avec lui. Et que si l'idée en elle-même est dangereuse, elle l'obsède bien assez pour qu'il se défie de toute mesure de sécurité.

 

Déjà, les lumières de la salle se baissent de nouveau. Mais, au lieu de retrouver sa place à l'instar des autres participants, c'est vers la sortie de la salle qu'Emmanuel se dirige à son tour, s'excusant rapidement auprès de ses précédents interlocuteurs, des quelques personnes qui remarquent son départ. Et il a presque froid, soudain, alors que se ferment derrière lui les portes de la salle et que résonnent au micro les premières paroles de ceux qui ont pris sa suite. Car avec elles semblent se fermer toute opportunité de se montrer raisonnable.

 

Mais il ne veut pas se montrer raisonnable. Non, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est voir Manuel.

 

Et le premier réflexe d'Emmanuel est de se lancer à sa recherche. De partir parcourir les couloirs de cet immense bâtiment qu'il ne connaît même pas, dans l'espoir de tomber sur celui qu'il veut retrouver. De partir à l'aveugle, sans se soucier de rien d'autre que de pouvoir le rejoindre. D'oublier tout le reste. Mais, il le sait, ce serait stupide. Ce serait vain. Et à vouloir trop en faire, il prendrait le risque, déjà, de se ridiculiser, à se perdre dans ce qui doit très certainement, comme tout bâtiment de cette taille, être un dédale sans fin. Il prendrait, surtout, le risque de le manquer, alors que Manuel devra forcément repasser par là pour regagner la salle où se tient le colloque. Et c'est hors de question. Ne reste donc qu'à l'attendre.

 

Alors Emmanuel se contient. Se force à rester sur place, autant qu'il le peut. A supporter les picotements qui lui donne l'impression de dévorer ses jambes d'impatience. Et la seule chose qu'il peut faire, en attendant, ce sont les cent pas dans ce couloir trop sombre, espérant diminuer ce fourmillement désagréable. Et la seule chose qu'il peut faire, en attendant, c'est se répéter comme un mantra de faire preuve, pour une fois, de patience. Qui n'est pas, surtout quand il s'agit de Manuel, sa qualité principale.

 

Jusqu'au bruit de ses chaussures qui résonnent dans le couloir, dont il reconnaît le pas pressé. Jusqu'au son de cette voix qui parvient à ses oreilles, dont il ne saisit le sens des mots mais qu'il ne peut faire autrement que reconnaître, même alors qu'elle est à moitié chuchotée. Jusqu'à cette silhouette qui s'arrête juste devant lui, qui interrompt brusquement sa marche volontaire et dont il voit la main se crisper sur le téléphone qu'il tient à son oreille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la surprise se peindre sur les traits de Manuel lorsqu'il le reconnaît, bien avant qu'il n'arrive à la contenir.

 

« Bonjour, Manuel. »

 

Il y a un instant de silence pour seule réponse. Il y a ces deux simples mots qui flottent entre eux et s'étirent, encore et encore. Il y a la détermination dans les yeux d'Emmanuel, que ceux de Manuel n'ont pas quitté. Il y a ce sourire sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se tient lui, face à lui, si droit. Triomphant.

 

Car aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui est en position de force. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui surprend, déstabilise. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus lui la victime de leurs rencontres imprévues. Et s'il n'est pas là dans une logique de confrontation, il est hors de question qu'il laisse Manuel filer. Il est bien décidé, aujourd'hui, à s'imposer à ses côtés.

 

Ça ne dure pas, bien sûr, parce que Manuel est bien trop entraîné à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Et c'est l'interlocuteur – ou l'interlocutrice, plutôt – de Manuel, qui semble le rappeler à la réalité. Il a un signe envers Emmanuel, lui demandant d'attendre quelques instants, de patienter. Le temps de mettre fin à la conversation qui l'a visiblement éloignée du colloque qui se déroule toujours dans la salle de conférence à quelques pas d'eux. Manuel, déjà, semble s'être repris assez pour parler. Mais, déjà, Emmanuel sait qu'il a marqué un point, et est tout prêt à respecter cette attente imposée. Si elle ne dure pas, bien sûr.

 

« Écoute, on verra plus tard, pour l'appartement. Je... écoute, Anne, ça n'a rien à voir. Je dois te laisser. Je te rappelle ce soir. »

 

Et Manuel, après ces derniers mots, de purement et simplement raccrocher, laissant une véritable explosion dans la poitrine d'Emmanuel. Une victoire totale, d'être celui capable de lui faire quitter même la plus importante des conversations. Même celles avec Anne. Il a chaud, soudain, alors que le sang rugit dans ses veines. Une chaleur réconfortante, une chaleur agréable. Une chaleur trop importante, qui pourrait bien finir par brûler. Une chaleur teintée de l'amertume d'être celui qui lui a tout pris, sans rien donner...

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Emmanuel ? Interroge Manuel, avec ce ton lassé, et Emmanuel a juste envie de faire un pas, réduire à néant cette distance entre eux, effacer du bout de ses doigts la tension sur ses traits. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? » Accuse presque Manuel, avec cette agressivité sous-jacente, cette dureté, ces barrières qu'il érige entre eux pour se protéger de lui et qu'Emmanuel compte bien faire céder. Mais la défiance de Manuel est la meilleure de ses motivations.

 

« Au colloque, tu veux dire ? Où dans ce couloir, à t'attendre, alors que notre absence va finir par être remarquée ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, se défend Manuel aussitôt, sourcils froncés.

-Je ne joue pas. Mais imagine les rumeurs qui pourraient courir, si quelqu'un venait à faire le rapprochement ? Nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir quitté la salle, après tout. Si quelqu'un venait à y penser... » Il n'y a aucun risque, bien sûr, qu'une telle idée puisse venir à l'esprit de n'importe qui de présent ici, d'autant plus qu'ils sont censés se détester. Emmanuel le sait, et Manuel aussi. Pourtant, Emmanuel provoque, parce que c'est toujours ce qu'il sait faire de mieux face à Manuel. Il provoque, avec ce petit sourire en coin, celui qui le fait paraître si jeune, à ce qu'il paraît. Celui qui a toujours agacé Manuel, au plus haut point, qui le fait encore maintenant se redresser, avec sur ces traits cette envie de le faire taire. Il provoque, avec un pas en avant, et cette main qui vient épousseter sur le costume impeccable une poussière invisible, cette main qui ne retombe pas tout de suite, s'attarde sur le tissus de qualité. Il provoque, juste ce qu'il faut pour que la poitrine de Manuel se soulève d'une manière plus erratique, une fois, pour que le sifflement qui lui parvient ne provoque chez Emmanuel un long frémissement d'excitation contenue.

 

« Emmanuel... » La voix de Manuel gronde, menaçante. Trop basse pour ne pas résonner aux oreilles d'Emmanuel, encore. Trop basse pour ne pas venir vibrer dans son corps, jusque dans ses os. Manuel proteste, voudrait le faire taire, d'un seul mot, le réduire au silence, de son propre prénom qu'il veut entendre encore, et encore entre ses lèvres, mais Manuel ne recule pas. Parce qu'il n'en a pas vraiment envie, et qu'Emmanuel sait que, comme lui, il ne saurait se soustraire à cette attraction qui tord ses entrailles. Parce que si Manuel avait voulu, il aurait déjà pu s'écarter, Emmanuel, lui, ne l'a pas acculé. Parce que si Manuel l'avait voulu, il aurait pu le repousser, Emmanuel n'est pas si fort que ça, même s'il n'a pas à rougir de sa forme physique. Mais Emmanuel peut voir, il peut sentir, la tension qui s'intensifie dans les muscles de l'autre homme. Manuel qui se fait violence pour ne pas lui céder, si vite. Pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ou fuir tout aussi tôt, Emmanuel ne saurait dire. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que l'effet est là. Et qu'il a lui-même du mal à contrôler le léger tremblement de sa main, enivré par cette fragrance boisée qu'il sait, par cœur, être celle de l'Eau de Cologne de Manuel. Et ce n'est pas contre Manuel, c'est contre lui-même qu'il doit lutter.

 

Parce que Manuel est beaucoup trop proche, ou peut-être est-ce lui qui l'est. Parce qu'il ne suffirait même pas d'un pas pour qu'ils se touchent, alors qu'il sent le tissu de la veste de Manuel le frôler. Parce qu'il ne faudrait même pas un pas pour qu'il l'enlace, alors qu'il sent sa chaleur irradier. Parce qu'il y a ce risque, tous ces gens pour le moment occupés à écouter la table ronde en cours, si près d'eux, qu'ils soient des proches, des contacts ou même des inconnus, autant de personnes qui pourraient à tout moment les surprendre. Parce que ça coule dans leurs veines et qu'Emmanuel se sent vivant, si fortement vivant, parce que son cœur bat trop vite, trop fort, et qu'il en oublie toute pensée cohérente. Parce qu'il ne faudrait même pas un pas pour qu'ils s'embrassent, et qu'il oublie tout, absolument tout le reste dans ce baiser.

 

Les lèvres se touchent presque, les corps sont si proches que l'on ne pourrait glisser entre eux la moindre feuille de cigarette. C'est de la folie pure, de la pure folie alors que juste à quelques mètres d'eux il y a tout ce monde, il y a ces proches, ces simples contacts ou ces parfaits inconnus, et que n'importe laquelle de ces personnes pourrait sortir de la salle et les surprendre, la main de Manuel sur la hanche d'Emmanuel, le bras d'Emmanuel qui refuse à Manuel, désormais, le moindre mouvement de recul, lui qui lui en laissait jusqu'alors tout le loisir. N'importe qui pourrait sortir, n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre, et le grondement qui s'échappe de la gorge de Manuel quand Emmanuel vient écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes est autant une protestation qu'un appel à continuer. Ils sont tous deux conscients du risque, non, ils sont tous deux conscients du danger qu'ils encourent, mais rien, en cet instant, ne semble pouvoir les arrêter.

 

Rien, ou peut-être que si. Ce bruit, soudain, dans le dos d'Emmanuel, qui le fait sursauter, bondir, presque, alors que son cœur s'effondre dans sa poitrine. Car derrière eux, derrière lui, c'est la porte qui vient de trembler sur ses gonds métalliques. Pas ouverte, non, simplement victime du soudain mouvement qui agite la foule à l'intérieur de la salle bondée. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner, à l'écho qui leur parvient désormais, que l'intervention en cours est terminée et que déjà, l'on se dégourdit les jambes, l'on discute, en attendant que la prochaine puisse commencer. Et déjà, le cœur d'Emmanuel recommence à battre, à ce rythme trop rapide, alors que c'est un rire qui franchit ses lèvres, nerveux, quelque peu incontrôlé.

 

« Arrête ça, tu veux ?! »

 

Et il doit se mordre la lèvre pour, en effet, ne pas continuer de rire. Déjà, la main de Manuel s'est éloignée, lui dont il a senti les doigts se crisper sur son costume et qui, il n'en doute pas, vient de vivre une aussi grande frayeur que lui. Pourtant, Emmanuel ne le lâche pas, lui, car ce serait prendre le risque de le voir s'échapper. Et qu'il y a encore une chose, une dernière chose qu'il doit lui dire, avant de le laisser partir.

 

« Excuse moi, pardon, tu as raison, arrive-t-il à articuler, après avoir repris son souffle. On va devoir y retourner, je pense. » Une pause, un temps, de circonstance. Pour ménager un peu son suspens, pour un peu plus de gravité. « Mais avant, je voulais te remercier. Pour la dernière fois. »

 

Et il n'y a plus trace de cette fausse liesse, dans la voix d'Emmanuel, alors que sa main quitte le corps de l'autre homme, que ses doigts accrochent, une dernière fois, le tissu maintenant légèrement froissé. Emmanuel a retrouvé son sérieux, sans même plus trace de sourire : simplement celles de la sincérité.

 

« Tu n'as pas besoin de...

-Si, le coupe Emmanuel, d'un ton qui ne souffre d'aucune contradiction. Bien sûr que si. Tu as été là, et je devais t'en remercier. »

 

Et les yeux de Manuel se plissent. Et ceux d'Emmanuel ne flanchent pas. Un combat, quelques secondes, et de nouveau, cette éternité. Car si Manuel a rebattu les cartes, une fois, par cette chaude journée de juillet, Emmanuel se veut de renverser la table. Peut-être l'ivresse de sa toute nouvelle liberté. D'esquiver, pour aujourd'hui, ce conflit permanent, dans une toute nouvelle danse qui, il le sait, n'a pu que le déstabiliser. Et, déjà, Emmanuel s'écarte pour le laisser passer.

 

« Tu devrais y aller, je vais attendre encore quelques minutes. » Avant d'ajouter, alors que Manuel est déjà en train de le dépasser : « Mais, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai là pour t'écouter. »

 

Et peut-être que Manuel voudrait protester de nouveau. Peut-être qu'il voudrait répliquer. Mais il n'en a plus le loisir, car ils ne sont plus seuls désormais alors que les portes s'ouvrent, annonçant très certainement une courte pause. Et avant que quiconque ne puisse se poser de questions, Emmanuel file dans les couloirs, courant presque sur les premiers mètres, pour que personne ne puisse le voir en compagnie de Manuel. Et, déjà, il a simplement envie de rire, encore. Il n'avait rien projeté. Il n'avait rien programmé. Mais il a l'impression que tout s'est passé exactement comme il l'a voulu. Et il repart, aujourd'hui, encore plus léger qu'il n'était arrivé.

 

XXX

 

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? »

 

La voix de stentor qui tempête à en faire trembler les murs couvre presque totalement le bruit de la porte qui claque. Et le calme est rompu, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Pour autant, l'homme qui patientait jusqu'alors ne semble pas surpris de ce soudain éclat. Au contraire, il y a sur ses lèvres ce sourire éternel qui accueille autant qu'il moque cette colère éclatante.

 

« Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ? » Et dans l'air flotte ce mot que l'homme ne prononce pas, ce _encore_ que les deux protagonistes entendent pourtant aussi clairement que s'il avait été dit à voix haute. Et il n'est pas anodin, ce simple mot muet ; pas entre eux, pas quand la majorité de leurs rapports sont faits de disputes et de reproches, de cris et de conflits. Trop semblables et trop différents à la fois, alors que l'homme s'est levé pour faire face à l'élan de rage qui lui est adressé. Et si l'on n'y prenait pas garde, on pourrait presque les confondre, en y regardant trop rapidement. Les costumes bleus marines fatigués d'une longue journée qui encadre des silhouettes bien dessinées, la même taille ou presque, les carrures si semblables. Mais il suffirait d'une observation à peine plus poussée pour que toutes ces détails qui les différencient sautent aussitôt aux yeux : dans ce brun si dur et ce dégradé de châtains virant parfois sur le blond, dans cette mâchoire fière et cette attitude nonchalante, dans ce regard noir d'orage et ces yeux qui pétillent d'amusement.

 

Et comme toujours, deux attitudes qui s'opposent, le sourire comme première des défenses face à la colère comme première des attaques. Une dynamique explosive s'il en est, qui aurait dû finir par se consommer et prendre fin dans une séparation définitive, aussi bien de corps que d'âme. Et pourtant, il n'en est rien, malgré tout ce qu'ils aimeraient faire croire. Se faire croire. Et toujours ils y reviennent, se brûlant les ailes, le corps et le cœur, incapables pourtant de cesser cette danse à deux, ce tango macabre.

 

« Tu sais que je te reproche, idiot ! »

 

Et le conflit s'est clairement de nouveau invité, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Car Manuel vient de lever ce poing serré, crispé, et pour ponctuer sa phrase, de rejeter sur Emmanuel ce qu'il tenait alors si fermement. Et le morceau de papier, froissé par des heures de colère, vient rebondir contre l'épaule d'Emmanuel et s'écraser sur la moquette impeccable dans un bruissement si caractéristique. Et alors qu'il tombe, il est déjà oublié. Manuel ne s'en préoccupe plus, ou en tout cas, plus de son existence physique. Il a bien d'autres choses à régler. Et il enchaîne, sans laisser à Emmanuel le temps de pouvoir répliquer.

 

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ! On ne laisse aucune trace, Emmanuel !

-Techniquement, on en a jamais parlé. » parvient à répondre ce dernier avant que Manuel ne parle dans une diatribe à charge, s'amusant du frémissement de rage qui parcourt le corps en face de lui, des plaques rouges qui apparaissent sur la peau rendue pâle d'une fureur à peine contrôlée. Et le sourire est d'autant plus ancré sur son visage que Manuel ne saurait le contredire. Car entre eux, rien n'a jamais été réglé par la parole. Tout juste ont-ils échangé quelques mots à ce sujet, sans jamais obtenir un accord plus que tacite, mus par la nécessité de discrétion.

 

Le mot explicite qu'Emmanuel a glissé dans la poche de la veste de Manuel plus tôt dans la journée, lors de leur rencontre absolument pas fortuite en marge du colloque en l'honneur de Rocard est donc, à bien plus d'un niveau, une transgression totale de tout ce qui, entre eux, a toujours été.

 

« Tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas possible ! vitupère Manuel, qui commence à faire les cent pas, ses chaussures de ville foulant rageusement la moquette de la chambre d'hôtel – tout, pour surtout, surtout ne pas s'approcher de ce danger ambulant qui se nomme Emmanuel. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, tu peux m'expliquer ? N'importe qui aurait pu tomber dessus.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant que tu n'avais plus personne pour fouiller dans tes poches. »

 

Le sous-entendu est acide, l'attaque est basse, presque gratuite. Elle fige Manuel dans sa course, laissant pendant quelques secondes s'installer un lourd silence. L'ambiance, jusqu'alors électrique, vient de se changer en plomb. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que Manuel s'est figé dans sa marche sans fin et sans but. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il met tant de temps à se retourner pour faire entièrement face à Emmanuel. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il reste immobile, ensuite, à le fixer d'un regard si peu amène.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? articule presque avec peine Manuel, la voix pleine d'avertissement. Qui ne freine pas Emmanuel, alors qu'il insiste :

-Quoi, je me trompe, peut-être ?

-Emmanuel...

-Il me semblait, pourtant, qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour vérifier tes poches par simple jalousie. » conclue Emmanuel, sans se soucier une seule seconde du grondement sourd qu'est devenu la voix de Manuel, étouffée à moitié par les lambeaux de contrôle de lui-même qu'Emmanuel s'efforce à faire disparaître.

 

Et dans la chambre d'hôtel, lentement, le plomb se craquelle, en même temps que se fissure la carapace de Manuel. Dont les poings se resserrent, sur le vide, cette fois. Dont le corps tendu semble prêt à bondir. Mais qui lutte, toujours, pour résister à Emmanuel.

 

« Retire ça, tout de suite. »

 

Il suffit d'un rien, alors. Il suffit d'un rien pour que la situation s'embrase. Il suffit juste, comme toujours, des mots d'Emmanuel.

 

« Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant vrai. Tu n'as plus personne à tromper. »

 

Les mots sont assénés avec un calme presque froid, telle une vérité crue. Trop cruelle à entendre. Bouton déclencheur qu'Emmanuel pousse avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé, avec une lenteur toute calculée. Jusqu'à déclencher l'explosion.

 

Car la chambre est grande, comme souvent, dans ce type d'établissement de luxe. Grande, mais pas immense non plus. Et Manuel n'a pas stoppé sa marche si loin de lui. A deux pas, à deux enjambées. Qui ne demandent qu'à être franchis. Et qui le sont aussitôt qu'Emmanuel énonce ses derniers mots avec l'implacabilité d'une sentence. Le temps qui semblait jusqu'alors presque figé, soumis au bon vouloir des affres de cette discussion, semble de nouveau s'être emballé. Comme s'emballent les cœurs qui tambourinent désormais à tout rompre.

 

Car déjà, la main de Manuel s'est levée. Déjà, elle se pose sur le cou offert, sans que l'autre ne cherche, une seule seconde, à l'éviter. Déjà, elle exerce cette pression, juste assez importante pour entraver la trachée, juste assez pour qu'autour des doigts, la peau blanchisse un peu plus encore. Juste assez pour que demain, elle garde incrusté les vestiges d'une rougeur pas totalement disparue.

 

« Ferme-là ! » Et la voix de Manuel tonne, de nouveau, plus grave encore que les fois précédentes. Et les doigts se resserrent, un peu plus encore. Juste assez pour que passe encore un léger souffle d'air. Juste assez pour que s'échappent quelques mots.

 

« Tu n'as plus personne à part moi. »

 

La main tremble, une seconde, tant les mots font mouche et font mal. Les doigts se desserrent, un peu, sous le coup de ce coup d'émotion à l'état brut. Et le regard s'obscurcit, un instant, sous la douleur provoquée. Avant de reconnaître cette étincelle dans les yeux trop clairs. Celle qui pétille d'une joie sauvage quand les doigts se referment. Celle qui est remplacée par de la panique à mesure que la prise se fait moins forte. Celle qui réveille toujours, jusqu'au plus profond des tripes de Manuel, un raz-de-marée qu'il ne sait contenir.

 

« Tu es insupportable... »

 

Et les lèvres du député viennent s'écraser sur celles de son amant, s'en emparent dans un baiser exigeant. Un baiser qui n'a plus rien à voir avec celui échangé plus tôt dans la journée qui, malgré la tension, malgré le désir, a connu la retenue du danger, la censure d'un risque d'interruption. Mais, déjà, ce baiser-là est oublié, alors que les lèvres sont maltraitées par des dents avides, que les langues se mêlent, que Manuel vient envahir la bouche d'Emmanuel, venant à bout d'une résistance que l'autre n'oppose que pour mieux lui céder.

 

Il y a un bruit sourd, soudain, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Le bruit sourd des genoux qui cognent contre le bord d'un lit, le grognement de résistance de celui qui refuse d'y chuter - pas encore. Manuel a avancé, la main toujours posée sur cette gorge, la bouche toujours demandeuse, dévoreuse, forçant Emmanuel à reculer. Et déjà c'est un autre combat qui commence, plein d'une passion capable de tout emporter. Un défi que Manuel est tout prêt à accepter.

 

Il y a un halètement, quand les lèvres de Manuel finissent par délaisser celles d'Emmanuel. Il y a cette impression brutale de manque, de vide qui menace de le faire chavirer. Et ses mains voudraient toucher, palper, caresser. Agripper, serrer, repousser. Et pourtant, elles restent là, accrochées à la veste de Manuel. Même s'il voudrait lui retirer, même s'il veut le sentir nu, sentir sa peau si chaude, sentir chacun de ses frissons, là, juste sous ses doigts. Mais incapable de le lâcher, surtout, surtout pas. Pétrifié à l'idée, présente dans un coin de son esprit, que Manuel, s'il le laissait faire, pourrait se retirer, s'éloigner. Cela, Emmanuel ne peut même pas ne serait-ce que l'envisager.

 

Mais il n'a pas à le faire, pas le temps de ne serait-ce que penser. Pas quand les sens s'embrasent, toujours plus, que les corps sont si proches, que l'on ressent, au travers des vêtements, dans ces lèvres qui ont dévié sur cette gorge une seconde délaissée, les souffles erratiques, les battements de cœur synchronisés.

 

Et il y a les caresses qui s'enchaînent. Et les baisers qui n'en finissent pas. Et la peau marquée, méticuleusement. Et ce premier signe de faiblesse, celui que les jambes commencent à flancher. Une faiblesse aussitôt exploitée. Et Manuel s'écarte, une seconde. Pour laisser glisser sa main sur cette épaule encore trop couverte. Et pour pouvoir le pousser. Voir Emmanuel lutter, une seconde, surpris, déséquilibré. Avant qu'il ne vienne à, lentement, s'écrouler sur le lit, juste derrière lui. Dominé, de toute sa hauteur, par un Manuel dont c'est le tour de triompher.

 

Il y a un flottement, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Un moment où tout pourrait basculer. Où les regards se croisent, de nouveau. Où l'un est un livre ouvert, empli d'un désir brûlant, là où l'autre reste insondable, fermé. Presque hésitant à pousser la vengeance jusqu'au bout. A le laisser là, ainsi, offert. A l'abandonner.

 

Il y a une tension telle, dans la chambre d'hôtel, que l'on pourrait croire qu'à tout moment, l'air pourrait automatiquement s'enflammer.

 

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'y tiennent plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Que le corps de Manuel ne fonde sur celui d'Emmanuel, parce qu'au fond, la décision a été prise depuis bien longtemps. Que leurs lèvres ne se trouvent, encore, et encore. Que leurs torses ne se cognent, que leurs bassins ne se rencontrent. Qu'Emmanuel cherche, d'un coup de hanche, de deux, à accentuer ce contact, alors que les sous-vêtements qu'ils portent, que les pantalons, même, deviennent depuis bien trop longtemps trop serrés. Il y a ce contact, que Manuel lui refuse, que Manuel esquive, comme pour mieux le torturer.

 

« Ne bouge pas. » Un grognement de Manuel, juste contre les lèvres de son amant. Un grognement qui le calme, quelques instants. Et Manuel en profite, bien sûr. Pour commencer à le déshabiller, pour détacher les pans de cette chemise qui le gênent, pour s'attaquer à cette ceinture qui n'est plus d'aucune utilité. Et ce sont ses mains, ses lèvres, qui viennent explorer ce corps qu'il connaît si bien. Qui suivent chaque ligne, chaque délié. Qui laissent une trace de dent, là, sur les côtes. Pour être sûr de bien le marquer.

 

Et Emmanuel subit, tentant de ne pas bouger. Et Emmanuel halète, tentant de ne pas céder. Et ses gémissements emplissent la pièce, entre plaisir brutal et plainte désespérée. Il a tout, déjà, de Manuel. Mais ce qu'il veut, c'est plus encore. Bien plus. Ça ne sera jamais assez !

 

Et ça n'est pas assez, même quand la main de Manuel vient se glisser dans ses sous-vêtements. Et ça n'est pas assez, quand la main de Manuel commence à le caresser, se saisissant de son érection. Et ça n'est pas assez, parce que Manuel commence à bouger, mais c'est trop long, trop lent, et Emmanuel sent son esprit lentement commencer à se fracturer. Il ne respire que pour Manuel. Il ne soupire que pour Manuel. Il ne vit que pour lui. Et il est, en cet instant, incapable de le lui montrer. La torture est aussi douloureuse que délicieuse : la torture de Manuel est juste un moment parfait.

 

Et Emmanuel tient, contre toutes les attentes de Manuel. Et il le voit lutter, de toutes ses forces. Et il l'entend gémir, encore et encore, pour ne pas crier. Et il le sent, à chaque seconde, se retenir pour ne pas céder. Et il voudrait le pousser, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Si seulement il le pouvait...

 

« Manuel... » Ce n'est pas la première fois que son prénom s'échappe des lèvres d'Emmanuel en plein acte. C'est la première fois, pourtant, qu'il le sent au plus profond de lui, si fortement résonner. C'est la première fois qu'il a, soudain, un besoin si urgent de l'embrasser. Et lorsqu'il remonte sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se sont fermés.

 

Et les corps pourraient se briser, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Se briser de la distance qui les sépare encore, alors même que les vêtements finissent par choir au sol, aussitôt oubliés. Brisés par la proximité qui n'est jamais assez forte, même alors qu'ils partagent une telle intimité.

 

Et ça devient une urgence plus pressante encore que d'habitude. Celle de se lier, celle de s'oublier dans les bras de l'autre. Celle de succomber si totalement que l'on ne saurait s'en relever. Il y a les regards, qui se croisent, encore. Une dernière fois. Et ce qui était étincelle est devenue flamme désormais. Totalement, entièrement partagée.

 

Il n'y a plus de réflexion, à ce moment là. Plus de calcul et de provocation, de torture et de jeu à jouer. Il n'y a plus que ces deux corps qui se cherchent et ne peuvent plus que se trouver.

 

Manuel est en lui, et Emmanuel a oublié toute consigne. Emmanuel est à lui, et Manuel a oublié l'ordre donné. Et ils ne sauraient rester immobiles, quand le moindre battement de leurs cœurs dépend de ces mouvements partagés. Et ce n'est pas seulement les bassins, qui bougent à l'unisson, c'est leurs êtres tout entiers. C'est une danse qui n'a pas besoin d'entraînement, maintes et maintes fois répétée et toujours innovée. Ce sont les esprits qui s'envolent, qui se retrouvent, autant que les chairs qui s'échauffent et qui n'ont de cesse de s'exalter. C'est le sang qui vient rugir dans les veines, qui transmet à chaque cellule ce plaisir si intense qu'il en devient même difficile à supporter. C'est cette chaleur qui prend sa source dans ce point de fusion, qui provoque des vagues de plaisir pur, brutal, sauvage, de plus en plus rapprochées. Jusqu'au point ultime de non-retour. Jusqu'à cette jouissance qui les saisit, l'un, après l'autre, sans qu'ils n'aient plus aucune envie de lutter.

 

C'est le cri de Manuel. C'est le silence d'Emmanuel, la tête renversée. C'est un instant unique, que rien ne saurait pouvoir briser.

 

Pas même le départ de l'un des deux amants, même une fois que les souffles se sont calmés, que les cœurs semblent pouvoir battre de nouveau normalement. Car si Manuel a bougé, un peu, c'est uniquement pour se décaler. Car si Emmanuel a suivi, aussi, c'est uniquement pour mieux pouvoir se lover contre lui. Pour profiter de l'un de ces moments qu'ils n'ont presque jamais partagé.

 

« Je me suis débrouillé pour être libre, ce soir... Et après. »

 

C'est la voix d'Emmanuel, qui resurgit soudain dans le silence. Qui ne le brise pas pour autant, tant le chuchotement est bas. Qui n'est plus là pour blesser, désormais, et qui ne dit plus ce qu'elle a pourtant si fortement asséné plus tôt dans la soirée, qui n'évoque plus la solitude qu'est devenu l'appartement de Manuel. Qui n'en a plus besoin, en réalité. Et sur le corps posé au-dessus des couvertures, un bras vient de se resserrer.

 

Et lentement, le calme est revenu, dans la chambre d'hôtel. L’œil du cyclone, peut-être. Et peut-être même que les deux hommes ont conscience que cela ne saurait durer. Mais rien ne le laisse, pour le moment, présager. Pas même les discussions qui finissent par reprendre, à mi-voix, dans le secret d'un lit. Pas un seul instant de ce moment dont ils peuvent, enfin, profiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. N'hésitez pas, comme je le disais, à me laisser un message, si vous avez aimé et même si ce n'est pas le cas. Ils sont très précieux, vraiment, pour continuer cette histoire. 
> 
> A bientôt tout le monde !


	9. chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout se passait bien. Vraiment bien. Trop bien, peut-être. Car ce qui se passe dans le secret d'une chambre d'hôtel ne peut pas être définitivement déconnecté de la vie réelle qui continue de s'écouler au dehors. Et les événements ne laisse de répit ni à Manuel, ni à Emmanuel. Il n'est pas dit que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'arrive à en sortir indemne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois réécris en très grande partie au dernier moment, encore une fois du coup en retard, je suis profondément désolée pour tous ceux qui l'attendent. J'espère que vous aurez le temps de le lire au milieu des fêtes et, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! 
> 
> Un immense merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux ayant pris le temps de laisser des kudos et des commentaires. Un très très grand merci à Rajaa, Fedal et Rihanna (la vraie ? XD) pour leurs commentaires, un petit mot en plus des remerciements pour Teli pour ses encouragements transmis et pour ces dessins plus que motivants, et bien sûr toute ma reconnaissance et mon affection à Pilgrim67 sans qui cette histoire ne serait clairement pas ce qu'elle est.
> 
> Je vous souhaites une excellente lecture et je vous retrouve très vite, en fin de chapitre et dans les commentaires !

Il y a un rire qui résonne, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Un rire qui s'élève entre les murs, clair et pur, presque cristallin. Un rire qui fend l'air, bien loin des tensions qui emplissent d'habitude l'atmosphère de cette chambre d'hôtel ou d'une autre, peu importe le lieu. Un rire juste entre eux.

 

Mais un rire qui agace, aussi, un peu. Même si le les récriminations qui s'élèvent sont bien loin des contrariétés habituelles. Même si, surtout, elles sont contredites par l'ombre d'un sourire qui flotte encore sur les lèvres de celui qui les émet :

 

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? interroge Manuel en haussant un sourcil, dans une expression exagérément agacée.

-Rien, rien... » Et le rire d'Emmanuel flotte encore dans la pièce, sans s'éteindre tout à fait. Il serait difficile qu'il en soit autrement, quand ses yeux pétillent de cet éclat malicieux. Plus encore quand ses traits semblent tout illuminer dans la douceur du matin, éclairés par les premiers rayons du soleil filtrant au travers des volets encore baissés.

 

« Emmanuel... » Ce prénom, devenu presque un reproche avec le temps. Si mis en garde, si souvent grondé, si souvent crié, si souvent hurlé... Aujourd'hui un jeu, ou tout comme. Qui sert aussi bien quand Manuel veut faire taire le-dit Emmanuel ou, comme aujourd'hui, quand il veut le faire parler. Ce qu'Emmanuel s'empresse de faire, sans avoir à se faire prier.

 

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Juste l'impression d'être revenu un simple ministre sous ton autorité. »

 

Un observateur extérieur pourrait retenir son souffle devant l'audace d'Emmanuel. Car le terrain sur lequel il s'engage en cet instant est glissant ; dangereux, même. Ils savent tous les deux comment tout cela s'est terminé. Les tensions, l'opposition, la trahison. La colère et la rage. Ils en gardent encore, chacun, des traces gravées aussi bien dans les esprits que dans les cœurs.

 

Et pourtant. Pourtant Emmanuel est Emmanuel et, comme toujours, il ose. Malgré le risque de dispute. Il ose, la voix légère et l’œil amusé, toujours à moitié allongé sur le lit défait. Il ose, parce qu'il y a une grande partie de vérité dans ses propos – parce qu'il ne compte plus les récriminations de Manuel à l'époque, l'exaspération constante, les insistances presque désespérées. Parce qu'il y a cette complicité revenue entre eux. Parce que, depuis près d'un mois, ils se sont vus, régulièrement. Parce que si les conflits reviennent, régulièrement, ils n'ont plus vraiment la violence qu'ils ont pu avoir. Parce que les provocations servent plus de motivation que d'armes. Parce qu'il y a ces discussions tendues, oui, mais aussi ces batailles charnelles. Et ces nuits, ensuite, partagées.

 

Alors Emmanuel ose, oui. Et s'il voit la tension qui tend les muscles de Manuel, il fait mine d'y être aveugle. Parce que s'il s'aperçoit bien de son mouvement de recul, sciemment il choisit de l'ignorer. Et ce qui aurait pu être le terreau d'une imminente explosion se transforme tout juste en souffle d'exaspération quelque peu surjouée quand Manuel émet un soupir agacé. Avant de rappeler à son cadet, en se détournant lui-même pour commencer à se vêtir :

 

« Dépêche-toi donc, tu vas être en retard. Et moi aussi.

-Ils m'attendront bien...

-Emmanuel ! »

 

L'exclamation provoque un nouveau rire volatile avant que l'interpellé ne se décide enfin à obtempérer. Et ne quitte la chaleur des couvertures sur lesquels il s'était momentanément installé, d'un geste à la lenteur calculée, à la sensualité délibérée. Emmanuel ne saurait être inconscient du regard de Manuel, alors même que celui-ci s'échine sur les boutons de sa chemise.

 

Et la température semble soudain augmenter de plusieurs degrés, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Et augmente un peu plus encore, alors que les mains d'Emmanuel se posent sur celles de Manuel, interrompant son geste. Laissant bailler cette chemise sur un torse hâlé alors que les mains nerveuses s'immobilisent. Laissant les regards se croiser, dans un face à face plein de cette tension qu'ils ont appris à apprivoiser. Laissant un souffle en suspend.

 

« Tu es donc si pressé de me voir partir ? Je n'ai même pas encore pris de douche. Et toi non plus.

-C'est bien pour ça que je comptais repasser par chez moi, rétorque Manuel d'une voix basse, soudain moins assurée. Mais sa protestation est aussitôt balayée par une moue enfantine, un peu boudeuse.

-Tu es en retard, non ? Tu vas juste perdre du temps... »

 

Bien sûr, cela ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'ils devront, de toute façon, l'un comme l'autre, repasser par leur domicile, leur bureau, n'importe quel endroit où ils pourront récupérer des vêtements propres. Bien sûr, cela ne prend pas en compte le fait que prendre une douche à deux, ensemble, ne saurait faire gagner la moindre minute. Bien sûr, cela ne prend pas en compte le fait que les smartphones ne tarderont pas à sonner, les collaborateurs à s'impatienter, dans le silence d'une chambre d'hôtel bientôt vide.

 

Car déjà, les mains d'Emmanuel ont quitté celles de Manuel pour défaire les boutons pourtant si soigneusement attachés. Et, déjà, la chemise retombe sur le sol qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Et déjà, ce sont les mains de Manuel qui se posent sur celles d'Emmanuel, qui à son tour, le bloque, une seconde, juste une seconde. Juste le temps de murmurer :

 

« Tu es insupportable. »

 

Comme un écho de ces mots qu'il n'a de cesse de lui répéter, encore et encore. Comme une litanie qui revient sans cesse, à chaque provocation. Avant que les lèvres de Manuel ne s'écrasent sur celles d'Emmanuel, dans un baiser enfiévré.

 

Et il y a ces caresses qui n'ont de cesse de se prolonger, dans la salle de bain. Il y a ces doigts qui s'accrochent et crissent sur la peau mouillée. Il y a les soupirs et les gémissements étouffés par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule sur les corps emmêlés. Parce que les mains d'Emmanuel sont partout sur le corps de Manuel, glissent sur son torse, s'agrippent à ses fesses. Parce que les lèvres de Manuel sont partout sur le corps d'Emmanuel, embrassent et mordent, jusqu'à l'envelopper tout entier alors qu'il doit se retenir à la paroi de verre pour ne pas tomber. Pour ne pas sombrer.

 

Il y a ces mains qui finissent par repousser, pour ne pas céder si vite. Qui relèvent l'autre, pour le rapprocher aussi tôt. Qui réclament et exigent. Et il y a cette fusion des corps, dissimulés de l'extérieur par la buée de l'eau brûlante qui recouvre lentement toute surface plane et vitrée de la salle de bain. Jusqu'à cette passion qui emporte tout sur son passage telle une lame de fond, jusqu'à ce que les volontés cèdent à l'unisson dans un tourbillon de plaisir bien trop puissant.

 

Il faut encore de longues minutes pour que les souffles se remettent, dans la salle de bain. Pour que les cœurs cessent de battre si fort qu'ils en sont presque douloureux. Jusqu'à ce que les corps se séparent enfin, presque à contrecœur. Il faut encore de longues minutes pour que les esprits se reprennent, que la raison ne revienne. Pour que soudain, avec la violence d'une révélation, l'heure qui tourne ne se rappelle aux deux hommes. Le temps, malgré les apparences, n'a pas su arrêter sa course inexorable.

 

Et c'est la panique, soudain, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Car si Manuel a retrouvé un parfait contrôle de lui-même et ramasse ses propres vêtements de façon parfaitement méthodique, ce n'est pas le cas de la tornade appelée Emmanuel. Et déjà, l'ancien Premier ministre s'agite, court, récupère qui un pantalon, qui une veste, sans semblait parvenir à organiser assez ses mouvements pour arriver à ses fins. Et c'est presque un miracle si, au bout du compte, il parvient à finir entièrement habiller en un temps relativement record. Ou presque.

 

« C'est pas vrai, allez, ce n'est pas le moment... »

 

C'est fou comme un petit bout de tissus peut s'avérer aussi important. Comme on ne saurait le retirer sans conséquence de son apparence sans que cela ne saute aussitôt aux yeux de tous. C'est fou comme sous le coup de la pression, alors que les sms affluent et que les appels font vibrer le smartphone du fondateur d' _En Marche !_ , sollicité par des collaborateurs pourtant habitués à ses multiples retards, des doigts d'habitudes si habiles peuvent se montrer soudain bien maladroits. C'est fou comme sous le coup du stress, alors qu'Emmanuel prend conscience, une fois de plus, des doutes que ses absences répétées pourraient faire naître dans l'esprit de son épouse – et pourtant, à chaque fois, il y revient – il est soudain bien incapable d'effectuer un geste aussi simple que de nouer un simple nœud de cravate.

 

La scène est habituelle, en fait, presque familière. Combien de fois Emmanuel n'a-t-il joué jusqu'à se retrouver tellement pressé par le temps que Manuel s'est vu obligé d'intervenir ? C'est arrivé tellement de fois qu'ils ne sauraient les compter, aussi bien avant alors qu'ils étaient encore tous deux ministres, que lors de leurs rendez-vous plus réguliers ces dernières semaines. Et à chaque fois, Manuel a cédé, agacé parfois, exaspéré peut-être, dissimulant toujours une certaine volonté de l'aider. Et à chaque fois, Manuel a fini par prendre les choses en main.

 

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose de différent. Car d'habitude, Manuel retire la cravate d'Emmanuel. D'habitude, il réalise le nœud sur lui-même, avant de la replacer sur le cou d'Emmanuel et de le laisser l'ajuster. D'habitude, il se détourne aussitôt que cela est fait, termine de boutonner la manche de sa chemise, lisse un dernier pli sur son costume, laissant son cadet se débrouiller. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Car si les mains de Manuel se glissent bien autour du cou d'Emmanuel, elles n'en retirent aucun tissus. Et, déjà, les voilà qui s'agitent, si sûres d'elles, qui réalisent ce nœud qui a jusqu'alors donné tant de fil à retordre.

 

Il y a un instant hors du temps, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Le souffle d'Emmanuel suspendu à cette proximité, si loin de la tension sexuelle. Les yeux d'Emmanuel suspendus à l'expression de Manuel, trop neutre pour être honnête. Le cœur d'Emmanuel suspendu à la tendresse qui lui est ainsi offerte.

 

Mais l'instant doit passer, déjà. Et ils sont tous deux aussi pressés l'un que l'autre de partir. Il n'y a plus un mot, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il n'y en a plus besoin. Il y a juste ces lèvres qui se pressent dans un dernier baiser. Avant que la porte ne se referme sur cette ambiance de lune de miel qu'aucun des deux ne semble vouloir briser.

 

Il y a juste eu un dernier baiser, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Un de ceux qui contiennent mille promesses. De celles que l'on sait, au fond, que l'on ne tiendra jamais.

 

XXX

 

« Tu ne vas pas reculer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

La question prend une seconde Emmanuel au dépourvu alors que la salle de réunion vient de se vider de ses occupants. Le brouhaha des conversations s'est éloigné et, vraiment, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Brigitte et lui avait pu rester. Il n'a simplement pas fait attention. Et quand il relève les yeux du smartphone saisi pour consulter ses messages, c'est pour tomber face au regard trop bleu de Julien Denormandie.

 

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ? »

 

Le ton est un peu trop sec, bien plus que celui qu'il utilise d'habitude avec son cadet. Et, s'il faisait preuve d'un peu d'honnêteté, il pourrait reconnaître qu'il sait parfaitement pourquoi Julien lui pose une telle question. Parce qu'il n'a pas su se montrer ferme, lors des échanges qui viennent de se terminer. Parce qu'il a louvoyé, esquivé. Parce qu'il n'a défini aucune stratégie claire, comme il a pourtant l'habitude de le faire. Parce qu'il a laissé les discussions s'éterniser sans jamais trancher. Et parce qu'il a mis fin aux débats sans apporter de réponses aux questions pourtant simples qui se posaient.

 

« Parce que tu as l'air d'hésiter. »

 

Et Emmanuel ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer à ces mots, parce qu'il les sait vrais. Mais le fait que ce soit souligné par Julien, entre tous, les rend peut-être plus réels encore. Julien qui ne lui tient jamais tête, Julien, toujours discret. Julien qui a pris tellement sur lui, il en est certain, pour rester après tout le monde et ainsi l'interpeller – au moins ne l'a-t-il pas fait devant le reste de l'équipe, car la réponse d'Emmanuel n'aurait jamais pu être la même alors. Il peut, en tête-à-tête, ou presque, se montrer plus conciliant, accepter la discussion. Et tenter de retourner la situation pour enlever de l'esprit de son cadet ces dangereux questionnements.

 

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésiterai. »

 

Il y a cette moue dubitative qui se peint sur les traits de Julien, ce pli sur ses lèvres qui lui prouve bien qu'il n'est pas dupe ou, en tout cas, pas autant qu'Emmanuel ne le voudrait. Mais il sait aussi que l'autre homme n'a aucun argument à lui présenter qu'Emmanuel ne saurait contrer. Car il pourrait avoir mille raisons de ne pas avoir apporté de réponse plus nette, de ne pas avoir fait d'annonce, de ne pas s'être décider, encore. Mille raisons qui, il le sait à l'expression de Julien, ne sauraient que difficilement le convaincre aujourd'hui.

 

Il y a un silence, qui dure, dans la salle de réunion. Un silence pendant lequel les regards s'affrontent, azur contre lagon. Et au-delà de la tension du moment, c'est l'irritation qui menace de prendre le pas chez Emmanuel. Il la sent, qui gigote, s'agite au creux de son estomac. Pas encore mauvaise, pas encore insupportable. Mais présente comme un poids dont il voudrait se débarrasser. C'est donc cela, de se retrouver face à un contradicteur plus jeune que soi et si sûr de son fait ?

 

Et c'est Julien qui finit par détourner les yeux, légèrement. Et Emmanuel pourrait presque croire qu'il a gagné. Presque. S'il n'y avait cette phrase, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, qui ne surgissait soudain à ses oreilles avec la violence d'un hurlement.

 

« C'est à cause du livre, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Et c'est un rire qui s'échappe soudain de la gorge d'Emmanuel. Un rire qui n'a rien de joyeux, un rire qui n'a rien d'amusé. Un rire qui s'étrangle aussitôt qu'il surgit, comme avalé par le gouffre qui vient de se creuser dans la poitrine du Premier ministre démissionnaire. Un rire qui résonne entre les murs de la salle presque vide, se répercute dans une sensation d'infini qui pourrait tout faire s'écrouler.

 

« Bien sûr que non, enfin. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce fichu bouquin. »

 

Et Emmanuel ment, lui qui déteste ça. Il ment à Julien, les yeux dans les yeux, alors que celui-ci s'est de nouveau tourné vers lui, interloqué par sa réaction. Blessé, aussi, peut-il deviner, par celui qu'il prend pourtant tant de plaisir à appeler un ami au quotidien. Emmanuel ment, lui qui, pourtant, a toujours placé l'honnêteté et le franc-parler au-delà de toute autre réaction politicienne, malgré toutes les difficultés que cela lui a déjà causé – et le souvenir des ouvrière de Gap ou encore des costumes sont autant d'accroches à son image de gendre parfait qu'il lui est, il le sait, impossible de gommer.

 

Mais il ne peut faire autrement. Comme il n'a su retenir le rire qui vient de surgir presque malgré lui de ses lèvres, il lui est impossible de ne pas utiliser cette défense. Plus qu'un réflexe, il a l'impression, en cet instant, que c'est une nécessité de survie. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce souffle qui vient de se bloquer dans ces poumons, qu'il a tant de mal à expirer. Il n'y a qu'à sentir, dans cette poitrine jusqu'alors emplie de vide, son cœur qui bat si fort qu'il pourrait bien exploser. Et cela n'a rien à voir, cette fois, avec un quelconque bonheur, une excitation. Mais cela a tout à voir avec le danger que lui fait courir le simple fait d'avoir souligné l'importance de ce livre dans cette conversation.

 

Et Emmanuel se garde bien, malgré le bruissement de tissus, de tourner la tête vers Brigitte présente à ses côtés. Occupée à il ne sait quoi, mais dont il a conscience, en réalité, qu'elle ne perd pas un mot de la discussion qu'il a avec son conseiller. Et dont il sait très bien qu'il ne saurait, à un seul instant, la duper quand à la minimisation de l'impact de cet ouvrage. Pas avec une réponse aussi brusque. Pas avec un ton si faussement dégagé. Pas avec cette tension dans ses muscles qui devient douloureuse à force d'être supportée. Regarder Brigitte maintenant serait le plus sûr moyen de se trahir.

 

Il doit se calmer, il le sait. Il doit prendre sur lui, rattraper le coup auprès de Julien, ne surtout pas laisser le jeune homme partir sur cette impression, cette image peu flatteuse de lui. Il ne peut se permettre de gâcher sur un coup de sang ce qu'il a mis des mois à construire. La confiance que lui portent ceux qui l'entourent est primordiale dans l'aventure qu'ils ont entreprise ; perdre l'une des cartes qui composent son jeu serait prendre le risque de faire s'effondrer tout un château aux bases encore branlantes. Et perdre l'estime de Julien serait une défaite personnelle dont il n'a que trop envie de se passer, d'autant plus quand son impatience est aussi légitime.

 

Mais Julien a mis le doigt sur le problème qu'Emmanuel refuse de se présenter comme tel – mais pourquoi une réaction aussi violente, sans même que Julien n'ait besoin de préciser quel ouvrage il mentionnait, s'il n'avait réellement que si peu d'importance ?. Sur ce livre dont Emmanuel a su, dès le départ, qu'il serait une catastrophe. Il y a eu ces prémices de crainte à la lecture de commentaires acerbes accompagnant les premiers extraits publiés par des chroniqueurs à l’œil acéré. Il y a eu cet accroissement du malaise alors qu'il prenait connaissance des propos hallucinés par la lecture lors de la publication de seconds extraits, fait rarissime, dans la presse spécialisée. Il y a eu ce sentiment d'incompréhension, de vide, qu'il a ressenti lui-même à la lecture de ces mots couchés sur le papier par deux journalistes, tirés de leurs entretiens avec un Président à la langue trop bien pendue.

 

Il y a les reproches qui lui sont faits, déjà. Après tout, comme beaucoup, il n'a pas été épargné, même si l'image que renvoie de lui les mots du Président est plus flatteuse que pour d'autres. Mais, surtout, il y a dans ces lignes publiées, dans cet ouvrage aux allures de futur best-seller, déjà décrié par l'ensemble de la classe politique, une violence sous-jacente, cachée, qu'il a eu bien du mal à supporter. Il y a ces mots, ces blâmes envers Manuel, si durs. Ceux qui lui ont fait reposer l'ouvrage, plusieurs fois, avant de se reprendre et de relire certains passage, comme pour confirmer une impression de dégoût qu'il aurait préféré faussée. Ceux qui ont fait trembler ses mains, rendu moite ses paumes, tant il s'est senti vibrer de rage face à l'injustice flagrante qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Ceux qui ont, plus que tout, rabaisser, humilier Manuel, jusqu'à, Emmanuel en est sûr, parvenir à le saigner. Jusqu'au bout.

 

Autant de mots qu'il ne peut dire à Julien. A personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Autant de mots que, à l'instar de cette déclaration surprise échappée malgré lui dans un élan de passion dévorante au beau milieu de l'Hôtel de Brienne, il a du mal à s'avouer à lui-même. Parce qu'ils sont lourds de tellement de sens. Parce qu'ils sont porteurs de tellement de signification. Parce qu'il sait ce qu'ils disent de lui, de son attachement à cet homme publiquement humilié. Parce qu'il sait ce qu'ils ne savent pas dire d'eux, de leurs histoires qui se mêlent et se détruisent sans qu'ils ne semblent avoir le choix de, toujours, toujours, si profondément se mutiler.

 

C'est fou, comme un simple livre, dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont les sujets principaux, a acquis en quelques jours le pouvoir de détruire ce qui n'avait jamais été vraiment construit. Comme le livre qui ébranle la classe politique dans son entier, les fondations mêmes du parti présidentiel à sa racine, ce genre de situation dont il sait si bien tirer profit en temps normal, devient un objet si personnel qu'il se trouve incapable de trouver des arguments rationnels. Comme sa simple évocation semble perturber la moindre de ses réflexions.

 

Il ne peut se le permettre, pourtant. Il le sait. Et c'est un sourire qu'il force sur ses lèvres, amical, sympathique. Et c'est sa main qui vient se poser sur le bras de Julien, chaude, rassurante. Parce qu'il ne peut se laisser dépasser. Parce qu'il le refuse. Parce qu'il ne laisse personne, et surtout pas un ouvrage, même publié à plusieurs milliers d'exemplaires, le laisser pourrir une situation qui a tout pour s'épanouir.

 

« Excuse-moi, Julien. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Mais ce livre ne devrait pas prendre plus d'importance que ce qu'il est : une occasion ratée pour Hollande de revenir aux affaires. Il ne nous sera pas plus utile que le reste, c'est juste une actualité politique parmi les autres. »

 

Et il sent, sous ses doigts, les muscles de Julien se détendre. Et il voit revenir dans ses yeux cet éclat de confiance que sa propre attitude avait terni. Et il voit ses lèvres inverser leur courbe boudeuse pour redevenir ce sourire qui fait écho à celui qu'il lui offre. Autant de signes d'un réchauffement. Autant d'indices qui le montrent encore bien capable de séduire. De convaincre de quelques mots banals. D'assainir une situation avec quelques simagrées. Mais là où devrait renaître la flamme de la motivation, Emmanuel a l'impression de n'avoir dans la poitrine plus qu'un bloc gelé alors qu'il surenchérit d'un ton presque badin :

 

« Mais on va rectifier le tir, tu as raison, nous avons trop attendu. J'ai trop attendu. On a encore beaucoup de détails à régler et on va avoir besoin de tout le monde. Et je sais que je peux compter sur toi. »

 

Et Emmanuel sait. Ex-ac-te-ment. Ce qu'il fait. Et déjà, Julien approuve d'un vigoureux signe de tête. Car c'est une mission qu'Emmanuel lui a confié, presque un sacerdoce. Emmanuel, ou l'art de faire passer par cette voix aux accents confidentiels l'impression d'un discours lourd de sens, là où ce qu'il dit ne sont que phrases vides. Mais peu importe la nature de ses mots car déjà, il sait qu'ils ont atteint leur but. Déjà, il sent Julien plus calme, rasséréné. Déjà, il le voit acquiescer d'un signe de tête, avant d'ajouter :

 

« Tu as raison. Je vais reprendre le dossier des ordonnances travail, on a un point économique à 18h. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

 

Et le jeune homme, enfin, se retire, sans retirer de la poitrine d'Emmanuel ce poids qu'il s'était jusqu'à maintenant efforcé d'ignorer. Mais, une fois de plus, Emmanuel ne veut pas y penser. Refuse de croire qu'il a le temps de le faire. Et si ses mots de surface ont eu raison des velléités de Julien, Emmanuel sait que tout cela n'est que momentané. Et qu'il intérêt à apporter rapidement des réponses bien plus concrètes s'il ne veut pas voir la situation lui échapper de nouveau – car quel peut-être le niveau de malaise global si quelqu'un comme Julien, en temps normal si réservé, trouve le courage de venir l'interpeller frontalement ? Il n'est pas certain de vouloir connaître cette réponse. Il sait qu'il devra pourtant prendre en compte l'avertissement qui lui est ainsi donné et qu'il va devoir, au plus vite, redresser la situation – et son image en interne.

 

Et Emmanuel est déjà en train d'envisager mille solutions pour arriver à ses fins alors qu'il rassemble ses affaires, referme ses dossiers vaguement étalés ; la marge de temps qu'il avait avant la discussion avec Julien s'est bel et bien évaporée et, s'il ne veut pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'est d'habitude, il sait qu'il se doit de se dépêcher. Et Emmanuel est déjà en train d'élaborer mille nouveaux scénarios alors qu'il finit enfin par consulter son smartphone d'un œil distrait, note mentalement les prochains rendez-vous émaillant sa journée surchargée. Et l'esprit d'Emmanuel est déjà en train de s'envoler au loin, vers toutes ces responsabilités, alors qu'il attend Brigitte près de la sortie, arborant toujours sur ses lèvres retroussées le même sourire mécanique offert à Julien quelques instants auparavant. Aussi mécanique que son geste visant à lui offrir son bras avant qu'ils ne franchissent tous deux la porte de cette salle de réunion.

 

« C'est amusant, tout de même. J'aurai vraiment cru que tu aurais pu t'amouracher de quelqu'un comme lui. »

 

Il faut une seconde pour que les mots parviennent jusqu'à l'esprit d'Emmanuel, qu'ils imprègnent ses pensées. Il faut une seconde de plus pour qu'il parvienne à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent dire, qu'il en capte toute la portée. Et il faut une seconde encore pour que son mouvement s'arrête, pour que cette main qui allait se saisir de la poignée ne se freine en plein vol, pour que tout son corps ne se fige, glacé. Glacé jusqu'à l'os, alors que le froid s'est insinué jusque dans sa moelle. Jusque sous son crâne, dans un éclair douloureux qui vient de bloquer la moindre de ses pensées. Il faut encore une seconde, deux, une dizaine, peut-être, avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à coasser :

 

« Quoi ? »

 

Pas de _« Je te demande pardon ? »_ ou encore de _« Que viens-tu de dire ? »_ , bien plus dans ses habitudes, lui à qui d'aucun reproche régulièrement un langage trop ampoulé. Aucune de ces expressions ne parvient à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, soudain trop sèches, rêches lui semble-t-il à s'en craqueler. Mais il lui est impossible d'articuler le moindre mot. Il lui est impossible de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de pouvoir prononcer plus que ce son à peine arracher à ses cordes vocales. Le simple fait qu'un seul mot ait pu être entendu est en soit déjà un miracle.

 

« Et bien, il est jeune, plutôt mignon, rétorque Brigitte sans sourciller. Plus grand que toi, aussi... Oh, et puis il est vraiment gentil. J'aurai vraiment cru qu'il était bien plus dans ton style d'homme, c'est tout. Mais pour ce que j'en dis... » 

 

Et elle n'en dira pas plus, justement. Et elle coupe elle-même toute possibilité à Emmanuel de répondre, de demander précisions ou explications car déjà, elle termine le geste précédemment avorté par Emmanuel et ouvre la porte, l'entraînant à sa suite dans les couloirs du QG. Ils n'ont, après tout, pas le temps de tergiverser. Et déjà, Brigitte sourit et salue, parfaite hôtesse en ces lieux qui sont devenus pour eux comme un second domicile. Et déjà, Emmanuel suit, reprend les gestes et les mimiques, avec ce sourire faussé qu'il sait si bien jouer, avec cette chaleur dans la voix et les yeux qu'il ne fait que consciencieusement simuler. Avec dans un cœur vrombissant qui hésite entre stupéfaction et terreur pure. Avec ces questions, ces doutes, qui surgissent et s'agitent dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les arrêter.

 

Parce que la première explication logique qui saute au visage d'Emmanuel est qu'elle sait. Et il veut se convaincre, il veut se persuader que cela n'a pas de logique. Il veut croire qu'il n'a pas laissé assez d'indices, qu'il n'a jamais été assez imprudent, assez inconscient pour que Brigitte puisse s'en douter. Pour que Brigitte ne puisse même que lui prêter l'une de ces relations qu'il a toujours entretenues et desquelles elle a pourtant toujours été au courant. Parce qu'elle ne peut pas savoir. Parce qu'elle ne doit pas savoir. Parce qu'il n'est pas certain que, cette fois, elle puisse le lui pardonner.

 

Il n'y a rien à pardonner, pourtant. Elle a toujours été au courant de chacun de ses états d'âmes, de chacune de ses peines de cœur. Elle l'a vu, plus d'une fois, s'enticher d'hommes dont le profil, il est vrai, ont toujours plus correspondu à Julien qu'à Manuel. Julien aurait pu être l'un d'eux. Julien aurait dû être l'un d'eux. S'il n'y avait pas eu Manuel. Brigitte a vécu avec lui les coups de cœur, subi les peines qui l'ont parfois dévasté. Et elle a toujours été là.

 

Mais pas avec Manuel. Il ne peut se résoudre à lui en parler. Il ne peut se résoudre à lui avouer. Elle ne saurait pas réagir. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Et alors qu'elle lui sourit alors que leurs yeux se croisent quand il lui jette un regard en coin, il sait qu'il se trompe. Il se convainc lui-même qu'il a mal compris. Qu'il n'était bel et bien question que de Julien dans les propos de son épouse.Qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu sur une autre personne, aucune allusion à Manuel. Ce n'est que lui qui l'imagine. Car Manuel est partout. Bien trop présent dans son esprit. Bien trop présent dans ses décision. Là où il ne devrait certainement jamais s'installer.

 

Ça ne peut plus durer, et Emmanuel en prend conscience soudain, brutalement, violemment. Avec ce bourdonnement dans les oreilles et jusque dans sa poitrine. Ça ne peut plus durer. Il ne peut plus se permettre d'être ainsi mis au pied du mur. Il ne peut plus se contenter d'être un spectateur passif, bien trop discret, dans un monde politique en pleine décomposition. Il ne peut plus attendre, dans l'expectative, paralysé par une loyauté qu'il ne peut se permettre, maintenant, d'éprouver. Pas quand la conjoncture, au fond, s'annonce de plus en plus favorable à son entrée en scène. Pas avec le premier tour de la primaire de la Droite qui se tient dans quatre jours et qui, il en est quasi certain, défiera les pronostics annoncés. Pas avec la cacophonie incroyable subie à gauche, laissée livrer à elle-même après des épreuves répétées, de plus en plus difficiles à intégrer. Emmanuel n'a pas le droit de laisser passer cette chance.

 

Pas avec la parution du livre de François qui, après avoir bien trop parlé, se trouve désormais réduit momentanément au silence. Ce livre qu'Emmanuel, au fond, peut si facilement utiliser à son profit, détourner de son usage initial.

 

S'en servir lui, enfin, s'engouffrer dans la plaie béante de cette gauche de gouvernement qui se sent trahie et abandonnée. Et tant pis si ce rôle devrait revenir, naturellement, à Manuel. Parce que ce dernier n'a pas su saisir sa chance. Il n'a pas su, à l'instant où il le fallait, se désolidariser de ce Président désormais incapable de se représenter, incapable de l'annoncer. Et Emmanuel ne sait, une seconde, s'il doit remercier ou maudire cette indéfectible loyauté. Car Manuel, en refusant d'agir, en contenant la rage qu'Emmanuel sait pourtant céder, laisse le champ libre à Emmanuel. Et à une nouvelle de ses trahisons.

 

Car Emmanuel sait, en se présentant maintenant, qu'il lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Emmanuel sait, en se présentant maintenant, qu'il sera le précurseur de ces nombreuses idées qui partage, laissant Manuel arriver en éternelle seconde position car il ne saurait annoncer de candidature avant une probable défection de François. Emmanuel sait, en se présentant maintenant, qu'après ce livre qui a déjà fait tant de mal, c'est lui qui s'apprête à planter un dernier couteau dans le dos de Manuel. A enfoncer une lame dont il n'est pas certain qu'elle puisse être jamais retirée.

 

Mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'a eu aucune nouvelle de Manuel depuis la sortie de ce livre. Ce n'est pas pour rien non plus que lui n'en a pas donné. Ce n'est pas anodin que leurs deux téléphones soient restés désespérément muets.

 

Parce qu'au fond, ils le savent l'un comme l'autre, la décision a été prise depuis longtemps. Bien avant le livre, bien avant les rendez-vous qui l'ont précédé, bien avant la démission d'Emmanuel, peut-être. Rien ne saurait, et pas même cette relation si dysfonctionnelle et pourtant si indispensable, se mettre en travers de leur course à tous deux pour l'Elysée.

 

Et lorsque les doigts d'Emmanuel volent sur le clavier de son smartphone, ils ne tremblent pas. Et rien, dans le sms qu'il n'envoie, ne laisse transparaître l'amertume qui vient d'envahir sa bouche. Et rien, dans son expression concentrée, ne laisse transparaître ce cœur qui, lentement, est en train de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Jusqu'à parvenir à se broyer.

 

Destinataire : Julien Denormandie.

« J'ai une date. On en parle ce soir. Réunion au complet. »

Expédié le : 17/11/2017 à 15h32.

 

Il sait que le message va passer, même si ce n'est pas forcément la première personne qu'il aurait dû prévenir. Mais Julien a bien mérité d'avoir cette exclusivité. Et, alors que sous les yeux d'Emmanuel défile le paysage de la capitale, celui-ci repousse au loin toute autre idée, toute autre pensée. Il ne doit plus se soucier de Manuel. Il ne doit, aujourd'hui, plus que s'occuper de sa campagne qu'il vient officieusement de lancer. L'annonce de sa candidature a désormais une date officielle. Ne reste plus que les derniers détails de la trahison à lancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ce nouveau chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> Pour le prochain, j'espère être vraiment plus rapide, mais vu mon allure actuelle, je préfère ne rien promettre... Sachez cependant qu'il sera publié un dimanche soir, et pas avant deux semaines (comment ça, c'est vague ? XD) j'espère dans deux semaines d'ailleurs, mais on ne sait jamais...
> 
> A bientôt en tout cas!


	10. Chapitre 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on ne devrait jamais mêler vie publique et vie privée. Alors que les campagnes sont lancées, les coeurs se distendent et s'évitent, parce que faire autrement serait tout compliquer. Pourtant, l'attraction est toujours là, peut-être plus forte que jamais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oulalalalaaaa mais quel retard, je suis absolument désolée... Plusieurs facteurs qui ont fait que, mais je suis absolument désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant. J'espère qu'il y a encore des lecteurs et que cette suite vous plaira en tout cas ! Un grand merci à tout le monde pour les kudos et à Teli, Manuel, Rita pour les commentaires. Et bien sûr un immense merci à Pilgrim67 pour son commentaire, mais aussi pour sa bêtalecture et pour sa patience avec moi xD D'ailleurs, elle m'a fait découvrir une chanson merveilleuse, "l’étincelle" d'Etienne Daho, qui collerait parfaitement à ce chap que je lui dédie. N'hésitez pas à aller l'écouter !
> 
> Je tenais aussi à rappeler que tout cela est de la pure fiction bien sûr, que je ne fais qu'emprunter vaguement des noms et des événements, mais je ne prétend absolument pas connaître les personnes réelles ni décrire quoi ce soit de vrai de leur vie.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous, et à très vite j'espère !

Les hôtels sont des lieux qui ne dorment jamais vraiment, où l'on sait que l'on pourra toujours constater une quelconque, même petite, activité. Les établissements de luxe et les palaces parisiens ne font, bien sûr, pas exception à cette règle. Tout d'abord, parce que l'on y travaille. Parce que les cuisines tournent, à n'importe quelle heure, et que l'on ne saurait répondre à une fringale nocturne autant que l'on ne pourrait envisager que ne soit prêt dès l'aube les fastueux petits déjeuners. Ensuite, parce que l'on n'y vit. Parce que l'on ne saurait accueillir qui un noctambule de retour de fête, qui un voyageur arrivant d'un train en retard, d'un vol de nuit, que l'on ne saurait l'un comme l'autre laisser à la rue. Enfin, parce que l'on n'y dort, ou pas, et que les chambres et suites d'hôtels sont le lieu de mille activités autre que celles du sommeil.

 

Il est plus rare cependant, même si pas unique, que l'on quitte une chambre d'hôtel en plein milieu de la nuit. Encore plus rare que l'on entende si bien le bruit d'une poignée sur laquelle on appuie, d'une serrure que l'on déverrouille, d'une clenche, d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme ; encore plus rare, en somme, que l'on ne fasse que semblant de laisser dormir la personne abandonnée lorsque l'on sait qu'elle ne dort plus, que celle-ci ne joue le jeu tout en sachant que l'autre n'y croit plus. Un jeu de dupe qui ne dupe désormais plus personne dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Et pourtant une comédie qui continue, chaque nuit qui les fait se retrouver, qui s'enchaînent et finissent toutes par se ressembler.

 

Et ces départs même plus vraiment camouflés semblent pourtant presque les seuls bruits qui résonnent encore dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Parce qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de discussion entre les deux hommes qui l'occupent. Parce qu'il y a bien quelques mots échangés, parfois. Des banalités. Parce qu'il y a bien ces soupirs, souvent. Ceux qui s'échappent quand on y prend pas garde. Parce qu'il y a bien ces cris, toujours. Qui s'expriment quand la passion ne sait plus être occultée.

 

Parce que les rencontres ne sont pas que platoniques, ne savent jamais l'être. Parce que s'il n'y a comme paroles que des brefs salutations et des discussions qui ne dépassent pas la pluie et le beau temps, les lèvres finissent toujours par se sceller en un, deux, dix, cent baisers. Parce que là où l'on feint si aisément l'indifférence dans les conversations, les doigts ne répondent, eux, qu'à cette envie si rapidement débridées. Parce que si les yeux s'évitent, les mains, elles, savent toujours se retrouver.

 

Et les corps suivent, immanquablement, alors que les vêtements chutent au sol dans un effeuillage effréné. Et l'on bascule sur le lit, parce que l'on ne saurait laisser place à aucune fantaisie, de peur de s'y perdre encore. Cela n'empêche pas les bassins de se rapprocher, les jambes de se mêler. Cela n'empêche pas les peaux de frémir, les poils de se hérisser. Cela n'empêche pas les souffles de finir, toujours, par s'emballer alors que les étreintes sont le fruit d'une passion toujours plus déchirante. Dans une routine aussi délicieuse que douloureuse. Parce que l'on ne peut s'en empêcher. Et non plus sortir d'habitudes que l'on appelle de ses vœux de peur que les cœurs, mis au repos forcé, ne décident de nouveau de s'en mêler.

 

Au premier soir de retrouvailles, alors que les blés de la Sainte-barbe venaient tout juste d'être plantés, la tension était telle que, sous les silences pesants, l'on aurait cru voir les deux hommes imploser. Et puis les corps avaient cédé bien avant les esprits, et tout avait pu être évacué. Ou presque. Parce qu'après les étreintes, après les jouissances, après les souffles enfin calmés... il y avait eu cette silhouette qui s'était redressée, pariant sur le fait que l'autre dormait. Il y avait cet homme qui s'était rhabillé, prenant soin de ne pas l'éveiller. Il y avait cet ancien Premier ministre qui avait fuit, se convainquant lui-même que l'autre n'avait pu l'entendre. Et tout cela, c'était bien une première fois.

 

Parce qu'avant, tout ce temps où ils s'étaient séduits puis tellement déchirés, ils n'avaient jamais fait autant attention à soigner leurs départs sans que l'autre ne le sache. Parce qu'ils avaient pu s'endormir quelques fois ensemble, rarement, mais sans vraiment se concerter. Parce qu'ils étaient partis, claquant la porte sous une énième colère ou simplement pressés, sans vraiment se retourner. Parce qu'ils se saluaient même parfois, se séparaient sans que cela ne pose de réelle question. Jusqu'au rendez-vous suivant.

 

Parce qu'après, quand ils avaient fini par se retrouver, la question ne s'était pas plus posée. Au contraire. Puisque les nuits étaient désormais partagées et que, sans urgence, il ne serait même pas venu à l'esprit de l'un des deux hommes de quitter les lieux.

 

Et puis il y avait eu la suite, prévisible, presque. Le retour du politique. L'enfer de la réalité. Comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, malgré tout, l'impossibilité pour les deux hommes de se résister.

 

Alors cette nuit, la dernière avant que la trêve imposée par les vacances de fin d'année ne les sépare par la force des choses, avait vu se répéter cette routine nouvellement installée. Un SMS à la brièveté retrouvée, sans de nouveau plus qu'un code de quelques chiffres. L'arrivée du premier, puis du second. Les quelques mots, l'étreinte passionnée, pourtant si contrôlée. Pour ne surtout pas prendre le risque de se laisser submerger plus que de raison. Et la lumière s'était éteinte sur les deux corps encore enlacés.

 

Puis Manuel s'était extirpé du lit, sans un bruit, ou presque. S'était rapidement revêtu, sans un bruit, ou presque. Et s'était faufilé à l'extérieur, sans un bruit, ou presque. Feignant de croire qu'Emmanuel dormait toujours.

 

Et Emmanuel n'avait pas bougé, tournant le dos à l'entrée. Et Emmanuel n'avait pas bougé, gardant une respiration lente et régulière. Et Emmanuel n'avait pas bougé, feignant de croire que Manuel ne le savait pas parfaitement éveillé.

 

Et la porte de la chambre d'hôtel avait fini par se refermer, replongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres que la fuite du plus âgé avait momentanément rompues. Enfermant avec elle, dans deux cœurs, une amertume si bien raisonnable, si bien raisonnée.

 

XXX

 

Le bruit de la portière qui claque semble rebondir contre les murs dans la rue déserte alors que l'on entend au loin les éternels vas-et-viens de la circulation d'une soirée parisienne sur l'un des axes principaux de la capitale. Déjà, Emmanuel a presque sauté hors de l'habitacle du véhicule avec son enthousiasme habituel, ouvrant à son épouse avant que l'officier de sécurité qui les accompagne n'ait le temps de le faire. Et déjà, il tend le bras à Brigitte avec un sourire plein de charme auquel elle répond aussitôt.

 

« Et bien, très cher, je te trouve particulièrement joyeux, ce soir.

-C'est l'ambiance des fêtes, tu sais que j'adore ça. A quelle heure arrivent les enfants, demain ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Emmanuel, répond Brigitte et sous son ton amusé résonnent quelques accents métalliques. 11 heures, il faudra que l'on soit à la villa. On ne rentrera pas trop tard, ce soir. »

 

Emmanuel ne peut retenir une légère grimace sous le reproche implicite, contrit. Elle a déjà dû lui répéter l'information dix fois, depuis la semaine passée. Et lui, contrairement à ses habitudes, l'a oublié dix fois, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers sa campagne et vers les milliers de données qu'il se doit de traiter chaque jour.

 

« Je te le promets, nous ne resterons pas plus tard que de raison. » Et d'agrémenter ses propos en amenant la main de son épouse à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser d'une pression aussi légère qu'une caresse. Et si Brigitte secoue la tête à son geste, jouant d'une exaspération qu'il sait bien être en partie exagérée, il peut voir sans l'ombre d'un doute les traits de celle qu'il accompagne depuis tant d'années de nouveau se détendre. « Allons-y, rajoute-t-il en lançant le mouvement. Je suis certain que nous allons passer une excellente soirée. »

 

Déjà, les portes de l'immeuble typiquement haussmannien de cette rue si calme du XVIe arrondissement se déverrouillent dans un grésillement électronique. L'officier chargé de la sécurité d'Emmanuel a profité de leur petit manège pour prévenir leur hôte de la présence de ces deux invités de marque et le couple n'a plus qu'à s'engouffrer dans le hall au sol de marbre rose immaculé, largement éclairé par de grands lustres étincelants. « Je vous appelle quand nous repartons, Marc. Bonne soirée à vous. » Après tout, il n'a pas besoin de cette protection que lui procure son statut d'ancien Premier ministre ; pas lors d'un dîner entre amis dans un appartement dont la sécurité a déjà été validée. Et, ce soir, il n'a pas envie que son esprit soit empoisonné par le rappel constant de ce type de questions. Ce soir, il a juste envie de s'amuser un peu. Car Emmanuel est, oui, d'humeur joueuse, et il compte bien passer une bonne soirée.

 

Et elle s'annonce des meilleures quand, après un court séjour dans l'ascenseur – après avoir résisté à l'envie de dépenser ce trop-plein d'énergie en montant lui-même les escaliers quatre à quatre – il se retrouve avec une coupe de champagne entre les mains, à discuter avec animation des derniers sujets d'actualité, à rire d'un trait d'esprit, à rebondir d'une citation littéraire à l'interjection d'un autre convive. Tout pour être présent, en somme, tout pour briller, alors même qu'il n'est pas en représentation, ce soir. Tout pour se jeter à corps perdu loin de ses propres pensées. Celles qui pourraient le trahir, celles qui ont déjà commencé à le faire. Comme il se jette à corps perdu dans sa campagne depuis que celle-ci est lancée. Depuis, surtout, un certain renoncement, celui de l'actuel Président. Depuis, surtout, l'annonce de participation à la primaire de la gauche de celui qui se trouve être aussi son amant. Depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé et perdu tout en même temps.

 

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Emmanuel n'a certainement pas à s'y attarder maintenant. Et n'en a aucune envie et, comme depuis des jours, des semaines, c'est avec toute la force de son esprit qu'il se détourne de ses propres pensées. Ces sentiments qui n'apportent rien. Ces blessures face à l'indifférence qu'il transforme tout aussitôt qu'il les ressent en barrières pour sa propre survie. Ce soir, il ne veut pas en entendre parler, pas même dans le secret de ses propres réflexions. Pas alors que la soirée s'annonce si bonne. Pas alors que les conversations vont si bon train alors que la sonnette retentit à chaque nouvelle arrivée, que la vaisselle teinte lorsque l'on trinque, que les petits-fours proposés sont avalés avec distinction.

 

Jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère de joyeuse camaraderie qui régnait jusqu'alors ne semble petit à petit se métamorphoser autour de lui. Il met quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte car ce ne sont pas toutes les conversations qui se sont éteintes d'un coup, ce ne sont pas tous les convives qui se sont figés comme dans une scène si bien orchestrée d'une mauvaise comédie française. Non, c'est bien plus subtil. Ce sont quelques chuchotements soudains, entre les personnes qui l'entourent. Ce sont ces petits groupes dans le salon, parmi la quinzaine de personnes qui composent déjà l'assistance, qui se sont détournées vers la porte d'entrée. C'est Brigitte, à ses côtés, qui a elle aussi cessé de parler pour, il le suppose, voir également de quoi il en retourne.

 

Et Emmanuel décide de se tourner vers le hall d'entrée si bien visible du salon dans lequel il se trouve pour se rendre compte de ce qui provoque ce trouble soudain, discret mais néanmoins si présent, dans les rangs de l'assemblée. Plus tard, il gardera en mémoire le souvenir de cette impression, celle d'avoir senti le parfum si caractéristique de cette eau de Cologne aux fragrances boisées avant même de l'avoir aperçu. Plus tard, il aura l'impression d'entendre cette voix qui fait vibrer tout son être, cette voix si grave qu'il ne saurait ne pas la reconnaître, avant même que le nouvel arrivant ne soit à sa portée. Plus tard, il aura l'impression que ce mouvement, ce simple mouvement où il se retourne avant de le découvrir et qui ne dure en réalité que quelques secondes, est le résultat d'une si lente éternité. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se posent soudain sur _lui_. Celui qu'il ne pensait pas voir ce soir, et encore moins ici. Celui qu'il n'attendait pas.

 

Et pourtant il est bien là, échangeant encore quelques mots avec leur hôte tout en parcourant la salle d'un regard perçant. Il est là, avec cette coiffure si bien mise, dont pas un cheveu ne dépasse. Il est là, silhouette mince, presque sèche, avec ce costume sur mesure qui ne laisse ressortir aucun pli mal placé. Il est là et il est si parfait. Manuel Valls.

 

Et Emmanuel sait qu'il ne devrait pas le fixer ainsi, pas au milieu de tous ces invités, pas avec Brigitte à proximité, mais c'est comme si une force l'empêchait de détourner le regard. Parce qu'il sait ce qui va arriver, d'une seconde à l'autre. Il sait, et son cœur s'emballe déjà, battements si forts dans sa poitrine qu'ils en deviennent douloureux. Il sait, et il a l'impression que ses inspirations n'apportent plus vraiment l'air nécessaire à sa survie, alors que ses poumons font mine de vouloir le laisser suffoquer. Il sait, parce que le regard de Manuel passe de visage en visage et que bientôt c'est le sien qu'il va croiser et déjà, Emmanuel a l'impression qu'il pourrait en suffoquer. Il sait et...

 

Et il ne se passe rien. Il ne se passe rien parce que déjà, les yeux de Manuel sont passés sur lui sans le voir, avec une totale indifférence. Il ne se passe rien, et Manuel continue sa rapide inspection avant de se diriger vers l'une de ses connaissances présente alors que leur hôte va accueillir ceux qui vraisemblablement doivent être les derniers arrivés. Il ne se passe rien hormis le cœur, les poumons, et l'intégralité des entrailles d'Emmanuel qui lui donnent l'impression d'avoir plongés dans le vide absolu d'un lac gelé.

 

Est-ce que la température vient réellement de s'effondrer ou est-ce que seul lui ressent soudain le froid sur son corps fourmiller dans le bout de ses doigts ? Il n'y a plus rien à voir, désormais, du côté de l'entrée, et pourtant Emmanuel est le dernier à s'en détourner. A s'en arracher, presque, incrédule qu'il est du traitement subi.

 

Il y a toujours eu mille sentiments entre eux, bien avant que la situation ne dérape. De la tension, de la complicité, le goût des idées partagées, des rires, de la colère, du soutien, de la rage... Que cela soit dans leurs périodes d'entente ou dans leurs violents désaccords, il y avait toujours eu _quelque chose_. Quelque chose de visible, dans ce qui les liait comme ce qui les opposait. Quelque chose de caché, qu'ils dissimulaient aux yeux du monde. De la haine à l'amour, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose. Jamais cette froide indifférence, cette absence de tout, comme s'ils n'étaient même pas deux inconnus qui se rencontraient, juste deux vagues connaissances sans plus rien en commun.

 

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait là, ce soir... Paul t'avait prévenu qu'il viendrait ? »

 

La voix de Virginia tinte à ses oreilles, le tire de ses pensées, alors que les conversations ont repris leurs cours sans qu'aucun n'ait semble-t-il remarquer son trouble. Sans qu'aucun, en tout cas, ne le souligne. Et il faut encore quelques secondes à Emmanuel pour se rendre compte qu'il doit répondre, qu'il doit ouvrir la bouche, articuler quelque chose. Sauf que Brigitte le prend de vitesse. De la plus surprenante des façons.

 

« Bien sûr, oui. Je lui ai dit que ça ne nous posait aucun problème. N'est-ce pas, Emmanuel ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... Qu'est-ce que nous disions, déjà ? »

 

Et il ne peut faire autre chose qu'approuver, la bouche recourbée en un sourire forcé, les yeux fuyants pour ne pas avoir à la dévisager. Aller à l'encontre des paroles de son épouse le ferait passer pour un enfant capricieux et les mettrait, autant l'un que l'autre, en porte-à-faux. Assumer la réponse de Brigitte est assumer un rôle d'adulte responsable, bien au-delà de potentielles rancœurs qu'il n'est pas censé tenir pour d'anciennes rivalités. Une jolie version officielle de ce qu'il devrait être. Si éloignée actuellement de ce qu'il est. Alors il colle à cette jolie comédie, toujours souriant bien malgré lui. Et, à son tour, il fait mine d'ignorer celui qui, plus que jamais peut-être, est l'objet de ses pensées.

 

Sauf que cela ne saurait être aussi simple. Parce que Manuel est toujours là, à l'orée de son champ de vision, sa voix parvenant parfois à ses oreilles même lorsqu'il se trouve de l'autre côté de la pièce alors qu'Emmanuel se saisit d'une première coupe de champagne. Parce que Manuel est toujours là, dans un coin de son esprit, lorsqu'Emmanuel se rend compte qu'il se tient plus droit encore qu'à son habitude, presque raide en réalité alors qu'il subtilise au jeune homme chargé du service une seconde coupe lorsque celui-ci déambule non loin de lui.. Parce que Manuel est toujours là et que ce simple fait occupe les pensées d'Emmanuel jusqu'à la saturation. Jusqu'à l'agacement, en fait, qui pointe dans son corps, fait naître des fourmis dans ses jambes. Il a envie de bouger. Il a envie de marcher jusqu'à lui, d'aller lui parler. De le forcer à le voir à défaut de le regarder. Il a envie de le saisir, là, par la nuque, de planter ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, le décoiffer, un peu, de l'attirer à lui, de l'embrasser...

 

Il y a une nouvelle coupe de champagne dans les mains d'Emmanuel et il a perdu le compte de celles qu'il a déjà avalées.

 

Peut-être qu'il a un peu la tête qui tourne, au moment d'enfin passer à table alors que les quelques petits-fours dégustés n'ont pas suffit à compenser les effets de l'alcool. Peut-être qu'il a le sourire un peu plus facile, aussi, et ce champs de vision très légèrement troublé sur les bords. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre plus garde. Mais au moins la sensation de vide qui lui retournait les entrailles s'est-elle assez atténuée pour qu'il n'ait plus simplement l'impression de sombrer dans un abîme de rancœur.

 

« Mon chéri, ça ne te dérange pas que l'on se décale ? Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Laurent et Corinne et Marie pourront continuer leur conversation.

-Non, non, fais comme tu veux, Brigitte. »

 

Peut-être aurait-il dû plus se méfier, alors qu'elle lui sourit et qu'ils prennent tous deux places, côte à côte. Mais pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de ne pas faire confiance à sa propre épouse ? Il n'a aucune raison de le faire. Ou plutôt, il n'aurait dû avoir aucune raison de le faire. Mais il serait presque prêt à revoir son jugement quand, alors qu'il relève les yeux, il croise ce regard si noir de la personne qui s'installe au même moment en face de lui. Brigitte s'est, sciemment ou non, débrouillée pour que sur une vingtaine de convives il se place juste en face de Manuel Valls.

 

Il ne saurait dire si le nouveau moment de flottement n'est que le fruit de son imagination perturbée par les effluves d'un champagne pourtant d'excellente qualité où si, comme lui, Manuel a cessé une seconde de bouger. De respirer. Comme si le temps était suspendu à cet instant, alors qu'Emmanuel a tout juste posé sa main sur sa serviette, alors que Manuel n'est même pas encore totalement assis. Et c'est peut-être l'alcool, oui, sûrement l'alcool, qui amortit tous les autres sons autour d'Emmanuel. Et c'est peut-être l'alcool, oui, sûrement l'alcool, qui réduit aussi drastiquement son champs de vision sur ces yeux bleus virant à l'orage lorsqu'ils se posent sur lui qui ne le lâchent plus. Et c'est peut-être l'alcool, oui, sûrement l'alcool qui rend son cœur douloureux alors qu'il bat soudain si fort dans sa poitrine.

 

Une seconde, juste une seconde d'éternité.

 

Qui s'éteint aussitôt qu'elle a commencé. Avec cette même indifférence avec laquelle Manuel piétine le cœur d'Emmanuel en détournant le regard. Sans même s'en soucier.

 

Sauf qu'Emmanuel refuse de se laisser déstabiliser une nouvelle fois. Pas alors que Manuel reprend son petit manège et entre en grande conversation avec sa voisine de droite. Encore moins quand son regard, loin d'éviter la présence d'Emmanuel, passe sur lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas lorsqu'il se doit de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Et, petit à petit, c'est bien de l'agacement qui naît dans le cœur d'Emmanuel. Parce qu'il se doit d'attirer son attention. Coûte que coûte.

 

« Tu n'as pas peur que l'on te fasse un procès en déloyauté, maintenant, Emmanuel ? »

 

La question est anodine, bien loin des pièges habituels que peuvent lui tendre journalistes et personnalités politiques et qu'il a l'habitude de contrer quotidiennement. Presque inquiète pour lui et de l'image qu'il peut renvoyer, il aurait même envie de dire. Elle vient de Pierre, avocat fiscaliste de renommée de son état, assis à quelques personnes de Manuel. Et elle lui donne l'occasion dont il n'aurait su rêver :

 

« Pas du tout. Je sais bien que quelques-uns ne manqueront pas de se servir de la situation comme d'une critique, ils ont déjà commencé, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. Ce qui est important, c'est que les électeurs puissent voir où va ma fidélité, à mes idées. N'est-ce pas, Manuel ? »

 

Il sait qu'il l'a écouté, du début à la fin. Il le sait car il a vu la tension dans les muscles de Manuel se renforcer à chaque mot que lui-même prononçait. Il le sait car il a vu ses traits se tendre, entendu de cette oreille qu'il tend en permanence vers l'autre homme la voix de celui-ci s'éteindre peu à peu. Il le sait car il l'a vu tressaillir, enfin, à cette petite phrase qu'il vient lancer à son interlocuteur mais qui lui était expressément destinée, qu'il l'a vu pâlir sur les termes employés. Il ne se serait lui-même jamais cru un tel culot dans pareille situation, avant ce soir, et pourtant tout le monde sait à quel point il en est doté.

 

Sous le secret de la table, à l'abri des regards, l'une des chaussures d'Emmanuel vient d'être déchaussée.

 

« Je doute que nous ayons la même définition de la fidélité, rétorque Manuel d'un ton sec qui claque dans la pièce, attire l'attention de convives attablés à quelques places d'eux alors que règne dans ceux qui les entourent un silence certain. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

-C'est vrai que toi tu en montres un exemple parfait. »

 

La réponse fuse du tac-au-tac et, là où le ton de Manuel aurait dû en temps normal stopper Emmanuel, il ne fait que l'encourager. Peut-être est-ce le léger sentiment d'euphorie dû à l'alcool qui l'enhardit ainsi, il n'en sait rien. Ne se pose même pas la question. D'autant moins alors que, au moment où il prononce ces mots, son pied vient se poser contre la cheville de Manuel.

 

C'est juste un frémissement qui cache un glapissement contenu. C'est juste la veste de costume qui bouge, à peine, parce que les épaules viennent de se tendre. C'est juste cette peau à peine dévoilée mais où Emmanuel devine déjà la naissance de plaques rouges qui, il le sait, pourraient bien très vite gagner tout son visage.

 

« En tout cas, je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi sur ce sujet, tu ne crois pas ? »

 

Une seconde de silence. Un blanc, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la table, les discussions viennent également de s'arrêter. Et malgré les brumes qui entourent son esprit, Emmanuel ne peut se tromper sur ce qui emplit l'air en cet instant. La tension. Électrique. Il n'y a même plus un bruit de vaisselle alors que les verres ont cessé d'être levés, que les mouvements des fourchettes semblent suspendues aux lèvres d'Emmanuel. A cet incendie qu'il pourrait éteindre ou finir de déclencher, de quelques mots à peine, d'une phrase malheureuse qui serait pourtant parfaitement étudiée.

 

Et Emmanuel en vient même à hésiter. A souffler sur des braises qu'il a lui-même attisées. Pour s'amuser, un peu. Juste pour voir. Sur la jambe de Manuel, le pied d'Emmanuel vient de remonter, emportant avec lui le tissu du pantalon parfaitement coupé.

 

« Allons, allons, messieurs, je pensais qu'on ne parlerait pas de politique ? Emmanuel, tu seras gentil de me resservir de l'eau, s'il-te-plaît ? »

 

La légèreté des mots de Brigitte semble tout à coup apaiser une ambiance jusqu'alors bien malmenée, faire baisser cette tension presque étouffante. Comme si le temps pouvait désormais reprendre son écoulement normal, la vaisselle se remet à teinter, les conversations reprennent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, les regards se détournent. Et Emmanuel sait qu'il devrait s'en montrer reconnaissant ; il n'a jamais fait dans l'attaque personnelle et, vraiment, il aurait tout à perdre à s'y risquer aujourd'hui ; personne, dans leurs amis communs, ne le soutiendrait et lui-même ne pourrait pas leur donner tort. D'autant plus contre Manuel. Et pourtant il y a ce poids dans sa gorge, cette boule qu'il ne peut avaler. Et pourtant il y a cette rancœur à l'égard de son épouse, ce sentiment diffus qu'il aura du mal à oublier. Et pourtant il y a cette impatience qui fait trembler sa jambe, qui lui donne le sentiment d'un enfant à qui l'on vient de retirer son jouet préféré.

 

Sous la table, la jambe de Manuel a profité de cette intervention pour se reculer. Hors d'atteinte. Pour le moment.

 

Si Emmanuel est évidemment déçu, il met un point d'honneur à n'en rien laisser paraître. Et il sourit même, comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'on l'interpelle sur un nouveau sujet. Avec un naturel confondant, il se plonge dans l'issue de secours qu'on lui offre sur un plateau d'argent. Et ce sans un regard pour sa cible ; sans pour autant une seule seconde l'oublier.

 

« Alors, Emmanuel, tu as laissé Brigitte aller toute seule à l'exposition Dior ?

-Ne m'en parle pas, soupire exagérément Emmanuel, parfait dans la représentation. J'aurais aimé y aller, mais je n'ai pas du tout le temps... Enfin, au moins, Brigitte a apprécié, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? »

 

Sous la table, la jambe d'Emmanuel s'est mise à s'agiter et son pied tape discrètement la mesure sur le sol.

 

« C'est vrai, c'était sublime. Et puis, poursuit Brigitte avec dans son sourire un soupçon de regret, cela a un peu compensé mon interdiction formelle d'assister au moindre défilé. Ca serait du plus mauvais effet, beaucoup trop tape-à-l'œil... Une exposition, c'était un bon compromis. »

 

On pourrait presque penser qu'il ne s’est rien passé. On pourrait presque oublier qu'il y a de cela quelques minutes à peine, l'ambiance était plus proche du conflit ouvert que d'une soirée mondaine. On pourrait presque croire que tout est rentré dans l'ordre alors qu'on évoque les expositions que l'on a visitées, raconte ses dernières vacances et les hôtels de luxe, les pièces de théâtre et les dernières lectures, que l'on met même parfois sur la table quelques enjeux de société. Une soirée presque comme les autres, en somme. Si ce n'est le sourire victorieux d'Emmanuel, à peine contenu avant qu'il n'attire trop l'attention sur ses traits.

 

Car sous la table, alors qu'il avançait presque négligemment son pied, il le sent soudain effleurer de nouveau le tissu hors de prix du pantalon de Manuel dont la jambe est revenue à sa place initiale. Il sent le frémissement au travers du vêtement. Il sent la tension des muscles dans cette jambe recouverte qu'il se fait l'impression de découvrir. Il sent aussi, malgré tout cela, que Manuel ne se recule pas. Et Emmanuel compte bien prendre ce fait comme une invitation qu'il serait stupide de refuser.

 

Il remportera cette bataille, comme tant d'autres, il le sait. Il viendra à bout de cette indifférence qui l'insupporte. Il se sent, ce soir, le courage de relever ce défi alors même qu'il n'a jamais évoqué le sujet lorsqu'il en avait réellement l'occasion, dans l'intimité d'une chambre d'hôtel. Il attirera, encore, toujours, l'attention de Manuel. Même si pour cela il doit user de tous les moyens à sa disposition. Lentement, le pied d'Emmanuel a commencé à remonter, léger comme une caresse. Sensuel dans toute son attitude comme un baiser. Et il en vient à se mordre la lèvre, cette fois, une seconde, pour ne pas être trop flagrant dans son contentement quand, alors qu'il vient d'à peine effleurer l'intérieur du genou de Manuel, il peut voir la respiration de l'homme un instant s'emballer.

 

Rester discret alors que le dîner se poursuit n'est alors pas une mince affaire et, si Emmanuel peut être fier que ses abdos lui permettent de maintenir une posture si droite, il sait par expérience qu'il paiera le lendemain ces acrobaties inconfortables. Mais cela ne saurait l'arrêter. Pas plus que l'intervention du jeune serveur qui se penche vers lui, interrompt avec toute la discrétion attendue de l'employé d'un traiteur réputé, la discussion qu'Emmanuel faisait mine de suivre jusqu'alors :

 

« Excusez-moi, votre dessert sans gluten... »

 

Et Emmanuel ne peut s'empêcher de rire, de ce rire cristallin qu'il ne parvient à contenir, avant de désigner d'un geste l'homme qui se trouve en face de lui :

 

« Je crains que vous ne vous trompiez d'ancien Premier ministre. Pas que je refuserai cette tarte, qui a l'air délicieuse, mais je crains que M. Valls ne vous en veuille de le priver ainsi d'une douceur sucrée. »

 

La jambe de Manuel vient de tressauter. Et Emmanuel sait que, même s'il n'intervient pas, il n'a pas perdu un mot de cet échange. Et encore moins du double sens évident que lui seul, pourtant, peut comprendre dans cette petite assemblée. Et Emmanuel sent ce regard posé sur lui, pour la première fois sans cette indifférence feinte qu'il s'est mise à détester. Manuel le voit. Manuel le regarde. Et Emmanuel a presque l'impression d'entendre ce ton de reproche, son propre prénom prononcé avec cette menace implicite, qu'il pourrait savourer comme l'on savoure le plus délicieux des bonbons.

 

Déjà, le serveur s'est platement excusé de sa méprise, sous les sourires indulgents des quelques personnes qui ont pu remarquer l'erreur, sous les grommellements d'un Manuel qui paraît, pour tous, de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur, comme si le confondre avec son cadet et un temps successeur était une insulte qu'il aurait bien du mal à accepter. Emmanuel, lui, sait que là n'est pas son problème.

 

Dans les assiettes à dessert teintent de nouveau les couverts, alors que chacun se régale. Sous la table, le pied d'Emmanuel vient encore de remonter. Et, déjà, alors qu'il glisse lentement vers l'intérieur de cette cuisse parfaitement galbée, il sent le tissu bouger. A peine. Se tendre. Un peu. C'est encore presque imperceptible. Juste assez pour qu'Emmanuel s'en rende compte. Juste assez pour qu'il sente en lui se diffuser cette délicieuse chaleur, qui lui semble irradier par vagues presque douloureuses d'électricité.

 

Et même si c'est faux, il a l'impression de presque sentir perler la sueur sur son front. En même temps qu'il voit de nouveau apparaître sur la peau de Manuel les plaques rouges qu'il sait pouvoir s'attribuer. Alors qu'il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas le seul endroit du corps de Manuel où le sang afflux actuellement. Sous la table, le pied d'Emmanuel vient tout juste de frôler l'entrejambe de celui qui lui fait face.

 

Et puis il y a ce bruit soudain, ce raclement des pieds de la chaise de Manuel sur le parquet et ce bruit sourd de ses mains qui viennent frapper la table, comme s'il menaçait de perdre l'équilibre.

 

« Excusez-moi. » Et sa voix n'est plus que marmonnement désagréable alors qu'il se retire, à peine audible dans le brouhaha ambiant, si bien que ses voisins sont de nouveau déjà plongés dans d'autres conversations lorsqu'il s'éloigne. Emmanuel, quant à lui, n'a de cesse de l'observer, dissimulant derrière la dernière gorgée d'un verre de vin dont il ne sent même pas le goût le sourire qui orne ses lèvres.

 

Et il sait qu'il doit attendre. Au moins deux, trois minutes. Il ne tient de toute façon pas plus longtemps, son corps chargé d'une énergie bien difficile à contenir. Et son portable qui vibre dans sa poche, nouveau SMS d'une longue série de ceux qu'il a pourtant ignorés toute la soirée, lui donne l'excuse parfaite. Et à son tour il se lève, à l'instar des quelques autres convives qui, comme Manuel, se sont déjà dispersés, certains pour fumer, d'autres pour simplement se rafraîchir.

 

« Le devoir m'appelle, justifie-t-il pour ses proches et pour Brigitte qui, de toute façon, est toujours plongée dans une discussion visiblement passionnante avec son voisin. Un appel urgent. »

 

Déjà, il s'extirpe de sa place, repose la serviette qu'il tenait en main et déjà commence à s'éloigner, répondant à peine d'un hochement de tête distrait à la remarque de Brigitte :

 

« Tu prendras garde, ton lacet est défait. »

 

Sans même prendre conscience qu'il devrait peut-être s'inquiéter, ou au moins s'interroger, sur le fait que toute concentrée qu'elle soit sur sa discussion, elle ait remarqué cet insignifiant détail.

 

Parce qu'il est déjà dans le couloir uniquement éclairé par les lumières de l'entrée et de la salle à manger où tout le monde est encore réuni. Et parce qu'il y a à peine mis un pied qu'il sent une main se saisir de son bras, et qu'il n'a même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui vient ainsi de l'interpeller.

 

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? »

 

La voix gronde et là où elle chuchote et se contient, Emmanuel a l'impression de l'entendre hurler. Il ne sait pas si Manuel l'attendait ou s'il a juste parfaitement choisi son moment d'arriver ; il se persuadera de toute façon que c'est bien la première des options. Et la prise sur son bras est si forte qu'elle lui fait mal. Il refuse de le voir s'arrêter.

 

« Toi. »

 

Et les lèvres d'Emmanuel de venir s'écraser contre celles de Manuel. Et les coups de son cœur qui tape si fort qu'il pourrait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Et cette bouche qu'il a voulu toute la soirée, qu'il veut prendre et prendre encore jusqu'à en oublier où ils sont. Et les mille bruits de l'appartement qui ne deviennent plus qu'un brouhaha indistinct alors que toute notion de prudence semble définitivement l'avoir quitté.

 

Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Manuel et, déjà, les deux mains qui se sont dans un premier temps crispées sur le costume d'Emmanuel le repoussent désormais, le faisant presque trébucher d'un pas. Et le retiennent tout en même temps, l'empêchant pourtant de s'éloigner.

 

« Pas ici, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que tu nous fais courir ? »

 

Manuel vocifère plus qu'il ne parle et Emmanuel a envie de le provoquer. Encore, et encore, et encore. Pour qu'il ne le quitte pas de ce regard qu'il sait de braise même sans le voir totalement, dans la pénombre des lieux. Pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. Pour qu'il reste là et que, pour le reste de la soirée, pour le reste de la nuit, il n'ait plus que lui en tête.. Lui et lui seul et les frissons, aussi bien ceux du plaisir que de la peur, qu'ils ne parcourent ce soir son corps que grâce à une seule et unique personne : lui.

 

Et bien sûr, il sait le danger. Bien sûr, il sait le risque. Et ce n'est pas comme ces autres fois où on aurait pu les surprendre. Le danger est plus proche, tellement plus proche. Aussi bien géographiquement qu'émotionnellement. Ce ne sont pas de simples collaborateurs, des connaissances, des personnes avec qui ils partagent des idées, des convictions ou plus de désaccords qu'il n'en faut pour embraser l'Assemblée, qui se trouvent à quelques pas d'eux. Non, ce sont des proches, de vrais proches. Des amis, parfois de longue date, avec qui ils partagent plus qu'un dîner d'affaire. Son épouse, même, qui ne mettrait pas plus d'une seconde à comprendre ce qui se joue à quelques pas d'elle à peine si elle venait à les surprendre, humiliée publiquement là où ils ont toujours su si bien composer. Et il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que quelqu'un les voie. S'ils sont actuellement cachés, dissimulés dans le recoin de ce couloir non éclairé, mais il suffirait simplement que quelqu'un se lève pour apercevoir leurs deux corps presque enlacés. Il suffirait de pas grand chose. De rien, en réalité.

 

Juste assez pour faire hurler dans les veines d'Emmanuel des torrents d'adrénaline renforcés par la légère ivresse des verres d'alcools ingurgités. Ce soir, il se sait invincible. Ce soir, plus encore que d'habitude, il se refusera à chuter. Et certainement pas face à Manuel. Ce soir, c'est la volonté de son aîné qu'il fera ployer. Il a déjà largement commencé.

 

« Pas ici, et où, alors ? Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai dû faire pour que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer ? »

 

La voix est boudeuse, les traits d'Emmanuel rajeunis par une moue contrariée, de celle qui amuse toujours Brigitte même si elle n'a de cesse de l'en réprimander. Et il sait, oui, Emmanuel, à quel point Manuel s'en rend compte ; il l'a senti, tout à l'heure. Il le sent encore maintenant, alors que leur proximité suffit à faire frémir son amant, que lui-même à du mal à se contenir de venir chercher ses lèvres, encore. L'embrasser, comme une obsession qui refuse de le laisser en paix. L'embrasser, plutôt que d'entendre ce qu'il pourrait répliquer, toujours si bas qu'il doit de toute façon tendre l'oreille. L'embrasser plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il avait aussi laissé cette situation s'installer, aussi responsable dans la culpabilité que Manuel lui-même.

 

« Ne commence pas...

-Je ne commence rien. C'est toi qui as tout changé.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

 

Et les chuchotements de Manuel se font plus nerveux lorsqu'il ose un regard par dessus l'épaule d'Emmanuel, alerté par le bruit d'une chaise qui vient d'être bougée dans la pièce d'à côté. Chaque seconde qui passe augmente le risque qu'ils prennent, qu'Emmanuel l'oblige à prendre. Autant de points d'avance pour Emmanuel afin d'atteindre ce but dessiné au fur et à mesure de la soirée en suivant un plan dont les contours restent aussi flous que ceux de sa vision encore sous l'emprise de cet alcool dont il a usé sans trop de modération ce soir.

 

« Je ne veux pas que ça interfère. »

 

Et peut-être qu'il ressemble un peu à cet enfant capricieux, cette fois encore, ses lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés, le front pourtant barré de rides de contrariété, sa main non pas posée mais accrochée à la veste de Manuel. Le vœu est pieux et aussi vain que de souhaiter la paix dans le monde, Emmanuel le sait. Mais il n'en a cure, en cet instant. Il ne veut pas que le politique interfère entre eux, même alors qu'il l'a toujours fait. Il ne veut pas voir cette campagne, aussi importante soit-elle, venir briser cette maigre accalmie qu'ils ont mis si longtemps à construire, alors même qu'elle ne semble aujourd'hui qu'illusion. Il ne veut pas perdre ces moments-là...

 

« Ça interférera. Si on se retrouve l'un contre l'autre... »

 

Emmanuel hausse une épaule, il n'a même pas envie de répliquer. Surtout, il retient la remarque acerbe qui menace de franchir ses lèvres ; à l'instar d'Alain Juppé, Manuel n'a à ses yeux aucune chance de franchir la barrière des primaires. Mais le dire maintenant réduirait à néant tous ses efforts de la soirée de le voir enfin lui accorder cette importance qu'il est parfaitement légitime de réclamer. Alors il ravale ses mots, pour une fois, ces mots blessants qui auraient pu tout gâcher. Et il se contente de resserrer sa prise sur la veste, se rapprocher un peu plus encore. Jusqu'à être si proche que son souffle à l'haleine encore chargée d'alcool vienne caresser les lèvres de Manuel, alors qu'il murmure :

 

« On avisera à ce moment-là. En attendant, tu n'as aucune raison de m'ignorer. »

 

Le ton n'a plus rien de plaintif ou de boudeur. Juste catégorique. Il sait qu'il a raison et que Manuel, au fond, n'a aucun argument valable à lui opposer. Pas sans qu'Emmanuel ne s'échine à les contredire par tous les moyens possibles. Et Emmanuel sait qu'il a déjà gagné. Parce que Manuel n'a pas le temps pour ce petit exercice, parce qu'il se refuse à prendre plus de risque encore qu'ils n'en prennent en cet instant. Parce qu'Emmanuel est trop proche, a tout fait pour que la raison, ce soir, ne l'emporte.

 

« Tu es insupportable... »

 

Et ce n'est pas un rire, même étouffé, qui sort des lèvres d'Emmanuel à cette petite phrase rituelle. Emmanuel glousse. Emmanuel glousse, juste un instant, amusé de l'entendre encore. Emmanuel glousse, et il pourra blâmer l'alcool, plus tard, alors que ce soir lui échappe toute la lourdeur de ces mots. Pas tout de suite. Pas sans avoir pris une dernière fois les lèvres de Manuel, dans un baiser chaste mais qui pourrait promettre tant – si seulement ils avaient ce temps qui leur fait, comme toujours, défaut.

 

« On se voit bientôt, alors ? A la rentrée ?

-A la rentrée.

-Pour une nuit complète ? -.... Pour une nuit complète » Lâche Manuel, les mâchoires plus que jamais crispées.

 

Et Emmanuel de hocher la tête, l'esprit de plus en plus léger de cet accord verbal passé. Peut-être que sans tous ces verres bus, il aurait pu apercevoir cette lueur dans les yeux de Manuel. Cet éclat plus sombre, un peu dur, teinté de mélancolie. Mais il y a les vapeurs qui lui font toujours tourner la tête, il y a la pénombre qui dissimule si bien les détails des traits, des expressions. Et Emmanuel, lui, sourit. Sourit de sa victoire, encourageant Manuel qui s'attarde. Ils en ont fini pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'ont plus qu'à reprendre le cours normal de leur vie, ce cinéma qu'ils offrent à tout ce beau monde et que rien ne doit venir trahir. Ce secret qui fait battre si fort son cœur qu'il vaut bien, pourtant, tous les risques.

 

Mais déjà Manuel a fini par s'éloigner, sans plus un regard en arrière. Et Emmanuel patiente encore un peu, dissimulé dans ces ombres, arrivée échelonnée pour brouiller tout hypothétique et éventuel soupçon. Quelques minutes encore, pour savourer cette victoire, immobile quand son corps tout entier semble flotter et ne demande qu'à se dépenser de cette énergie accumulée. Il a fait céder Manuel. Il l'a fait céder, entièrement. Sans tenir compte des combats qui s'annoncent. Sans tenir compte de la violence qui se prépare. Il l'a fait céder et, avec la plus parfaite insouciance, pour lui, ce soir, c'est bien tout ce qui compte.

 

Le cœur d'Emmanuel est léger quand il regagne enfin sa place. Son sourire resplendissant. Trop. Mais peu importe. Il dépose même un baiser plein d'affection sur le front de Brigitte au moment de s'asseoir, oubliant de ressentir face à la scène dont il vient d'être l'un des principaux acteurs la moindre once de culpabilité. Son départ pour les fêtes de fin d'année, dès demain, s'annonce pour lui sous les meilleures auspices. Dans les meilleurs succès. De ceux avec lesquels ils écrasent les autres, même Manuel. De ceux qui, un jour, pourraient bien finir par se retourner contre lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer. J'essayerai de faire mieux pour les délais, mais rien n'est gagné, avec moi...
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, ce serait cool !
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
